Aquella vez que necesite que lo arruinaras todo
by Andrea P. Lancer
Summary: Universo Guardiana Estelar/ Syndra tiene su forma peculiar de demostrar cuanto le importa Miss Fortune, aun cuando esta no le entienda… no la quiera... y no esté segura si la necesite.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: League of Legends y sus personajes no me pertenecen… solo escribo esto porque me produce insomnio hablar con personas creativas con ideas random de ship que podrían llegar a ser… y me contagian su intensidad.

* * *

 _Capítulo 1_

* * *

 _ **Lo que más duele**_

* * *

Se le ocurrían miles de cosas mejor que hacer que estar sentada viendo como un montón de adolecentes trataban de sacar su mejor partido en un baile de primavera.

Miss Fortune podía ver desde su lugar a la persona que la convenció de asistir, divirtiéndose con lo que esa noche era su cita para el baile del instituto, sin reparar mucho en sus demás compañeras guardianas, las cuales también habían sido traídas a la fuerza.

"Aunque no creo que la estén pasando tan mal tampoco" pensó desviando su mirada a una mesa con los aperitivos.

Podía ver a todo el equipo de Lux cerca de allí. Jinx parecía entretener a Lulú y Soraka poniéndose de bigotes unas frituras. Poppy comía animada también viendo a su compañera y Janna con Lux hablaban con Ezreal.

"¿Me pregunto si alguien notara si me voy ahora?"

No quería estar ahí. Inclusive sabiendo que si se acercaba a la mesa con los demás seria bien recibida, le aburrían este tipo de eventos.

Su vista volvió a posarse en su líder. Bailaba con su cita, riendo seguramente de algún "estúpido" chiste que este hiciera.

Podía ver desde donde estaba como el chico acariciaba su espalda, su mano trataba de descender lo más que pudiera disimuladamente.

— ¿Piensas en cómo se hubiera sentido tocar así a tu amiga?

La pelirroja desvió su vista de inmediato a quien le hablaba. Syndra estaba a su lado, portaba una expresión aburrida, dejaba ahora de mirar a Ahri para ponerle atención a ella, le sonrió sin gracia.

— ¿Ya sabes?... Tú amiga muerta.

La sonrisa de Syndra pareció ensancharse más al ser fulminada con una mirada molesta y de advertencia de la chica a su lado.

—Es normal tener curiosidad por esas cosas, más si nunca se dieron.

—Yo no sigo tu retorcida forma de ver las cosas.

—No es algo que yo haría… pero de lo que he podido aprender de las… "personas", es un camino muy habitual que suele tomar sus mentes. Imaginarse "como seria si"

—No es mi caso— concluyó la pelirroja y ahora veía como Ahri y el chico caminaban hacia la salida del salón.

La cancha techada de baloncesto del instituto casi no se reconocía con la buena ornamentación para el baile, y a pesar de la excelente selección de juego de luces y oscuridad, no era lo suficientemente discreto.

—A nuestra líder se le da muy bien los chicos ¿No es así?— preguntó viendo lo mismo que la otra chica— ¿Con cuántos chicos ha salido esta semana?

—No lo sé…

— ¿Tres?… ¿Cuatro quizás?

— ¿A quién le importa?

—Hay una palabra que usan en este lugar para las personas así— siguió hablando la mayor sin darle mucha importancia a lo que la otra decía.

— ¿Una palabra?

—Sí… ya sabes, para definir a alguien que sale con muchas personas a la vez… ¿Cómo era?- se preguntó mirando hacia el techo, como si tratara de recordar— ah… sí… puta.

— ¡Cállate!

—O quizás me equivoco en el significado, ya que a veces se les llama así a las personas que cobran por cierto servicio… pero creo que la palabra aplica también… otro sinónimo suele ser "zorra"… he escuchado que se refieren a ella más a menudo con este último— divagó sin importancia.

— ¿Crees que me interesa escuchar como ofendes a Ahri? ¡Es también tu equipo, idiota!

—No entiendo porque te molesta— comentó y su rostro parecía reflejar algo de sorpresa— como si andar con varias personas a la vez fuera malo… No es como si nuestra querida líder tuviera alguna especie de contrato de exclusividad con alguien ¿No es así? No está comprometida… ¿Por qué sería malo que haga lo que quisiera y con quien quiera?

— ¿Por qué hablo contigo?— se extrañó la pelirroja, pensando que minutos atrás iba a marcharse en vez de estar en esa incomoda charla.

No dijo más y se encaminó a la salida del salón.

Los pasillos vacíos de la escuela la recibieron y pronto dejo de tener apuro en salir de allí.

Caminaba ahora tranquila adentrándose más en el edificio que bien conocía, la música comenzaba a quedar atrás y una risa juguetona, familiar, se dejó escuchar claramente.

Siguió caminando conducida por la curiosidad, aunque se podía dar una buena idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Entró al depósito y no pudo ver nada más allá de un metro debido a la oscuridad. Las colchonetas y los equipos para las horas de educación física era lo único que llegaba a distinguir.

De repente una luz violácea ilumino las proximidades y se giró rápidamente, alerta por haber sido descubierta.

— ¿Qué demonio crees que haces?— preguntó de mal humor, aunque un poco más tranquila al ver que se trataba de Syndra— ¿Me estas siguiendo?

Como respuesta su compañera se llevó un dedo a los labios, pidiendo silencio. La pelirroja iba a protestar cuando la risa que en un principio la trajo hacia allí se escuchó de nuevo.

La maga desvaneció la esfera que las había estado iluminando y camino deprisa contra la tiradora, empujándola hasta que ambas quedaron detrás de unos casilleros y de cajas apiladas sin cuidado.

— ¿Qué haces…?— preguntó en un susurro pero la de pelo blanco le tapó la boca con una de sus manos, con la otra volvió a pedir silencio con el gesto del dedo en los labios.

—Aquí no hay nadie.

Miss Fortune abrió enormemente los ojos al reconocer la voz, la misma que había sospechado era la dueña de las risas.

—Cierra la puerta.

Y acto seguido pudo escuchar la puerta del depósito cerrándose.

Miró con reproche a Syndra y con su mano corrió la de ella que tapaba su boca, la maga aun parecía divertida.

Maldiciendo por lo bajo y a regañadientes se dio vuelta, apoyándose con cuidado en las cajas, tratando de ver en la oscuridad de la pequeña habitación.

Ahri estaba cerca de la puerta, lo que imposibilitaba salir por allí, el chico que la acompañaba la tenía apresada, empujando su cuerpo contra la pared, aunque por los sonidos que su amiga producía era evidente que disfrutaba de ese contacto.

— ¿También te preguntas como se sentiría haberla besado cuando estaba con vida?

—Juro por todo en este mundo que…— comenzó a maldecir en el mismo tono bajo con el que Syndra se había dirigido a ella.

— ¿Por qué te molestas en ocultármelo? ¿No estabas buscando a Ahri para justamente verla hacer esto?

—Claro que no.

—No es la primera vez que la observas así— comentó con tanta naturalidad que a la pelirroja se le hizo imposible negarlo— ¿O acaso desarrollaste algún tipo de sentimientos más allá de la amistad para con tu querida líder?

—No.

—Entonces si es curiosidad.

— ¿Podrías callarte? Por Favor— pidió de manera más suplicante, temiendo por ambas— nos oirá… y nos matara luego.

—Pues yo no soy la que no puede quitarle los ojos de encima.

La pelirroja parpadeó rápidamente, sintiéndose estúpida, era verdad. Aun en la situación en la que estaban, era solamente ella la que espiaba a su compañera.

Sintiendo culpa se alejó de la posición en la que estaba y miró hacia la pared más próxima, posicionándose hombro a hombro con Syndra.

En su mente solo quedo la imagen de la mano del chico desapareciendo debajo de la falta de su amiga y como esta apretaba tan fuerte su cabeza haciendo que se despeinara.

—Es normal tener curiosidad.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, pensando que la peor compañía que podía tener en esos momentos era justamente la chica a su lado.

—Pero como solución a esa curiosidad que tienes, tus métodos son realmente torpes… por no decir pobres e idiotas.

—Cállate, por favor.

Ahri dejó escapar un exaltado suspiro que la hizo temblar en el lugar. La expresión divertida que ahora le mostraba Syndra solo la hizo sentir más incómoda.

—Con lo fácil que es usar a las personas tú te contentas con "imaginarte como seria" solo con verlas… que mediocre forma de vivir.

— ¿De qué hablas ahora?

No tuvo respuesta, la mayor simplemente pasó de estar a su lado a posicionarse frente suyo. No la miraba a ella, miraba por sobre su hombro, a través de lo que las cajas la dejaban ver, observaba ahora a Ahri como ella antes lo había hecho.

Syndra acarició su pierna, llevando su mano desde su rodilla hasta posicionarla detrás, en su cintura.

La pelirroja la encaró con enojo, no sabiendo si podría disimular el pánico que le trajo la repentina maniobra, pero la maga no la veía, seguía atenta a la escena cerca de la puerta, como si tratara de imitarla.

— ¿Por qué contentarse con solo mirar… cuando puedes sentir?

Su mano pasó a posicionarse en su espalda baja, y solo fue capaz de reaccionar cuando sintió las uñas clavándose en su piel.

—Suéltame ¿Qué haces? No…

— ¿Eh? ¿Escuchaste algo?

La voz masculina de la cita de su líder le advertía que había elevado demasiado su voz, lo suficiente, y ahora solo le quedaba estar inmóvil en su lugar, y desear con todas sus fuerzas que ambos no optaran por indagar en el depósito.

Esperó unos segundos sin hacer nada, casi sin respirar, hasta que finalmente la voz de Ahri llamó la atención del chico.

—Otra canción aburrida, sí… ¿Acaso ya quieres volver al salón?

No escuchó una respuesta, solo los sonidos de excitación de su amiga y con esto pudo suspirar en alivio, creyéndose a salvo de nuevo.

Apenas abrió los ojos trató de mirar al frente, cuando el rostro de Syndra se pegó al suyo, presionando sus labios contra los de ella.

Aun la tenía fuertemente agarrada de la cadera y la pegaba a su cuerpo. Trató de alejarla con una de sus manos pero la más alta rápidamente agarró su muñeca y la puso a la altura de su rostro.

—Oh… esa es una canción que si me gusta— exclamó Ahri escabulléndose con agilidad de los brazos de su cita, mirándola con fingida inocencia— regresemos… tengo sed… sabrás entender porque…

Ambos se retiraron, encaminándose nuevamente al baile, no sin antes cerrar la puerta detrás de ellos.

Solo unos segundos luego de que esta hiciera un sonido al cerrarse, las cajas al fondo salieron volando y con ellas Syndra, que de no ser por su habilidad para levitar, hubiera caído con ellas al suelo.

— ¡¿Qué crees que haces?!— preguntó con rabia la pelirroja, del enojo y sin darse cuenta había invocado a sus armas y estas brillaban, iluminando el depósito en su totalidad.

—Solo te ayudaba a que de una vez por todas sepas en realidad como se siente eso que siempre estas observando… como… para cuando pienses en ella por las noches… ya sabes cómo se sienten los besos.

Su calmada explicación se interrumpió al ver como la tiradora le apuntaba con una de sus armas.

—Nunca… ¡Jamás!... ¡Vuelvas a tocarme!—demando apretando los dientes.

Syndra dejó de levitar para apoyar con cuidado sus pies en el suelo. Mostraba una sonrisa burlona ante lo que se le pedía y cruzaba los brazos, dejándose ver relajada pese a estar siendo amenazada.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos. Podía ver como el pecho de la pelirroja subía y bajaba, víctima de la exaltación y el enojo.

Miss Fortune hizo desaparecer sus armas, y dándole una última mirada cargada de ira se dirigió hacia la puerta, cerrándola de un fuerte golpe, buscando a pasos acelerados y molestos la salida, dejando en completa soledad y oscuridad a la maga, la cual no perdía el humor por lo ocurrido.

—Pero que encantador carácter tienes…

* * *

 **Nota del autor:**

Esto tiene una precuela, que si la leen será algo así como "Oh, ahora todo tiene sentido"

Solo que aún no subo la precuela JE

Pero si no le cambio el nombre se debe llamar "Aquella vez que espere para agradecerte"

Y este fic calculo yo que tendrá unos cuantos capítulos, pero no muchos.

Y no, no abandone mis otros fic, de hecho si no actualizo ya mismo Darjeeling (Soraka y Caitlyn) será para más adentrado el viernes, pero ya debo estar por actualizar ese fic junto con la precuela de este.

Y si, también actualizare el Leona y Diana, solo que para ese necesito un poquitín más de tiempo…. Pero no lo abandone.

Y eso… este va a ser un fic muy raro, pero interesante para mí, ojala le den una oportunidad.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: League of Legends y sus personajes no me pertenecen… solo volví a escribir en este fic porque no puedo evitarlo, lo vomito, sale de mi sin que lo pueda controlar.

* * *

 _Capítulo 2_

* * *

 _ **Lo que mas duele  
**_

* * *

Syndra caminaba por los pasillos vacíos de la academia.

Los enormes ventanales dejaban pasar la luz anaranjada del ocaso y el silencio, que solo era interrumpido por sus pasos, era lo único que la acompañaba.

Esperaba el momento de reunirse con alguien en específico y trataba, con sus poderes, de atajarse a su presencia para hacer lo más breve posible el encuentro.

Creyó sentir algo y sin dar más vueltas se dirigió hacia esa aula, corriendo la puerta.

A primera vista la encontró vacía, pero luego de dar una mirada a los bancos de atrás notó a alguien durmiendo sobre su pupitre.

Se inclinó un poco hacia atrás, para sacar la cabeza por el pasillo y ver el distintivo de la clase. Ahora tenía más sentido, era el salón de Lux y compañía, y la que dormitaba en él era justamente la tiradora de su propio equipo.

Sonrió divertida al encontrar algo con que divertirse mientras esperaba.

Se acercó hacia donde estaba la otra chica, sus cabellos parecían más encendidos por la luz en el aula, no debería tardar mucho en anochecer.

Tomó unos de los libros del bolso de la tiradora y lo elevó hasta su altura, dejándolo caer sin más, ocasionado un fuerte "Paf" al tocar el suelo.

Miss Fortune se sobresaltó, irguiendo su espalda y mirando con advertencia a su alrededor.

Tardo varios segundos en ubicarse en donde estaba y que hacia allí, lo último que pensó fue en la chica que ahora la miraba con burla, haciendo que su expresión se endureciera.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó, poniéndose de pie y guardando sus cosas en el bolso.

—Eso podría preguntar yo…

—Este es mi salón, aquí estudio.

—Hace como una hora que todos se fueron a casa ¿Estudias con el conserje de turno? No sabía que estabas interesada en el fino arte de lustrar los suelos.

— Soy la encargada esta semana, debo limpiar la pizarra y ver que no quede tan desordenado antes de marchar, dejar listo para la primera clase de mañana.

Syndra conocía el protocolo del instituto, y lo que decía su colega tenía sentido… hora atrás.

— ¿Y te demoraste tanto porque…?

—Me aburrí de esperar a que todos salieran, me recosté un rato y… ¿Por qué te doy explicaciones a ti?— cuestionó retomando su tono molesto.

Terminó con sus cosas y divisó lo que faltaba a su cargo, trató de pasar al lado de la más alta pero al hacerlo fue tomada con brusquedad del brazo y tirada hacia atrás, Syndra la agarraba sin cuidado de la quijada y la analizaba, su sonrisa se ensanchó al notar las ojeras.

— No estas durmiendo bien ¿Eh?

— ¿Qué te dije sobre tocarme?— preguntó corriendo de un manotazo el agarre, aun encarando a la maga.

— Oh si… nuestro pequeño encuentro en el deposito… que bien que lo tengas en cuenta ¿Por eso no duermes? ¿De verdad me hiciste caso y ahora te desvelas pesando en los besos que no le diste? Es decir… ahora sabes como son.

—Eres un fastidio…— concluyó, no cayendo en la charla, esquivándola y dirigiéndose directo al pizarrón. Si terminaba antes su labor podría irse y no tener que tratar con su compañera.

Syndra no volvió a hablar, simplemente paso también a la parte frontal del salón, apoyándose en uno de los pupitres de primera fila, viendo como la tiradora dejaba impecable la pizarra.

Se detuvo de su labor cuando vio que ya no quedaba nada más por hacer, y sacando un paño húmedo de uno de los armarios se quitó la tiza de la mano.

Sin poder evitarlo le dio una mirada desconfiada a la maga, está la seguía contemplando, como sentía que había hecho en todo ese tiempo.

— ¿Por qué me molestas?

—No he dicho o hecho nada— se defendió con naturalidad la más grande.

—Me refiero a antes— explicó de mal humor— ¿Por qué lanzas comentarios sobre los sueños que tengo? ¿Por qué no dejas de meter tu nariz en mis asuntos? ¿En qué te afecta a ti lo que yo piense o deje de pensar?

—Es porque me tienes encantada— confesó sin más, pero como lo decía parecía una burla— tu cabeza y tu forma de actuar… interesante criatura.

—No soy tu rata de laboratorio… o tu payaso.

—No lo tomo como que lo seas, solo… ya te lo dije… me pareces un poco… fascinante.

—"Fascinante"— repitió mirándola aun molesta— ¿Te divierto?— por respuesta Syndra asintió un par de veces, sonriendo de costado, como si la chica hubiera dado justo en la cuestión— definitivamente no soy tu juguete.

Syndra solo se le quedo viendo divertida, lo cual acrecentó más el enojo en la otra chica.

— ¿Te parece también divertido besar a cualquiera solo porque se te da la gana?

— ¿Eh? ¿Acaso estas molesta por eso? Ya te lo dije, trataba de hacerte un favor.

— ¡No recuerdo haber pedido tu ayuda!

—Quizás no, pero Dios, sí que la necesitas.

La maga dejo de apoyarse y avanzo unos pasos a su dirección, los sentidos alertaban a Miss Fortune que casi sin pesarlo caminaba hacia atrás, tratando de mantener la distancia.

— ¿Me tienes miedo?

— ¡Claro que no!

— ¿Entonces parecer un ratón asustado es tu nueva forma de caminar?

—No estoy asustada… es solo que me molesta tu presencia ¿Sabes?

Ante esta respuesta Syndra detuvo su andar. Le sostuvo la mirada por unos momentos, aunque ahora su sonrisa era más débil, luego bajo su mirada.

—Oh… es eso— dijo sin ánimos, largando un leve suspiró— No te culpo. Se hace tarde aparte, deberías irte.

La tiradora se quedó perpleja.

Espera una respuesta sarcástica, una ofensa, cualquier cosa que la hiciera sentir una estúpida, como solo Syndra sabía encontrar la forma.

Sin embargo la más alta solo le estaba dando la espalda, alejándose al otro lado del salón, llegando a los ventanales.

— ¿De dónde sale ese cambio de actitud?— preguntó finalmente, y vio como la mayor se encogía de hombros sin darle más respuestas— Tu siempre sales con algo ofensivo, sueles ser hiriente y elegir palabras que hacen sentir a los demás como idiota y ahora simplemente…

— ¿Sabes?— la interrumpió perfilándose un poco hacia donde la otra chica estaba— Tu realmente me gustas.

Eso no tenía ningún sentido, por lo que solo se limitó a mirarle hasta encontrar una explicación… no la halló.

— ¿Tan extraño te parece?— preguntó la mayor en el mismo tono neutro al ver la expresión de la otra chica— me pregunto si lo raro para ti es que alguien te lo diga o que sea yo en particular la que se esté declarando… supongo que es la primera vez que te pasa, la última vez que alguien te interesaba nunca tuvo la oportunidad de decir algo como…

— ¡Deja de molestarme!

Syndra se giró totalmente hacia ella ahora, la menor volvía a portar una expresión molesta.

—Ah… perdón— se disculpó sin más— aunque lo que digo es cierto, de verdad me gustas… no lo decía para molestarte.

— ¡Es mentira! Tu solo disfrutas fastidiando a la gente, viendo como lo que dices les afecta, haciendo todas esas cosas retorcidas en la que los envuelves.

—Ya veo… es lo justo, el que pienses así de mí, me lo he ganado ¿Verdad?— preguntó sonando apenada— supongo que no tengo ninguna oportunidad… realmente soy muy diferente a ella ¿No es así?

— ¿A ella?— preguntó sin entenderlo en un primer momento, pero cuando el nombre llegó a su mente supo a que se refería, solo hizo que su enojo se acentuara— Deja de meter a Nami, ella no tiene nada que ver… con nada.

—Ella tiene que ver en todo— afirmó sin duda la más alta— aun muerta sigue significando tanto para ti… ¿Cómo podría tener oportunidad? ¿Cómo podría alguien tenerla?

—Solo estas diciendo todo eso para…

—Digo la verdad— insistió y pudo ver que en el rostro de la otra chica como las dudas comenzaban a crecer— Lo normal sería que buscaras a alguien que se parezca a la primera persona por la que sentiste cosas… yo pierdo tan injustamente en eso.

Syndra se acercó y al ver que en su rostro no había señal de burla o intensiones de lastimarla la tiradora ya no se alejó de ella.

—Ella era tan amable y bondadosa… alguien de confianza, tres cosas que no tienen nada que ver conmigo ¿No es así?— siguió su monologo— inclusive nuestros poderes como guardianas es tan diferente: ella curaba y daba alivio… yo lo destruyo todo e infundo temor en quien me vea. Alguien como yo… tan diferente a ella… no tendría nada que ver contigo.

—No tiene… nada de lo que estás diciendo… no es así…

— ¿De verdad? ¿Estas segura?— cuestionó con curiosidad, la otra chica aprecia muy metida en sus pensamientos para contestarle— ¿Y que si me parezco a Nami? ¿Qué pasaría si me esforzara en ser como ella?

— ¿Por qué querrías parecerte a ella?

Syndra no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la confusión que ahora se apoderaba de la pelirroja. Ya no se mostraba molesta o irritada, solo confundida, incluso nostálgica.

Miss Fortune no recordaba la última vez que pudo tocar el tema de las guardianas muertas, inclusive cuando luego, Ahri hablaba sobre eso, trataba de alejarla, pero ahora Syndra había traído el tema de forma tan disfrazada, como si fuera un asunto propio, que la tiradora no se dio cuenta que sus recuerdos se habían amontonado en ese salón hasta que ya fue tarde.

—Porque de verdad me gustas… y quiero ayudarte— confesó la mayor volviendo a acercarse— puedo volverme lo que tú necesitas… ser como ella… ser ella. La recuerdas bien ¿Verdad? Con su sonrisa cálida, aun cuando el medio era hostil, llena de esperanzas y palabras amables. Insegura de sus propias habilidades pero aun así tan servicial, se esforzaba tanto ¿La recuerdas?

Los ojos verdes de la más chica no la miraban directamente, estaba enfocados en alguna parte de su mejilla o rostro, pero no en sus ojos.

—Era tan bonita— siguió la mayor aprovechando el mutismo— pero no del tipo de belleza que tiene Ahri, no… ella era muy bonita en otro plano también, uno que tu podías ver y a veces pensabas que eras la única. Se sentía tan bien estar cerca de alguien así, como tan pocas ¿Recuerdas?

La pelirroja seguía con la mirada perdida, su rostro portaba cierta seriedad, como si de verdad estuviera buscando en sus memorias a su amiga, tratando de traerla justo como Syndra lo estaba haciendo, aun cuando algo le decía que no lo haga.

—Me pregunto… ¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que se te paso por la cabeza besarla?

Los ojos de Miss Fortune se elevaron a la altura de los suyos, mirándola como si esa pregunta la hubiera hecho volver a donde se encontraban

— ¿Fue antes o después de perderla?

La pelirroja abrió la boca, como si fuera a contestar, pero nada salió.

—Sea como sea, es una pregunta sin respuesta ¿No es así? El "Como se hubiera sentido"— Syndra hablaba con una voz tan profunda que parecía que salía de dentro cabeza y no del exterior— puedo ayudarte con eso— afirmó y vio como los ojos verdes se volvían a perder— solo esfuérzate por recordar… por recordarla. Esfuérzate por traerla de vuelta, busca en tu mente su rostro, sus ojos, sus mejillas, sus labios.

Syndra no tenía duda de que estaba siendo obedecida. Podía verlo en la cara de la menor, tan contrariada por sus sentimientos que no podía hacer otra cosa más que seguir las indicaciones que se le daba.

—Cierra los ojos y tráela aquí… contigo de nuevo… como si tuvieras una oportunidad más.

Ahora no tenía por qué ocultar una sonrisa satisfactoria, nadie la veía, Miss Fortune había cerrado los ojos y parecía muy metida dentro de su cabeza.

Se inclinó hasta quedar a su altura, inclusive un poco más por debajo, y con cuidado, tratando de no sacar a la chica del estado en el que estaba, apoyó sus labios sobre los suyos.

Se alejó un poco, mirando de reojo como los parpados de la pelirroja estaban fuertemente cerrados, tratando de sentir más, que incluso su cabeza se había inclinado hacia donde la maga estaba.

Volvió a sonreír y, abriendo un poco su boca, volvió a besar a la otra chica, atrapando uno de sus labios, presionándolos más.

Jugó por unos segundos de esa forma cuando sintió que se la tomaban de los hombros, estrujando su saco escolar, no empujándola ni rechazándola, solo sosteniéndose fuerte.

No fue hasta que sintió que el rostro que tenía al frente se hacía a un costado que decidió parar, alejándose de nuevo, pero la imagen que se le mostró le hizo perder el entusiasmo que traía.

Miss Fortune temblaba. Aparte de verlo podía sentirlo en la presión que ejercían en sus hombros. Su rostro estaba contrariado, con la boca semi-abierta respirando entrecortadamente y poco… la mirada perdida a un costado del salón. Syndra podía ver lo empañado de sus ojos, pero solo comprobó que lloraba cuando un par de lágrimas salieron de ellos.

Suspiró con cierto aire de fastidio pero no dijo nada.

La maga se alejó unos pasos así atrás, haciendo que el agarre de la menor se soltara y tirara sus brazos hacia los costados. Se cubrió el rostro y mientras se limpiaba las mejillas tomó su bolso y salió apresuradamente del salón.

—A nadie le gusta los fisgones— exclamó a un salón aparentemente vacío, pero de un momento a otro una sombra se posó en una de las esquinas y de ella salió un muchacho de cabello blanco, atado en una cola de caballo, llevaba el uniforme del instituto.

—Si interrumpí algo… lo lamento— exclamó el chico con cortesía, Syndra lo miró cruzando los brazos.

—No interrumpiste nada…simplemente tardaste demasiado y necesite algo con que matar el tiempo.

—Pido disculpas por la demora.

—Ya no importa… ¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?

El chico levantó una de sus manos, mostrando su palma, en ella se formó una bola de un metal brillante. Syndra vio pequeñas extensiones, como brazos, salían de ella y parecían interactuar con los dedos del joven.

La guardiana mostró su palma en señal de querer recibir el objeto y con magia este voló a su lado, interactuando ahora con sus dedos.

—Muy interesante.

—Solo es una muestra de la masa de origen.

—Mmm— murmuró ya no prestándole atención realmente— ¿Puedo quedarme con esto?

—Considéralo un presente de nuestra parte.

—Oh… cuanta amabilidad.

El muchacho notó que la chica se enfocaba en saber más de la pequeña esfera que en cualquier cosa que pudiera decir, así que por algunos minutos no dijo nada.

Finalmente miró la puerta del salón, por donde había visto huir a la otra alumna.

—Ella es una guardiana estelar también ¿No es así?

—Así es— contestó finalmente un poco más interesada en lo que decía su acompañante.

— ¿Su tiradora?

—Nuestra querida y confiada tiradora, sí. La que se quiebra por unas palabras… la que se rompe por unos recuerdos. Ustedes sí que deben saber de esto.

El chico la miró sin entender y Syndra le sonrió.

—Lo divertido que es destrozar la voluntad de los que se creen fuertes.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

" _Lo que más duele, fue haber estado tan cerca, y teniendo tanto que decir, solo te deje alejar. Sin saber nunca, lo que pudo ser…"_

 ** _What hurts the most - Cascada_**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: League of Legends y sus personajes no me pertenecen… is a petty, sé que va a ser un buen capitulo.

* * *

 _Capítulo 3_

* * *

 _ **Tratando de resistir y seguir adelante**_

* * *

Miss Fortune disparaba sin fallar un solo tiro esa noche.

Las criaturas que atacaban la ciudad ese día se vieron rápidamente reducidas por el desempeño de la tiradora del equipo.

Era tanto el esfuerzo y el daño que estaba generando que sus compañeros, llegado un momento, dejaron de atacar y se dedicaron a ver como lo destruía todo.

Inclusive cuando los enemigos se reagruparon, formando un gran monstruo, este no fue rival para la concentración y fuerza que puso la pelirroja, acabando con él en una ráfaga de balas.

Estaba cansada, había puesto gran energía de su parte y no quería la ayuda de las demás guardianas, sentía que podía ella sola, y así lo había demostrado.

Sus armas dejaron su forma y los gemelos Boki y Baki aparecieron. Les dio a ambos una sonrisa orgullosa por su desempeño, pero pronto los pequeños se alertaron, tratando de volver a aliarse, pero era muy tarde, un enemigo ya estaba encima de ella.

La criatura saco sus tenazas ya perfiladas al cuello de la guardiana pero se quedó inmóvil de un momento a otro, siendo invadido por un color purpura que lo comprimía hasta eliminarlo.

—Te falto uno.

Miss Fortune aun jadeaba por el esfuerzo previo cuando dirigió su vista a quien le hablaba, Syndra la miraba con una sonrisa de costado, cruzaba los brazos levitando un poco más arriba de ella.

La pelirroja apretó la mandíbula, lista para reclamarle la intromisión, sin importarle que la finalidad era ayudarla, pero entonces sus colegas se le reunieron en el aire.

— ¡Eso fue asombroso M.F.!— la felicitó Ezreal.

—Estabas realmente concentrada hoy— agregó Soraka.

Ahri también estaba allí, le sonreía, feliz de haber terminado otra misión tan rápidamente y de manera tan eficaz.

La tiradora volvió a mirar hacia Syndra, esta solo miraba la escena divertida sin intención de participar.

—Volvamos a casa, ha sido un buen trabajo de todos.

* * *

Hacía por lo menos 15 minutos que Lux notaba como la tiradora del equipo de Ahri dormía sobre su pupitre.

Le tomó solo un par de minutos notar que no se trataba de que simplemente hubiera apoyado la cabeza allí, no. Respiraba y hasta podría jurar que la escucho hablar de dormida.

Miró hacia el frente, donde el profesor de historia seguía con su clase y se preguntó cuánto tardaría en notar a una de sus alumnas más metida en sus sueños que en la lección.

"No es la primera vez que reprenderían a M.F. en esta clase… creo que Jinx está más cerca, quizás pueda decirle que trate de despertarla disimuladamente si logro llamar su atención y…"

— ¡Jinx, despierta!— murmuró por lo bajo, exaltada al ver que su compañera, en el pupitre del a lado, también dormía.

—5 minutos más…

— ¡Despierta!— le volvió a pedir, mirando de reojo al profesor, pero muy tarde, ya se encaminaba para esa zona— despierta Jinx, y trata de despertar a M.F. tu que estas cerca ¡Rápido!

—Todavía no he desayunado…— murmuraba su compañera sin intenciones de levantarse.

— ¡Señorita Fortune!

Toda la clase ahora prestaba atención al profesor a la par del pupitre de la pelirroja. La aludida levantó su cabeza de la mesa y lo miró perezosamente.

— ¿Le aburre mi clase señorita?

—Ciertamente— contestó de mal humor, lo que hizo que el superior cambiara rápidamente su humor.

—Con que si ¿Eh? ¿Le divertiría más quedarse de castigo luego de clase?

—Si de esa forma puedo dormir sin que su molesta voz me moleste, puede anotarme.

Jinx rio ante la respuesta, refregándose uno de los ojos y mirando hacia ese lugar.

— ¿También quieres unas horas de castigo?— preguntó el mayor viendo como la chica se desperezaba.

—Ah no, a mí no me meta, yo no fui a la que descubrió durmiendo en su clase ¡Es decir! Yo no estaba durmiendo en su clase… querido profesor.

—Nadie podría culparte— comentó altaneramente la de ojos verdes— si la historia de este lugar es interesante, este profesor la hace ver como si se tratara de una verdadera disputa de hormigas por ver quien fecundara a su reina… "grandes conflictos"

Aunque Jinx lo intentó duramente no pudo evitar terminar riendo, tapándose la boca para no meterse en problemas.

Pero ambas ya los habían comprado.

* * *

Jinx veía el reloj de pared mientras su dedo estiraba su nariz hacia arriba. El segundero pasaba tan despacio que creía que en cualquier momento pararía.

Solo estaba la otra pelirroja en el salón, debían quedarse allí por lo menos una hora más. Suponía que no debían quedar más alumnos en el instituto salvo los que hacían actividades extracurriculares.

Trataba de recordar si alguna de sus compañeras estaría en alguno cuando razono que ni ella misma sabía si se encontraba en algún club.

—Así que… ¿Te gusta ver hormigas fecundándose?— preguntó mirando a la tiradora del equipo de Ahri. Solo recibió una mirada incrédula— ¿Te desvelas viendo… hormigas teniendo sexo?

— ¡Claro que no!

— ¡Hey! No voy a juzgarte, cada quien tiene su gustos. Yo me desvele viendo como un tipo disparaba palillos con su boca y perforaba latas.

—No me importa que… ¿Latas?

—Sí, era como si tuviera una pistola en la boca. Cargaba varios palillos y ¡Bum! Al corazón de la lata, de lado a otro, lo juro…. La estrella prima debería reclutarlo, gente con talento si las hay.

Ahri tenía su recelo con el equipo de Lux, pero desde que las había conocido no les parecía tan terrible, de hecho cada una le caía particularmente "Bien" a su modo. Jinx en especial parecía ser el tipo de persona que no se hacía problema por nada al mismo tiempo que poseía un carácter explosivo. Le agradaba, uno nunca podía saber que esperar de ella.

"Y Lux parece contener bien semejante bomba de tiempo" pensó recordando el desempeño de la otra líder para con su equipo.

No pudo evitar recordar cómo era ella ante de los eventos que cambiaron su vida y la de Ahri, acabando con la de sus demás compañeras.

Se preguntó amargamente si una chica como Jinx también cambiaría su forma de ser por la pérdida de sus seres querido.

—Tienes esa expresión— comentó la tiradora sacándola de sus pensamientos— como si hubieran matando a la reina hormiga fecundada.

Miss Fortune no pudo evitar sonreír ante el comentario, un tanto acertado, de la otra chica.

* * *

Ambas tiradoras caminaban juntas al salir de su hora de castigo. Hablaban distendidamente de armas cuando a unas pocas cuadras del instituto le cortaron el paso.

— ¿Te esperaban?— preguntó Jinx viendo a Syndra apoyada en una de las paredes.

—No— contestó con contundencia, dispuesta a pasar de su compañera y seguir caminando.

—Uy, tensión en el equipo, me gusta.

—Cállate y sigue caminando, no te detengas— recomendó. El sol se estaba metiendo y el recuerdo en el salón de clases, cuando la luz anaranjada iluminaba el lugar, y Syndra la besaba con el recuerdo de Nami en su memoria, golpeo su cabeza haciéndola sentir descompuesta.

No quería revivirlo.

—Escuche que te castigaron— hablo la maga cuando ambas chicas pasaron a su lado— ¿Desvelándote de nuevo? Deberías aprender a controlar más tu mente.

— ¿Ella… sabe de tu fetiche con las hormigas?

— ¡Cállate!

—Tengo algo especial para ti. Cuando dejes de tener tanto miedo, búscame en el invernadero.

Miss Fortune se dio vuelta, no iba a permitir que se la llame cobarde de nuevo y menos al lado de otra guardiana, pero al girar no encontró a Syndra. Había desaparecido.

* * *

La semana siguió siendo un desastre para la pelirroja.

Las clases le aburrían, sus compañeros y profesores la ponían de mal humor. Inclusive en el departamento que compartía con Ahri tuvo que soportar los sermones de esta un par de veces por ser descuidada en clases y ganar otro castigo antes que la semana terminara.

Lo único que su cabeza pedía, aunque fuera un mal deseo, era un nuevo ataque a la ciudad, en donde poder liberar su frustración, pero extrañamente los días pasaban de forma calmada sin rastros de enemigos.

Sabía que su problema era la noche, ese momento cuando se encontraba en silencio en su cama, sin nada por hacer o alguien quien atender o escuchar.

Solo ella y sus pensamientos, incapaz de esquivarlos.

A veces se trasportaba en la pesadilla de ese día, cuando mataban a sus amigas.

Otras cuando conocieron a su nuevo equipo, cruelmente viviendo como suplantaban a los que ya no estaban.

Luego todo era Syndra y su forma de ser. Como se había metido en su cabeza, sabiendo donde presionar para que doliera.

Las noches eran tan pesadas que era imposible dormir, y por las mañanas, el reloj sonaba y había que comenzar el día.

Soportar la sonrisa de Syndra, disfrutando el verle acabada por no poder encontrar la paz en su mente.

Miss Fortune ya no suponía que la maga oscura tenía que ver con sus problemas, estaba segura ahora, que de una u otra forma, ella lo provocaba.

El viernes llego con la campana de fin de jornada. Sabía que su grupo quería salir a cenar pero se sentía de tan mal humor y cansada que declinó la invitación, aun frente a los reclamos de Ahri.

Pudo ver a Syndra en el grupo, parecía contenta de ver como no se les reuniría esa noche.

* * *

Miss Fortune caminó sin rumbo, no había vuelto a su hogar. La idea del apartamento vacío y en silencio le pareció el escenario perfecto para volver a ser consumida por sus pensamientos.

En cambio, un viernes a la noche la ciudad estaba más animada, el ruido y las personas riendo y charlando la mantenían ahí, en las calles.

Poco a poco los sonidos fueron mermando hasta que miró a un costado. Había regresado al instituto.

Ya de noche el lugar parecía maligno, lleno de sombras, pero no iba entrar al interior de la estructura después de todo. El lugar a donde se dirigía quedaba en el patio trasero, al lado de las canchas de entrenamiento.

Así fue que llegó al invernadero.

El lugar estaba oscuro, pero por las paredes y el techo de vidrio la luna iluminaba los senderos menos lejos de los árboles.

Decidió caminar por ellos con cuidado. No podía escuchar ni sentir la presencia de nadie más allí, y por unos escasos segundos esperó que Syndra se haya quedado con las demás guardianas.

—La curiosidad es algo tan difícil de dejar ¿No es así?

Y ahí terminaron sus esperanzas.

—No he venido a pedir tu ayuda o nada de eso—se aclaró mirando a la maga, llevaba también su uniforme con el saco— he venido a decir una sola cosa.

—Te escucho.

—Sea lo que sea que estés haciendo, para interrumpir mi sueño, déjalo.

La maga sonrió con malicia antes de hablar.

— ¿Te crees el centro del mundo?— preguntó con gracia— como si no tuviera otras cosas más que hacer que perturbar la mente de una niña tan problemática como tú.

—Sé que estás haciendo algo.

—Pues te equivocas. Créelo o no, no tengo interés en buscarte de noche para evitar que duermas o algo por el estilo. Sea lo que sea que te pase… te lo estás haciendo solita.

Miss Fortune se le quedo viendo por unos momentos. La mayor cambio su expresión de divertida a una más seria y aburrida, con el fin de que se le creyera.

—Ahora, ya que me develaste tus "brillantes" deducciones con lo que hago con mi tiempo libre— empezó la de pelo oscuro— me gustaría darte algo que vengo preparando para ti.

—No lo quiero.

—Podrías siquiera darme una oportunidad.

La pelirroja recordó que así había comenzado la charla en el salón y endureció su mirada.

—No caeré en tus trucos de nuevo.

—Dijo la que vino por propia voluntad al invernadero donde dije que la esperaba— recitó con cierto desdén mientras se acercaba a un cantero a uno de los costados— puedes relajarte, no es ningún truco… o por lo menos no de magia.

Pronto volvió al frente de la chica, mostrando lo que traía en las manos.

En una pequeña maceta circular, con tierra que se notaba cuidada, crecía una flor de un singular color lila, acompañada de otras flores delgadas que adornaban armoniosamente a la del centro.

—Eres rara hasta para eso ¿Sabes?— comentó con humor la tiradora, hablando con sarcasmo— si tanto te gusta alguien debes llevarle un ramo de flores, no un maceta.

Syndra sonrió pese a que se burlaban de ella.

—Esta es una azucena, o lirio, las flores que la rodean son flores de lavanda— explicó sin desanimarse— En este instituto nos obligan a tomar clases optativas. Termine eligiendo uno de los talleres de jardinería ya que me alejan del sol y me permiten estar fresca… aparte, para un mago es muy productivo saber cómo sacarle provecho a la vegetación del medio del que vive…

—Estas diciendo un montón de cosas que realmente no me importan.

—Ah… lamento aburrirte— dijo poniendo las flores en una mesa a uno de los costados— esta azucena y las flores de lavanda tienes propiedades que relajan y tranquilizan por su fragancia, son consideradas en este mundo para llevarle a las personas enfermas para que puedan reposar adecuadamente. También le puse en la tierra restos de flores de canela, cuya propiedad acrecienta a las demás.

— ¿Tu hiciste eso?— preguntó mirando nuevamente a las flores. El color le recordaba a Syndra pero en su cabeza no veía a la malvada chica logrando un arreglo tan bonito.

—Sí, pensé en ti mientras lo hacía— confesó logrando que la chica abriera grande los ojos, pestañando luego perpleja por lo que había escuchado— supuse por los castigos que conseguiste y por el mal humor que traes que no consigues dormir ni relajarte… me lo acabas de confirmar con tu sospechas de que tengo que ver en eso. Pensé que quizás esto pueda ayudarte… que quizás podrías verlo como un gesto amable de mi parte.

La pelirroja ahora encaraba a la más grande, las palabras le eran familiar y el asombro que había tenido se convirtió rápidamente en enojo nuevamente.

—Deja de bromear con eso— se quejó, y esta vez era Syndra la que parecía confundida— todas esas palabras que dijiste en el salón, que querías parecerte a Nami para gustarme, que tratarías de ser amable como ella era ¡Déjalo!

—Oh… así que tu amiga muerta monopoliza la "amabilidad" en tu mundo… ya veo.

— ¡Deja de referirte a ella como "mi amiga muerta"! ¡Ya sé que lo está! ¡Lo vi!

Syndra hizo un esfuerzo para guardarse el siguiente comentario al ver el estado de ira que se apoderaba de la otra guardiana.

— ¡Si esta es otra de tus bromas para meterte conmigo, déjalo! ¡Quita a Nami de todo lo que tenga que ver con nosotras y lo mal que nos llevábamos! ¡Déjala en paz!

—No creo que le moleste nada desde que está muerta…

Su comentario fue interrumpido cuando la otra chica le estrujo la camisa con una mano.

— ¿Vas a golpearme?— preguntó con calma, viendo el otro puño fuertemente cerrado a uno de los costados— que civilizado de tu parte.

Miss Fortune la soltó de mala gana, y se llevó una mano a su cabeza, tratando de buscar la calma que había perdido.

—Sea lo que sea… que pase por tu retorcida y rara forma de ser… deja a Nami afuera de esto— pidió de nuevo, tratando de negociar con la maga.

—Solo trate de hacer algo que creí que te ayudaría.

— ¡Bien! Bien… pero hazlo no porque creas que Nami lo haría. Nadie va a ser como ella… tú no serás nunca como ella… así que déjala a un lado. No la vuelvas a traer.

Ahora la contemplaba y parecía que la tiradora volvía a ser consumida por su cansancio y pesados pensamientos.

Le parecía gracioso como podía pasar de estar molesta a triste en tan poco tiempo.

"La tempestad y la calma solo con mencionarle un nombre" pensó dejando que el silencio las envolviera de momentos.

—Entiendo— dijo finalmente la mayor, volviendo a mirar las flores.

Con seriedad busco en los cajones de un ropero viejo cerca de donde estaban y volvió hasta quedar frente la mesa.

— ¿Qué haces?— preguntó la tiradora al ver como los delgados de Syndra agarraban el cuello de la flor.

—Tú lo dijiste, sería más aceptable un ramo de flores que una flor en una maceta sin gracia ¿No es así?— contestó suspirando, dejando ver unas afiladas tijeras que se abrieron buscando cortar el tallo— déjame mejorarlo entonces.

— ¡No lo hagas!— gritó sin entender el por qué, estirando una mano para evitarlo, empujando las de Syndra con torpeza.

Las tijeras cayeron haciendo un sonido metálico en los azulejos de ese sector. Solo cuando el silencio las volvió a invadir la pelirroja se dio cuenta de lo que había provocado.

Syndra se había encogido por reflejo ocultando su mano, cuando se estiro, ahora con el rostro inexpresivo llevó la mano a la altura de su cara. La sangre salía desde un costado de su dedo, como un grueso hilo rojo que se perdía por la muñeca, donde comenzaba el saco.

— ¡Perdón!— se apuró a disculparse viendo la herida.

La tiradora comenzó a mirar a sus alrededores en busca de algo con que auxiliar a la mayor, pero no encontraba nada. En la mesa encontró un trapo, pero al levantarlo corroboro que estaba sucio con tierra y lo desecho junto a las demás idea que podían ocurrirle.

—Si te llevamos con Soraka, ella podría curarte en un instante.

—Debe estar cenando con los demás, lejos de aquí ¿Pretendes que corramos o me dirigió hacia allí volando para que me ponga una bandita?— preguntó, y aunque era evidente que se trataba de sarcasmo el tono era pesadamente neutro.

La más chica se tomó unos segundos para analizarla. Syndra no había apartado la vista de su mano, su expresión era difícil de definir, pero estaba lejos de reclamarle o siquiera parecer enojada por el accidente provocado.

Recordó algo que podría ayudarle y lo busco entre sus cosas, se acercó a la maga y trato de envolver el dedo con su corbata de instituto.

—Lo estas empeorando— comentó sin animo la de pelo oscuro, viendo como la tela no hacía más que ensuciarle más la mano si lograr atarse en lo delgado que era su dedo a comparación.

Desistió de su idea tratando de limpiar la sangre, pero esta seguía brotando de la herida.

—Tú te hiciste esto— dijo tratando de alejar el sentimiento de culpa que ella sentía— ¿Por qué ibas a matar a la flor? Idiota ¿No la plantaste tú allí?

—Ah… ¿Y? Eso solo me hace tener más derecho sobre su vida.

Miss Fortune dejó de mirar la herida para levantar su mirada y verle a los ojos.

Pensó que quizás jamás podría llegarse a entender con la chica que tenía en frente. Era tan diferentes, y ella, como había dicho antes, era lo más distante que podía pensar de Nami.

—Su función era darte calma, ayudar a que lograras conciliar el sueño, pero solo hizo que te burlaras de mí y pensaras lo raro que es recibir una maceta con una flor en lugar de un ramo de flores— explicó con el mismo desdén— lo que sea que no puede cumplir con la finalidad con la que se la creo… ¿No sería mejor si ya no existe?

—Eres tan… perturbante…

—Sí… sueles decirme esas cosas— contestó y alejó su mano del agarre de la otra chica, inclinándose para tomar la tijera y ponerla de nuevo de donde la sacó.

—Lo prefiero— confesó de repente la tiradora, haciendo que la mayor la mire de nuevo— prefiero que seas así de… rara… que tratando de ser… otra persona.

Syndra esbozó una leve sonrisa al entenderle, levantando el dedo lastimado nuevamente a la altura de su cara, pero esta vez apuntando a la otra chica.

—Lámelo.

— ¿… Que?— preguntó quedando totalmente en blanco— No voy a lamerte las heridas, ni lo sueñes, lámete tú.

—Tú fuiste la que me lastimo— aclaró y la pelirroja no pudo debatir eso— así como acabas de reparar el que me llamaras perturbadora… repara el que me hayas cortado.

—Yo… nunca… voy a entender… el hilo que siguen tus pensamientos… Syndra— dijo, tomándose su tiempo.

Como respuesta a la negativa, la más alta apretó con sus otros dedos el herido, agravando la herida y haciendo que más sangre saliera.

— ¡No hagas eso!— se exasperó yendo rápidamente a donde estaba, tomando su mano para que no pudiera lastimarla más— ¡Dios!

Contemplaba ahora el dedo lastimado. La herida estaba a un costado, en diagonal, no parecía profunda, pero si lo suficiente para que no dejara de sangrar por cuenta propia.

Pensó que limpiarla no bastaría y que una bandita seria lo adecuado, pero nuevamente, no había nada cerca que se le parecía para ayudarla.

—Me duele.

—Mentirosa— contestó la pelirroja segura de lo que decía. Habían enfrentado y recibido peor daño en sus misiones como para que cualquiera de las dos se quejara por una herida tan insignificante.

—No estoy mintiendo— le aseguró, su rostro seguía tan inexpresivo, evitando revelar lo que de verdad creía— me duele.

Miss Fortune suspiró, dándose por vencida, miró nuevamente el delgado dedo, como quien mira los vegetales que más odia comer, y llevó sus labios rodeando la herida.

Solo un par de segundos y alejo su boca, escupiendo a un lado.

El sabor a hierro le invadió la boca, tragando para luego sacar la lengua y tratar de disiparlo.

Aun novia la boca cuando la mano libre de Syndra le inmovilizó la quijada, sosteniéndola firmemente, apoyando su boca contra la de ella.

La pelirroja sintió la intromisión de inmediato en su boca, abriendo enormemente los ojos cuando la lengua de Syndra acariciaba la suya.

Era como si quisiera sacarle el sabor que le había generado.

Llegó a tomarle uno de los hombros pero no a alejarla, sentía como descargas eléctricas cerca de su estómago con cada movimiento de la mayor, que la atontaba y le impedía pensar con claridad.

No duro mucho, pues la maga terminó pronto por cerrar el beso simplemente presionando contra sus labios y luego alejarse.

—Lo entiendo— dijo aun teniendo muy cerca los ojos verdes de la menor— dejar de ser como otros… y ser simplemente "Syndra"… para la princesita.

 ** _Nota del autor:_**

"A veces la persona que escogemos cambia lo que éramos. Es todo lo que siempre quisiste y todo lo que no. Es una puerta abriéndose y otra que se cierra. Algunas plegarias tienen sus respuestas, otras nunca se saben. Tratando de resistir y seguir adelante."

 ** _Ross Copperman - Holding On & Letting Go_**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: League of Legends y sus personajes no me pertenecen… pero miren este Christrian Grey que estoy haciendo :v

* * *

 _Capítulo 4_

* * *

 _ **No puedo estar donde tu estas**_

* * *

Miss Fortune veía aburrida como la luz de la mañana entraba por su ventana. Se movió de un lado al otro de la cama, sosteniéndose la cabeza, mirando el techo ahora.

Se sentía extrañamente descansada, no porque haya dormido demasiado, simplemente porque las noches parecían pasar más lentas.

Sus pensamientos no la atormentaban, de hecho ahora se entretenía divagando en su cabeza cosas sin importancia. Llegaba a disfrutarlo hasta que el sueño la alcanzaba.

Y entonces dormía.

Dejó caer su cabeza de lado, aun le quedaban unos buenos minutos antes que la alarma sonara.

Sobre su escritorio pudo divisar las flores lilas, el color brillaba como si se hubieran despertado con ella.

Suspiró pensando que no durarían mucho con ella, aunque pareciera sencillo, la verdad es que no tenía ni idea de cómo cuidar de unas simples "plantas".

Ya las podía imaginar marchitas y decaídas, pero hasta que eso pase…

"Son bonitas"

Volvió a suspirar aun manteniendo la vista en las flores.

"¿Qué sé de Syndra después de todo?"

* * *

Esperó afuera del aula, del lado contrario al pasillo.

Ya había visto a Syndra irse, asi que no corría peligro en ser descubierta.

Finalmente la campana sonó y los alumnos comenzaron a salir, pasando a su lado.

No pudo ocultar su asombro cuando ya nadie quedaba. Acercándose a la entrada de la sala, viendo que también estaba vacía.

— ¿Por qué crees que puedo ayudarte?

Miss Fortune se sobresaltó sin poder ocultarlo, pero ahora a su lado estaba justo la persona que buscaba.

—Oh…— comenzó a decir, aclarándose la garganta para poder expresarse más adecuadamente, la chica que le hablaba imponía cierto aire de respeto que era difícil de pasar— Buenos días… creo que esa sería una forma más educada de saludar.

Janna enarcó una ceja pero no discutió.

—Buenos días—devolvió haciendo un leve asentimiento con su cabeza.

— ¿Sabes? Escuche que te gusta mucho el Natto. Hace poco abrieron un local donde dicen que ese plato es su fuerte y su té es delicioso también. Da la casualidad que tengo mucha hambre aparte… y si no tienes nada que hacer podríamos ir. ¿Ya sabes? Reforzar vínculos como guardianas aliadas, podría ser útil. No creas que es algo especial contigo, planeo hacerlo con todas las demás también, de hecho ya compartí tiempo con su tiradora y…

Ahora Janna le sonreía de lado.

El discurso salió tan marcadamente que se notaba el ensayo previo.

—Creo que sería más "educado" no hacerle perder el tiempo a alguien con un medio deshonesto para un fin diferente.

A la pelirroja le tomó unos segundos más descifrar lo que se le estaba diciendo, pero cuando lo hizo entendió que la habían descubierto.

—Podemos hacer eso, si así lo deseas— comentó la mayor con amabilidad — si el tema que quieres en realidad tratar te queda más cómodo de abordar así, pero sería un desperdicio de energía de tu parte desde que yo sé que no te interesa afianzar lazos conmigo.

—Si me interesa afianzar lazos— comentó algo apenada por tratar de engañar con ese asunto.

—Quizás sea cierto, pero no es lo que te trae ahora a mi ¿Así que…?

* * *

Una lata de soda no era lo que había planeado, pero a como se pusieron las cosas supuso que bastaba.

Cogió una para ella y una de uva para Janna y se la acercó mientras se sentaba a su lado en el banco a las afuera del instituto.

—No entiendo porque crees que yo pueda saber más sobre Syndra que lo que pueda Ahri o cualquiera de su equipo.

—Bueno, desde que estamos aquí ustedes comparten más clases en común.

—Ciertamente, somos compañeras en varias materias.

—Pues eres la única en serlo.

— ¿Y quieres saber cómo es Syndra en… clases?

Dicho así sonaba estúpido y Miss Fortune estuvo a punto de crear una excusa para desviar el tema. Ahora temía que la otra chica se cuestionara la curiosidad que traía.

—Bueno— habló la de pelo lila antes que pudiera decir otra cosa— es una de las mejores estudiantes, no hay materia que haya visto que le cueste. Es silenciosa y se limita a hablar solo si el profesor se lo exige.

"Así que es una cerebrito"

— ¿Y con las demás personas?... ¿Cómo es?

—Tiene un trato cortés con todos, no se involucra con nadie.

— ¿No tiene amigos?

— ¿Aparte de ustedes?

Miss Fortune se quedó en blanco ante esa pregunta ¿Se podría considerar a Syndra amiga del resto del grupo?

Ella defendía y atacaba con todo el equipo, pero a comparación de Ezreal y Soraka costaba verla siquiera hablando distendida con ellos. Inclusive era más sencillo ver ya al equipo de Lux antes que a Syndra en esa situación.

—Claro…— terminó contestando.

—No realmente, como te dije no deja que los demás se involucren…

Janna se detuvo como si hubiera recordado algo, la pelirroja esperó a que continuara pero al no hacerlo tuvo que indagar.

— ¿Qué?

—Ahora que lo mencionas, un grupo de chicas rumoreaba algo.

— ¿Un rumor? ¿Sobre Syndra?— preguntó y la mayor asintió.

—Creían que estaba saliendo alguien.

El corazón de la tiradora se disparó y tratando de disimular la extraña expresión que tenía su rostro miró hacia abajo. Ya casi no le quedaba contenido a su lata.

— ¿Por qué pensarían algo así?— preguntó tratando de sonar casual.

—Hace un par de semanas que ven a Syndra reunirse con un chico.

— ¿…un chico?

—Sí, yo también lo he visto un par de veces. No parece que es de esta escuela, aunque lleva un uniforme parecido.

— ¿Quién es?

—No lo sé.

— ¿Cómo es? ¿Y de qué instituto puede venir si no es de este? ¿Cómo conoció a Syndra entonces?

Janna miró con curiosidad a la pelirroja y esta se dio cuenta que se estaba mostrando descaradamente curiosa con el tema. Al instante trató de volver a su postura relajada, aunque le parecía que era un caso perdido.

—No sé de qué instituto podría ser, quizás ni siquiera pertenezca a uno. Es un chico alto, de pelo largo, blanco, lo lleva recogido en una cola de caballo.

—No he visto a nadie con esa descripción cerca de Syndra.

—Ya veo…

Era turno de la tiradora de observar el extraño comportamiento de la mayor ahora, pues Janna portaba un rostro serio, como si pensar en lo que estaba diciendo fuera algo complejo.

—No me gusta…- murmuró la maga, pero la pelirroja no sabía a qué se refería.

* * *

En los siguientes días no quedó rastro de la Miss Fortune que se dormía en clases. Ahora era una chica despierta y atenta.

Especialmente cuando la jornada terminaba y buscaba a la mayor de su equipo.

No le gustaba espiar a las personas, pero luego de la charla con Janna su curiosidad había dado un pico tan alto que ya no le importaba lo que ella misma pensaba sobre eso.

Finalmente el cuarto día de la semana encontró justo lo que estaba buscando.

Syndra se quedó en el invernadero hasta después de su clase, y fue cuando entro allí un chico que encaja a la perfección con la descripción de Janna.

No sabía el porqué, pero al verle, aun cuando ninguno de ellos podía verla, sintió que su cuerpo se comprimía y descomponía.

Sacudió su cabeza y tomo aire, dispuesta a sacar más información del varón.

Los vio hablar poco, serios los dos, y luego retirarse del invernadero. Caminaban uno al lado del otro.

Esa fue la primera vez.

* * *

La segunda vez la curiosidad pudo llevarla aún más lejos.

Siguiéndolos afuera del instituto.

—Supongo que eres bastante consiente de que nos están siguiendo.

—Mhm— exclamó sin más la de pelo morado mientras seguía caminando.

— ¿Es una amenaza?

Syndra se tomó unos momentos para analizar esa cuestión.

No creía que Miss Fortune sepa realmente lo que estaba pasando, así que no era preocupante que descubra la verdad de momento. Por otro lado no llegaba a entender porque la seguía a escondidas.

—No lo creo— terminó diciendo— tengo una teoría… quizás nos ayude a ahuyentarla.

—Sería conveniente.

La pelirroja se escondía en un negocio de calle, disimulando interés en sus productos. Cuando vio a la derecha, donde sabía que estaba Syndra, la vio abrazando el cuello del chico mientras este sostenía su cintura, besándose.

—Se fue— comentó el varón al separarse un poco, ninguna expresión salía de él por el gesto.

—Ah, como lo sospeche— comentó alejándose también y retomando su caminar, con una sonrisa por la gracia que le causaba la menor— no tiene idea de lo que pasa.

* * *

La tercera vez fue algo que sorprendió a Syndra, pues esperaba no tener que volver a lidiar con la curiosidad de la pelirroja durante un tiempo, pero allí estaba, siguiéndolos por la ciudad.

—Lo lamento— comentó el muchacho— pero a donde te quiero llevar… ella no puede ir.

Esto ya no le causo gracia a la maga, sintiendo el mal humor amenazando por salir.

—Entiendo— dijo tratando de contenerse— Solo te pediré que me hagas un último favor.

…

Miss Fortune llevaba persiguiéndolos un buen tramo, por muchas cuadras. Los veía a ambos agarrados del brazo y esto le enfermaba, podía sentirlo en su estómago, cada vez más, haciendo que a cada paso disimulara menos el estarlos siguiendo.

Ambos entraron a un edificio y la pelirroja no pudo distinguir el lugar hasta que llego a la entrada.

Un hotel con una recepción oscura y privada. Dudo por unos momentos hasta que una pareja salió de allí, viéndola como si estuviera en un lugar que una estudiante no debería.

El sentimiento de incomodidad la llevó a retroceder.

Imposible seguirles el rastro allí, pero viendo de que se trataba el lugar una buena idea se podía hacer de lo que harían.

Se alejó aún más viendo, analizando el edificio.

Vio que tenía varios pisos y que los pasillos daban a la parte de afuera, con escaleras exteriores.

Fue hacia el costado, hacia uno de sus callejones, y cuidando de que nadie la viera uso su poder para volar y llegar a uno de los pisos.

Ya adentró su cabeza razonó que no sabía lo que estaba haciendo ni porque lo hacía.

Dio unos pasos más cuando desistió de seguir y se volteó para salir por donde había venido, topándose de lleno con Syndra.

La hechicera dejo de cruzar los brazos para darle un empujón con uno de ellos que fastidio la menor, pero antes que pudiera decir algo volvió a empujarla con ambas manos, más fuerte, otra vez, hasta que la arrinconó debajo de las escaleras del piso.

— ¡¿Qué haces?!

—Eso debería preguntar yo… aunque siento más curiosidad por saber hasta dónde habrías llegado— inquirió mirándola con seriedad— ¿Qué seguía? ¿Encontrar la habitación y tratar de mirar por la cerradura? Sí que estas un poquito enferma.

— ¡Claro que no iba a hacer eso! No me interesa saber… lo que sea que hagas aquí.

—Pues estaba a punto de jugar a las cartas… evidentemente.

El mal humor que traía se disipó cuando vio el rostro cargado de ira de la pelirroja.

—Deja de espiarme, eres demasiado ruidosa y torpe como para pasar desapercibida— recomendó la mayor no haciendo caso a la expresión de la otra chica— y ahora hazme el favor de no volverme a interrumpir.

Se dio la vuelta y caminó con lentitud, esperándolo.

"En 3… 2…1…"

— ¡¿Con que cara le dices a Ahri "zorra"?!

"Ahí está" pensó Syndra, perfilándose nuevamente a ella.

—Ya te explique eso, ella entra en la definición.

— ¡¿Y no lo entras tú?!

— ¿Eh?... ¿Por qué?

— ¡Ya estas saliendo con alguien!... ¡Y estas con otras personas también!—contestó igual de molesta pese a que la mayor parecía ya divertida con sus planteos.

— ¿"Otras personas" dices? No sé de qué hablas.

— ¡Pasas tiempo con él como pasaste tiempo conmigo en el invernadero y la fiesta del instituto!

Syndra ladeo la cabeza, simulando estar aburrida por la observación.

—Sigo sin ver el problema… o lo que sea que te aqueje.

— ¡Idiota, si ya estas con alguien entonces a mí no me busques! ¡¿Que fue todo eso de regalarme unas flores y tratar de hacerme sentir mejor?!

— ¿Acaso no podía hacerlo si ya me estaba acostando con alguien?

La palabra hizo eco en su cabeza, como si con eso de repente todo estuviera mal. Sentía que odiaba a Syndra, detestaba estar siquiera ahí hablando con ella.

— ¡Tú puedes hacer lo que se te venga en gana, pero entonces mantente alejada de mí!

—Ah… ¿Es esa la cuestión?— preguntó con curiosidad acercándose— ¿Te molesta no ser la única con ese tipo de atenciones de mi parte? Como si tuviera que elegir entre tú y el resto del mundo ¿No es así?

—Ya te dije que hagas lo que…

—Te elijo a ti.

— ¿Qué?

—Vamos a suponer que te elijo a ti. Que prefiero estar contigo que con cualquier otro. ¿Eso estaría bien para ti? ¿Dejarías de reclamarme como lo estás haciendo ahora?

— ¡No te estoy reclamando!

—A mí me parece que sí… y que no te gusta que le ponga atención a los demás… bien, soy toda tuya— cerró con determinación quedando frente suyo— ¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer?

— ¿Qué voy a hacer?

—Mhm… porque yo tengo ciertas necesidades… las cuales estaba a punto de cubrir hasta que me interrumpiste… y ya que no quieres que otro se haga cargo, espero entonces que lo hagas tú.

— ¿Hacer que…?

—Atenderme… satisfacerme en lo que busco— explicó llevando sus dedos a la pierna de la otra chica, deslizándolos hacia arriba.

Miss Fortune no necesitaba seguir preguntando, era claro lo que la mayor pedía.

Sus dedos subían el ruedo de su pollera, deslizándola hacia arriba, buscando su parte trasera, posicionando su mano arriba de su glúteo para luego presionarlo al tiempo que apoyaba la frente en la suya, viendo como los ojos de la menor se cerraban sin rechazar el toque.

Rozó sus labios sin la intención de besarla cuando abrió su palma para estirar los dedos, clavando sus uñas para luego arrastrarlas hacia arriba, haciendo que la menor se estremeciera bajo su tacto.

Volvió a contemplarla de reojo, viéndola encogida, sin ningún rastro ahora del coraje con la que se la había encarado.

Aprovechó entonces para indagar con su otra mano por encima del uniforme, conduciéndola rápidamente hasta uno de sus pechos, presionando un poco contra este, desabotonando luego con sus dedos la camisa para hacer lo mismo solo que ahora por debajo de la tela.

Creyó que podría seguir jugando con la pelirroja de ese modo, pero entonces esta reaccionó, tomando con su mano la suya, alejándola de su pecho.

No la miraba, su cara se perfilaba pesadamente al suelo.

Aun la tenía agarrada de atrás, pero al ver el distanciamiento que trataba de poner con sus toqueteos, opto por soltarla y dejar caer su mano lejos de ella.

Syndra dio dos pasos hacia atrás y sonrío con soberbia.

—Bien… si no me vas a dar lo que quiero…— dijo dándole la espalda mientras se aleja— aun lo puedo buscar en alguien más…

No pudo seguir avanzando, le sostenían firmemente de la muñeca, al voltear la pelirroja la veía con determinación, definitivamente inferior a la inicial, pero aún le quedaba algo de coraje.

—Déjalo…— pidió con firmeza y Syndra sabía que se refería al chico con la que la había visto entrar.

—Lo puedo dejar si quieres— comentó entretenida volviéndose a acercar— a él y a cualquier otro siempre y cuando— continuo agarrándole con gracia la barbilla— tengas algo que sea interesante para mí.

* * *

 _ **Nota del autor:**_

 _"Por siempre es mucho tiempo pero no me importaría pasarlo a tu lado(…) viniste y tomaste este corazón y lo pusiste en libertad(…) estoy desgarrada de que no pueda estar donde tu estas."_

 ** _He is We - I wouldn't mind_**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: League of Legends y sus personajes no me pertenecen…. Y el día de hoy hablaremos de como describir algunos tipos de besos by AndyPain.

* * *

 _Capítulo 5_

* * *

 ** _Como si quisieras que te ame_**

* * *

Syndra presionaba demasiado.

Era muy exigente, rápida, y Miss Fortune, aunque no cortaba el beso, podía sentir la poca atención que la mayor le daba a su placer.

— ¿Por qué siempre eres así?— se quejó la pelirroja sin aire, alejándola con fuerza con sus brazos.

Syndra ladeo su cabeza un poco a su costado, sin entender.

— ¿Acaso no te gusta?

—No es que no me guste… pero preferiría que fuera diferente.

— ¿Diferente?— preguntó la mayor cruzándose de brazos— Tu ni siquiera has besado a alguien antes como para saber lo que es diferente.

—… No necesito haberlo hecho para saber que si hay formas diferentes de hacerlo.

— ¿Ah sí?

—Claro que sí, lo vemos todo el tiempo.

—Ah… casi lo olvidaba, tu manía con espiar a la gente mientras esta en su intimidad con alguien más.

— ¡No es eso, idiota!—le gritó sintiéndose ofendida nuevamente— cualquiera que tenga un televisor o lea algún libro puede fijarse en esas cosas.

—Aparte de verlo escondida detrás de un armario del depósito de la escuela.

— ¡¿Puedes olvidar eso?!

— ¿Puedes tú?

Miss Fortune recordó que estando allí adentro, la noche del baile, Syndra la besó por primera vez, no solo el primero entre ellas dos sino el primero de todos.

Tomando la por sorpresa, agarrándola para que no se moviera, amenazando con ser descubiertas si trataba de evitarlo.

Definitivamente algo que no olvidaría.

—No era el punto de esto— dijo agarrando su frente, tratando de no profundizar en lo último que se le había preguntado— y tú sabes de que estoy hablando.

—No realmente…

—Besaste a ese chico… de forma diferente a como lo haces conmigo.

—Prefiero hacerlo contigo y de la forma que lo vengo haciendo… honestamente— contestó sin mostrar alguna expresión que delatara sarcasmo o sinceridad.

No volvió a ver al chico alto de pelo blanco cerca de Syndra, por lo menos no que ella lo supiera, así que parecía que la mayor estaba cumpliendo su palabra de dejarlo.

Eso la tranquilizaba de una forma extraña, como nunca pensó que se sentiría al saber que la de pelo oscuro no besaba a nadie más.

—Pues yo preferiría que fuera diferente— insistió la menor.

—No sé cómo.

— ¿… Que?

—Me gustaría saber a lo que te refieres con diferente, pero eres realmente mala explicándote. Solo dijiste "Lo vemos todo el tiempo" y te comparas con un chico al que viste una sola vez y no tienes ni idea de qué tipo de relación tenía con él. No te entiendo.

— ¡Te estas burlando de mí! ¡Puedo notarlo!

— ¿De verdad?

—No te estoy diciendo nada que sea muy difícil de entender… ni me estoy comparando tampoco— dijo esto último como si fuera de poca importancia, pero aun así hizo sonreír a Syndra con ello— solo estoy diciendo que podrías ser más… lenta… y suave… considerada conmigo.

— ¿Eh?... ¿Y por qué haría eso?

— ¡Eres insoportable!

—Está bien, está bien… solo bromeaba— comentó haciendo un ademan con la mano para calmar a la pelirroja— ¿Por qué no me muestras lo que quieres?

— ¿Mmm?

—Ya que eres mala explicándote quizás te entienda mejor si me muestras a que te refieres con "Besos diferentes"— explicó y la otra guardiana solo se le quedo viendo— tu puedes besarme cómo quieres.

Miss Fortune se lo pensó un par de veces, inspeccionando el rostro de la otra chica en señal de burla o alguna otra forma que pueda sacar ventaja sin su consentimiento.

—Bien…— terminó diciendo la menor.

Se acercó lo suficiente a su rostro, deteniendo se antes. Podía ver lo violeta del ojo descubierto de Syndra mirándola con atención, y esto la hizo dudar por algunos segundos.

—No tienes idea de cómo hacerlo ¿No es cierto?

— ¡Claro que sí! ¡Si sé cómo hacerlo! Pero se supone que no debes verme.

—… ¿Eso se supone? Pensé que uno cerraba los ojos cuando ya estaba besando, no sabía que antes debía cerrarlos también…

— ¡Solo hazlo!

Syndra volvió a sonreír disfrutando de la frustración de la tiradora, pero no tardó mucho en obedecerle.

Miss Fortune podía apreciar ahora algo que creía no había visto nunca.

Quizás sea porque la mirada de Syndra era la mayor parte del tiempo intimida mente, o quizás el hecho del que solo viéndote uno podía sentir la atención que te estaba poniendo, así sea para criticarte o decir algo que te haga sentir extraño, víctima de lo que sea que pasara por su cabeza.

Pero ahora era diferente.

El rostro de la maga estaba totalmente relajado, incluso sus labios no mostraban signos de nada, toda su expresión estaba extrañamente en paz.

"Como si durmiera" pensó al tiempo que admiraba el lado izquierdo, donde estaba el parche y los cabellos en tonos purpura caían de ese lado, cubriéndolo.

No le tomo mucho tiempo a la pelirroja concluir que la temida hechicera, cuyo hilos de pensamientos a veces le era imposible de seguir y mayormente la estresaban hasta la medula, era muy hermosa.

Tomó aire, dándose valor, y se acercó lo poco que le faltaba hasta que sus labios tocaron los que tenían en frente.

— ¿Eso es a todo lo que te referías?— preguntó Syndra cuando la menor se alejó de ella y pudieron verse de nuevo.

—No, lo estás haciendo mal.

— ¿Ah sí?

—Sí, no se supone que te tengas que quedar inmóvil sin hacer nada, como si estuvieras muerta. Tienes que corresponderme.

— ¿Cómo?

—Haciendo lo mismo que yo… creo.

—Entiendo…— dijo volviendo a poner el mismo rostro relajado, sin verla, esperando.

Miss Fortune volvió a acercarse, besándola nuevamente, sintiendo como la mayor presionaba sobre sus labios esta vez, no tan fuerte y torpe como las anteriores veces, parecía imitar la baja intensidad de la otra chica, buscando de nuevo el contacto cuando esta se separó un poco en un nuevo beso idéntico al que ella le había dado.

Se alejó lo suficiente para poder apreciar el momento en que la chica abría sus ojos, dejando ver sus verdes. Contempló la expresión que traía ahora.

—Estas sonriendo— comentó al notar la pequeña sonrisa que no pudo evitar la menor, la cual trató de borrar volviendo a su seriedad habitual cuando trataba con la maga.

—No lo estoy— dijo una vez que se aseguró que su propio rostro no la estuviera dejando en evidencia— como sea, a ese tipo de beso me refiero… diferente.

—Ya veo.

No se atrevía a volverle la vista, podía sentir la mirada de la mayor sobre ella. Estaba esperando algún tipo de comentario incomodo, pero no volvió nada más.

Se alejó algunos pasos, pensando que lo mejor sea separarse, no era necesario despedirse, rara vez tenían para la otra palabras cordiales de despedida o siquiera saludo.

No en su relación.

— ¿Puedo intentarlo?

La pelirroja ahora si tuvo que mirarla para buscar el significado de estas palabras.

— ¿Puedo besarte yo ahora? De esta forma diferente— se explicó.

—Oh… sí. Si puedes…

Ahora era Syndra la que acortó la distancia entre ambas, resaltando el hecho de que su estatura era mayor, quedándose cerca, esperando que la pelirroja cerrara los ojos como le había indicado antes.

—Dudo mucho que yo haya puesta esa expresión, cierras tan fuertemente los ojos como si fuerza a recibir un golpe en la cara— se quejó la maga haciendo que la pelirroja abriera los ojos solo para rolearlos hacia arriba en fastidio— y estas tan rígida, creo que podría darte un empujón y caerías dura.

—Syndra…

—Dime ¿Tanto miedo te doy?

— ¡No te tengo miedo! ¡Agh…! que frustrante tratar contigo.

—Por lo de los besos de hace un momento, cualquiera diría que disfrutas estar frustrada…

— ¡Pues no es así! ¡Y no has entendido nada!— le recrimino dándose la vuelta para irse, pero al intentarlo la maga le tomó torpemente del brazo, tirándola hacia atrás.

Esto solo acrecentó el enojo de la tiradora que corrió la mano, zafándose del agarre, de un manotazo y ahora la encaraba molesta, con el ceño fruncido y una mirada desafiante.

Syndra luchó contra la tentación de reírse por la actitud de la menor. Ya lo había entendido, le molestaba que sean torpes con ella.

—Perdón— dijo suspirando, buscando las palabras adecuada para darse a entender— no quería hacerte enojar… de verdad quiero intentar eso de los besos.

—No lo has entendido para nada, así que déjame en paz y…

—Dame otra oportunidad— pidió con calma, tratando que su voz tranquilizara a la irascible chica— creo que entendí que es lo que quieres.

—Lo dudo— comentó aun con una expresión molesta en su rostro.

Syndra sonrío y volvió a tratar de acercarse, tomó como buena señal que la pelirroja no se alejara.

—Solo te vas a burlar de nuevo cuando cierre los ojos ¿Verdad? Siempre tratas tan mal a…

Interrumpió sus palabras no por algún contacto en su rostro, sino en su mano. Los delgados fríos dedos de la mayor tocaban su dorso, buscando los suyos, acariciando su palma luego, para entrelazar finalmente sus dedos.

Llevó la otra mano al rostro, repentinamente acalorado de la pelirroja. Podía sentir como su mejilla contrastaba con el frio de su tacto, mientras su pulgar se movía rozando su piel.

Acercó su rostro en sincronización a como se cerraban los parpados de la menor, estando totalmente abajo cuando su nariz paso al lado de la suya, sintiendo ya sus labios también.

Trató de mimetizar el anterior beso en un principio, solo labios, moviendo y presionando, disfrutando de lo curioso y suaves que estos son.

Luego presionó más, buscando profundidad en su boca, pero no adentrándose, no esta vez.

Quería solamente que la curiosidad de la pelirroja la llevara a buscar ella esta vez la humedad de la otra.

Y así lo hizo.

Miss Fortune aprovechó la apertura, buscando con su lengua tímidamente en los labios de la otra chica. Un nuevo escarmiento cruzó por su espalda cuando sintió el tacto húmedo y frio que esperaba.

Syndra cerraba sus labios alrededor de los de la menor, volviéndolos a abrir para dejar que la encontrara de nuevo.

Cortó el beso cuando empezó a sentir la necesidad de subir el ritmo.

Eso no era lo que había entendido de esta vez, y pensaba con diversión seguir ese pequeño pedido de la tiradora.

No recibió la misma expresión que cuando abrió los ojos la anterior vez. Miss Fortune no sonreía.

Los ojos verdes la observaban con una mirada perdida, resaltando más su color por lo ruborizado de sus mejillas. Su boca se mantenía semi-abierta, dejado entrar el aire con profundidad y calma.

Era como ver a una niña pequeña extasiada por algún dulce, pero resulta que el dulce eres tú, inevitable foco de su atención, robando todos sus sentidos.

Encantada.

* * *

 _ **Nota del autor:**_

"Estoy cayendo por tus ojos pero ellos aún no me conocen todavía. Y con la sensación de que lo olvidare todo (…) fui hecho para mantener tu cuerpo caliente, pero soy frio como el viento (…)"

 ** _Kiss me- Ed Sheeran_**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: League of Legends y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

 _Capítulo 6_

* * *

 _ **Lo que pudo ser**_

* * *

—Es en los alrededores de los acantilados, a las afueras de la ciudad.

El equipo de Ahri se encontraba reunido en el juego de living en su apartamento. Todos escuchaban a Soraka, que fue quien llamo a una reunión de emergencia.

Hacia una semana que la curandera percibía una fuerza atípica en la zona, pero no fue hasta ese día que estuvo segura que dicho fenómeno drenaba la energía de las personas en la ciudad.

—Dos hospitales se encuentran dentro de la zona y también un área de reposo. Las personas de la ciudad los ubicaron allí por la tranquilidad de estar cerca de los acantilados y lejos del bullicio de la ciudad… ninguno parece tener idea de lo que está pasando.

—Al ser lugares donde tratan a personas en estados de debilidad, no deben estar notando que se vean desanimados y frágiles por la pérdida de energía… es muy inteligente— razonó Ahri, haciendo que Soraka asintiera en esto.

— ¿Entonces estamos hablando que todo es una actividad de la estrella oscura?— cuestionó Ezreal.

—No estoy segura… pero tanta maldad en los actos sumado a la magia que se está utilizando… no conozco otro ente capaz de hacerlo— contestó la curandera del equipo.

—Entonces también deberíamos informar al equipo de Lux.

—Ya fueron informadas.

— ¿Y por qué no están en esta reunión?— volvió a cuestionar el chico recibiendo silencio de Ahri acompañado de un ademan que le restaba importancia al asunto.

Syndra escuchaba la plática desde su lugar, sentada en el sofá. No podía aportar mucho al asunto así que se limitaba a escuchar las deducciones de sus compañeros.

A su lado, también sentada aunque apoyada en el apoyabrazos del sofá al otro extremo, estaba Miss Fortune. La chica parecía aburrida por el asunto. Definitivamente escuchar sobre misiones no le divertía igual que hacerlas y terminarlas a balazos.

Se alarmó a sentir un frio contacto en su mano, haciéndola sentar erguida al momento.

Miró con rapidez la mano de Syndra acariciando su muñeca y luego a la chica a su lado, no la veía a ella, sino al frente, donde Miss Fortune puso su vista luego, temiendo que los demás pudieran verlas.

Pronto la mayor paso de su muñeca a la rodilla más próxima, deslizando sus uñas por la piel de esta, haciéndola escarmentar.

—Déjalo— le pidió por lo bajo, deteniendo sus caricias con su mano, Syndra ahora le veía, llevando una sonrisa divertida— ahora no.

—Oh… ¿Después si?— pregunto haciéndola sonrojar de inmediato.

—No quise decir eso.

— ¿Tu magia no sintió nada Syndra?— pregunto Ahri, haciendo que ambas vieran al frente ahora.

—No realmente, no más de lo que ya Soraka dijo— contestó esta con naturalidad, sin importarle que frente a los ojos de todos M.F. le sostenía la muñeca en una posición extraña.

— ¿Qué hacen?

—Nada— contestó de mala gana la tiradora, soltándola y desviando la vista hacia cualquier otro lado.

* * *

— ¿Estas segura que es aquí?

Los acantilados quedaban realmente lejos de las instalaciones más próximas. Podían oír el sonido del mar bramando no muy lejos de donde estaban, pero fuera de eso no había nada más.

—Soraka dijo que nos esperaba aquí.

—Pues no la veo por ningún lado… tampoco a Syndra— agregó con desdén la tiradora.

Ahri se cruzó de brazos pensando en lo que podrían hacer a continuación. Solo estaban los 3 ahora, Syndra no había contestado a ningún llamado y la curandera se supone que debería estar en el lugar donde se encontraban, pero no era el caso.

—Te dije que debíamos venir con el equipo de Lux— comentó Ezreal con el mismo desdén de la pelirroja y su líder solo roleo sus ojos hacia arriba.

—Echemos un vistazo, si no encontramos nada nos regresamos y ya— explicó sin ánimos la guardiana y para su suerte los dos tiradores no le discutieron.

De una u otra forma, el buscador no tardó en hacer afán de lo suyo e indicó hacia un sector. Una cueva adentro de la roca que daba al abismo.

—Te apuesto el almuerzo de mañana que allí es donde se esconden los malos— agregó Miss Fortune ya al pie de la cueva.

El lugar era oscuro y, aunque no había hablado muy alto, el eco de su voz se hizo escuchar, pero lo que predominaba más en el lugar era el sentimiento, y estaban seguro que todos podían sentirlo, de que algo estaba terriblemente mal allí.

—Vamos— dijo Ahri, y como líder que era se puso en frente, usando sus poderes para iluminar el camino que tenía por delante.

Los tiradores la siguieron sin poner ninguna queja, pero a medida que los tres avanzaban era evidente que se estaban enfrentando a algo que los superaba ampliamente.

El interior de la caverna no era nada de lo que ninguno haya visto antes, parecía un laberinto lleno de espejos y cristales oscuros, los pasillos eran interminables y cada vez que entraban a uno las bifurcaciones se multiplicaban.

—Dime que no propondrás algo tan estúpido como que nos separemos— comentó M.F. cuando Ahri se detuvo, dándose la vuelta para verlos.

—Nos podemos comunicar entre nosotros, no estaremos realmente separados y abarcaremos mejor esta zona, aparte… en todo este tiempo no nos hemos topado con nada que nos ataque… o nadie en realidad.

—El lugar es macabro— comentó Ezreal cruzándose de brazos, apoyando así lo que la otra tiradora había dicho.

—Somos guardianes estelares. No nos podemos acobardar por una cueva oscura como esta.

— ¿Bromeas verdad?— insistió la pelirroja— es obvio que este lugar no es un simple "cueva oscura". Aun no entiendo porque no hemos alertado al equipo de Lux a venir aquí.

El asentimiento rotundo de Ezreal ante esto no se hizo esperar.

—Bien, vayan ustedes a ocultarse debajo de las faldas de las guardianas del otro equipo— comentó con hastío y cansancio— pero si Syndra y Soraka están aquí, y algo les paso, no hacen más que demorar su rescate.

Con estas últimas palabras la líder se apresuró a desaparecer por uno de los túneles.

Miss Fortune miró entonces a Ezreal y el chico se encogió de hombro, suspiró y señaló uno de los túneles.

—Ten cuidado.

—Lo mismo.

* * *

Miss Fortune ya llevaba un buen tramo, pensando en regresar cuando se percataba que no sabía cómo hacerlo tampoco.

Estaba a punto de tratar de comunicarse con el resto de su equipo cuando ingreso a una sala diferente al resto, no por su apariencia, sino por su contenido: Una enorme esfera de plata brillante, tanto que todo se reflejaba a la perfección en ella.

— ¡Soraka!— gritó la tiradora al ver en el cristal la imagen de la chica.

Busco rápidamente en el atípico suelo de cristales y la encontró, recostada, inconsciente, con varias heridas en el cuerpo.

— ¡Soraka!— la volví a llamar, revisándola con las manos, tomándola en los brazos para poder reincorporarla.

El movimiento pareció hizo que la curandera volviera en sí de a poco, le dio una débil sonrisa a la pelirroja, haciendo que esta se relajara un poco.

—Descuida, te sacare de aquí— le aseguró la tiradora, buscando con su vista a un lado y al otro de la sala.

La presencia de alguien se sintió a sus espaldas y volteo para ese sector, Syndra levitaba con calma, viendo a ambas.

—Gracias a las estrellas— exclamó aún más aliviada al verse en compañía— ayúdame, Ahri y Ezreal también están en la cueva, mientras antes lleguemos con ellos podemos…

— ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?— la interrumpió la mayor, su voz detonaba de cansancio y molestia.

—Soraka nos dio la ubicación— contestó sin más.

Syndra miró hacia la curandera, esta no decía nada, solo le devolvió la mirada con una expresión endurecida.

—Miss…— llamó a la pelirroja apretándole el brazo. Esta solo asintió creyendo que entendía lo que se le decía, y sin ningún problema la levanto, cargándola con ambos brazos.

—Lo mejor será salir de aquí primero. Regresaremos con el equipo de Lux y destruiremos este lugar— comentó tratando de llevar calma a la más chica— Ezreal y Ahri deben estar aun dando vueltas por el lugar, ayúdame a encontrarlos Syndra y…

Ambas guardianas podían ver como las habituales esferas de la mayor volaban rodeándola, pero no en su tono lilas, eran plateadas, reflejando la expresión estupefactas de ambas al no entender.

— ¿…Syndra?

— ¿Y por qué debería ayudarlas?

Miss Fortune sintió como si la golpearan por diferentes sectores, incapaz de ver a su atacante o siquiera defenderse, terminó soltando a su compañera, que cayó bruscamente frente a ella.

Apoyó sus manos en el suelo mientras los golpeas retomaban y el peso de su cuerpo parecía oprimirla.

Solo cuando su cabeza tocó el suelo el tormento frenó.

Escuchaba los pasos sobre el cristal, armónicos y tranquilos, levantó su vista siguiendo las botas de Syndra hasta llegar a su rostro, sonreía de lado. En su mano se formaba una esfera de plata.

Lo último que vio fue su reflejo antes de que esta se estrellara en su cara, haciendo que todo se volviera negro.

* * *

 **Nota del autor:**

¡K6 NO TIENE NADA QUE ENVIDIARLES A ESTOS MOSQUITOS!

Capitulo que necesito para crear una trama sostenible.

EL cap que viene es LO MAS. Lo vengo pensando pero hace uffff y va a estar muy PERO QUE MUY bueno.

Posiblemente modifique este fic un poco, quiero cambiarles los títulos y modificarlos con una nueva modalidad que adoptare para todos mis fics futuros.

Halloween ha traído ideas interesantes, y siempre me ha gustado esa fecha para hacer cambios en mi vida :P


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: League of Legends y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Con el siguiente capítulo los títulos cambiaran y las notas del autor también. Dejare que este capítulo termine lo que intentaba previamente y luego ya…

* * *

 _Capítulo 7_

* * *

 ** _Rechazando tu amor_**

* * *

— _No me agrada._

 _Ahri suspiró ante la negativa de la pelirroja._

 _Ya llevaban un buen tiempo trabajando con el nuevo equipo y aún más tiempo había pasado desde el incidente en el que habían perdido a sus antiguas compañeras como para adjudicar el mal humor que la tiradora tenía para una de los nuevos integrantes._

— _¿Por qué no te agrada?— trató la líder, creyendo poder solucionar las diferencias con palabras y quizás consiguiendo una respuesta razonable._

— _No lo sé, no me agrada._

 _No la consiguió._

 _La líder miro entonces al frente, en la mesa enana donde los tres integrantes nuevos estaban sentados haciendo tiempo luego de comer su plato._

 _Ezreal parecía particularmente aburrido, jugando con sus palillos chinos, haciendo como si fueran unos bigotes, Soraka le miraba con una sonrisa pero tampoco aportaba mucho, y el asunto de discusión con M.F., Syndra, solo se mantenía de brazos cruzados, cerrando su único ojo visible, aparentando incluso dormir._

 _Aún no había confianza entre los miembros, menos aún pedir un ambiente de hermandad y las reuniones como estas terminaban siendo incomodas para todos, pero Ahri tenía fe de que con el tiempo lograría ser un gran equipo._

— _Yo creo que el problema es que aún no la conoces bien— trato de nuevo, encaminándose a la mesa con los demás._

— _Acaso tú le conoces bien._

— _La estrella prima vio en su interior y descubrió en ella una hermana, otra guardiana estelar… es suficiente para mí._

— _Tú y tu confianza en las decisiones de la estrella— recrimino con cansancio la pelirroja, pero evito profundizar ya que ahora se encontraban a la par de los demás._

 _Tomaron asiento una a la par de la otra, escuchando para aprobación de Ahri, como los tres ya mantenían un conversación._

—… _así que me sacaron el apéndice, pero no es la cicatriz más grande que tengo— concluía Ezreal, levantando su codo y mostrando una antigua cicatriz muy larga— esta me la hice cuando me caí de un barranco._

— _¿Te caíste de un barranco?— preguntó sin entender Soraka._

— _Sí, bueno… una apuesta con unos amigos… la termine perdiendo— confesó tocándose la cabeza al recordarlo— pero apuesto que la tuya es más asombrosa, Syndra._

 _La aludida finalmente los miró, y con su pesado silencio dio a entender que esperaba que el rubio se explique._

— _El parche en el ojo— comentó el rubio sin ocular su curiosidad— Es por una herida ¿verdad? ¿Cómo lo conseguiste? ¿Perdiste el ojo?_

— _¡Ezreal!— castigó Ahri viendo el poco tacto con el que se abordaba el tema._

— _Perdón— se disculpó el muchacho, sonriendo con amabilidad, pero viendo a Syndra de nuevo, en espera de la respuesta._

— _Ah… es verdad— exclamó con desde la mayor, tocándose por encima del parche— no veo nada de este ojo y esta tan atrofiado que prácticamente no sirve… es igual a no tenerlo._

— _¿Cómo lo perdiste?_

— _¡Ezreal!_

— _Perdón… ¿Cómo fue que paso ese horrible incidente?— se corrigió el chico tratando de sonar más apropiado._

— _Fue cuando mi padre trato de asesinarme, encerrándome en el sótano y prendiéndole fuego al lugar._

— _¿…eh?_

— _Al nacer mate a mi madre. Los curanderos del pueblo dijeron que absorbí toda su vida y por eso murió. Mi padre me odio desde entonces y cuando era aún una niña me encerró e incendio la casa. Una de las maderas en llama cayó en mi rostro y me lastimo el sector izquierdo, dejándome ciega de ese ojo._

 _El ambiente se volvió pesado y sombrío, y aunque Ezreal aún mantenía su sonrisa se notaba que se arrepentía de haber preguntado._

— _Pe-perdón— se disculpó por tercera vez._

— _¿Qué paso con tu padre?— preguntó Miss Fortune sin haberse inmutado._

— _Lo mate._

 _Todos guardaron silencio luego de esa confesión y como Syndra no siguió explicando la pelirroja tuvo que insistir._

— _¿Lo mataste?_

— _Así es… al ser todavía una niña cuando eso ocurrió, no controlaba mis poderes. Cuando la madera caliente cayó en mi cara, quemándome, me asuste y mi poder se desato, destruyendo la casa… él estaba adentro, murió aplastado por los cimientos._

— _Eso no quiere decir que tú lo hayas matado, no fue tu culpa— trató de suavizar Ahri._

— _¿De veras lo crees? La verdad es que no me molesta en absoluto sentirme responsable asunto— confesó con armonía y tranquilidad, luego dio una leve sonrisa— Él se lo busco… y me encontró… y con ello su muerte._

 _Miss Fortune miró con receló a Ahri, en una expresión de "Te lo dije" la líder le sonrió nerviosa pero no agregó nada._

— _Eso significa que quedaste huérfana a muy temprana edad ¿No es así?— preguntó con cuidado Soraka, quien no parecía afectarle los hechos que narraba la otra maga como para cambiar su trato afable con ella._

— _Sí._

— _¿Quién se encargó de ti?_

— _La familia que me quedaba me temía horriblemente más que odiarme, al igual que el resto del pueblo… termine en un internado._

— _¿Y estuviste allí hasta que la estrella prima te invocó?_

— _No realmente. Pude ingeniármelas para largarme de allí pronto._

— _¿Sola desde muy chica?— siguió indagando la curandera, Y Syndra asintió— Eso es admirable. No fue hasta hace muy poco que pude aprender a cocinar algo y tu desde hace mucho tiempo que te vales por tu cuenta y puedes lidiar con todas esas cosas. Sorpréndete de verdad._

" _¿De dónde sacaron a esta chica?" se preguntaba Ahri, sin poder creer el tacto y la habilidad de la menor del grupo para trasformar una charla incomoda en algo agradable. Viendo lo positivo en toda esa historia oscura._

 _Poco a poco presencio como la charla se volvía más amena y se desviaba a temas más triviales, inclusive ella participaba con algunos comentarios e indagando con humor en la vida de sus nuevos compañeros._

 _No pudo evitar notar el mutismo y nula participación de la pelirroja, y cuando miro a su costado, su amiga se apoyaba en su codo, viendo hacia otro lado, con cara de fastidio._

 _Se preguntó cuánto tiempo le tomaría aceptar que tenían un nuevo equipo. Otras personas con las cuales luchar lado a lado y confiar._

* * *

— ¡Syndra!

Los gritos se dejaban escuchar por todos los pasillos de la caverna, rebotando con un eco espantoso de ida y vuelta.

— ¡Syndra!— volvió a gritar con fuerza Miss Fortune mientras se adentraba a gran velocidad por una nueva entrada oscura— ¡Syndra!

Volvió a llegar a una fosa oscura donde más caminos se abrían, solo siendo iluminada por su luz estelar y sin tener idea de adónde ir ahora.

— ¡Syndra!— volvió a gritar con ira pero nada pasaba.

Volvió a girarse para probar por una nueva apertura, pero entonces una débil luz lila comenzó a aparecer en uno de los pasillos, haciéndose cada vez más nítida.

Finalmente Syndra apareció, levitando con calma y sin apuros, de brazos cruzados y con una expresión aburrida.

— ¿Qué es esto? Ni un día desde la última vez que te di una paliza y apareces de nuevo aquí… sola— agregó al no sentir la presencia de ninguna otra guardiana en la cueva.

— ¡¿Pero qué demonios crees que estás haciendo, Idiota?!— Comenzó totalmente ida en ira— ¡¿Por qué atacaste a Soraka?! ¡¿Por qué me atacaste a mí?!

—Deberías estar agradecida, no les mate— comentó con el mismo desdén— inclusive deje que se fueran sin impedírselos… tomarlo como un regalo de despedida o algo.

— ¡¿Por qué nos atacaste?!

— ¿No tuvieron acaso una aburrida reunión donde debaten todo lo que no entienden? Ya debieron llegar a la conclusión de eso sin que…

— ¡¿Por qué?!

Syndra le dio una nueva mirada contemplativa a su compañera, llevaba los puños fuertemente cerrados y la expresión más dura en su rostro que jamás le vio poner, tenía la mandíbula tan tensa que inclusive parece temblar.

—Me estorbaban— explicó sin más— llevó trabajando semanas en algo, no iba a permitir que su sentido de la justicia vagamente orientado por causas nobles estropearan todo lo que avance.

— ¡¿Acaso tú tienes algo que ver con lo que pasa en los hospitales?! ¡¿Eras tú la que robaba energía a esas personas?!

—Algo así…

— ¡Deja de jugar conmigo!— gritó sacando sus armas, apuntándole, viendo como la maga no se tomaba en serio la discusión— ¡¿Qué quieres decir con "algo así"?!

—Yo no les estoy absorbiendo su energía, pero digamos que soy la responsable de que la otra cosa lo haga.

— ¿La otra cosa?

—Es demasiado complejo para que tu limitado entendimiento lo comprenda.

Miss Fortune apuntó más rígidamente hacia donde ella estaba, pero la mayor estaba lejos de parecer asustada.

—Te lo preguntare directamente ¿Eres una estrella oscura?— indagó con detenimiento.

—No— contestó con contundencia— pero estoy recibiendo de su ayuda.

— ¿Por qué?

—Me han dado algol interesante que puedo usar para mis beneficios.

— ¡¿Eso es todo?! ¡¿Te dieron algo y por eso nos traicionas?! ¡¿A todas?! ¡¿Renuncias a tu deber de guardiana solo porque te sedujeron con un… regalo?!

Syndra sonrió de lado ante las acusaciones, la tiradora seguía apuntándole y presionaba tan fuerte sus armas que sus brazos escarmentaba ante la presión.

—Sí— contestó sencillamente, y esperó a ver que otra reacción saldría de la pelirroja, pero esta no hizo nada.

Dejó de levitar, apoyando sus pies en la piedra de la caverna, caminando hacia la otra chica, no se detuvo hasta que las armas apuntaron directo sobre tu pecho.

—Dispárame si vas a hacerlo, no tendrás una oportunidad mejor que está en el futuro.

— ¡Yo si se lo que significa tener una hermandad por las guardianas! ¡No lastimo a otra!

— Y entonces si no piensas disparar… ¿Por qué me apuntas?

—Te obligare a volver con nosotras… ¡Ahora!

— ¿Por qué volvería yo a un bando tan débil? No… estoy bien a donde estoy ahora. No voy a volver.

— ¡No te estoy preguntando! ¡Vas a volver conmigo y con las guardianas estelares! ¡Arreglaras esto!

— ¿Arreglar dices?... ¿Qué exactamente?— pregunto un poco más divertida— la traición a la estrella prima y sus cachorros… ¿O tu roto corazón?

Miss Fortune apretó más su mandíbula al ver como la otra chica se tomaba como una broma todo lo que estaba pasando, todo lo que sentía.

—Cualquiera de las dos cosas que sea… no estoy interesada en "arreglarlas"

Una más que la otra quedó estupefacta por la repentina esfera brillante que golpeó el hombro de Syndra, como si le hubiera atravesado con gran velocidad. A este ataque se le sumaron pequeños más que desataron una nube de polvo desde el suelo.

Miss Fortune se cubrió con ambas manos pero no era el objetivo de las esferas de poder.

— ¿Atacando por la espalda…?— escuchaba la voz de Syndra aun cuando el polvo no había bajado— ¿…Ahri?

Ante la mención del nombre la tiradora miró hacia la entrando, ahora unas luces brillantes entraban a gran velocidad a la sala e iluminaban más claramente las oscuras paredes de roca.

—Tú no tienes derecho a reclamar eso— contestó con determinación y enojó la líder.

—Ah… cuanta verdad— comentó la maga, mostrándose ante las demás, La pelirroja pudo ver que se sostenía el hombro donde la sangre manchaba ya sus ropas.

—No pongas resistencia, Syndra— gritó Ezreal sumándose— vamos a aclarar las cosas, no queremos hacerte daño— exclamó el chico pero entonces su líder volvió a poner poder en su esfera, tanto que esta comenzó a destellar de un verde chispeante— porque… no queremos hacerle daño… ¿Verdad?... ¿Ahri?

Como respuesta mando con fuerza la esfera hacia Syndra.

—Tratar de matarme es la opción correcta, querida líder…— comentó al tiempo que las estructuras de cristal plateado aparecían para defenderla.

— ¡Syndra! ¡No!

Pero las esferas de acero atravesaron la magia de la guardiana estelar, dándole de lleno sin ningún problema.

—… pero no es como si fuera a dejar que eso ocurra— termino la hechicera mientras el cuerpo de Ahri tocaba el piso abruptamente.

Soraka fue de inmediato a atender a la chica mientras Ezreal se ponía en frente de ambas encarando las esferas de acero cuando estas se pusieron en posición ofensiva hacia ellos.

— ¡Detente!— amenazó Miss Fortune apuntándole nuevamente.

—Deja de dar tanta lastima… ya dejamos en claro que eres incapaz de disparar— se burló, apunto de atacar contra los otros tres guardianes.

— ¡Gracias a la estrella que tiene aliados muy "capaces" de llenarte de plomo!

La voz escandalosa de Jinx se dejó escuchar junto con sus lanzamisiles directamente dirigidos a ella, envolviéndola en una explosión.

—…O polvo estelar… plomo o polvo estelar, lo que te haga más daño— se corrigió entrando en la sala seguida de todo su equipo.

Pero a medida que el lugar se dejaba ver de nuevo, su expresión confiada cambio por completo.

La materia que lo reflejaba todo había envuelto a Syndra en su defensa y ahora la maga no mostraba ningún signo de los ataques de las guardianas, salvo su hombro, el cual había sido herido por tener las defensas bajas, algo que no parecía querer repetir.

—Es demasiado poderosa ahora— comentó Soraka, siendo ya asistida por Janna en ayudar a Ahri.

—Quizás sea más poderosa que una guardiana estelar ¡Pero no puede hacer nada contra el poder de todos juntos!— exclamó Lux, apuntándole con su vara.

—De acuerdo— comentó Poppy, tratando de embestir a gran velocidad el cuerpo de Syndra, pero la materia volvió a protegerla, haciendo volar por los aires a la pequeña guerrera.

Lulú puso un escudo sobre ella y amortiguo la caída.

—Sí, juntos— comentó Ezreal al ver que Ahri se ponía de pie, para su dicha esta asintió.

—Juntos.

Miss Fortune titubeaba en su lugar, viendo cómo, en efecto, sus compañeros atacaban a un solo objetivo en común.

Syndra, aunque se mostraba poderosa, comenzaba a dar de a poco fallos en sus ataques y defensas, abrumada por todas las habilidades de los guardianes.

La caverna parecía pasarla peor. Las rocas comenzaban a caerse, inclusive el suelo empezó a desfibrarse, mostrando sectores de cristal, dejando ver que debajo de sus pies la oscuridad ocultaba lo que fuera que lo traspasaba.

—Te tengo— exclamó Soraka.

Syndra y Miss Fortune lo notaron solo cuando esta lo dijo, debajo de la oscura hechicera un brillo resplandeciente iluminaba sus pies, atándola, silenciándola.

En cuanto Ahri lo notó se elevó por los aires, llegando a la par de Lux que ya cargaba su rayo.

La pelirroja vio como ambas líderes concentraban su energía al máximo y luego miró a Syndra, aun en esa condición, que sería su última en un par de segundos, la de pelo oscuro sonrió con soberbia ante sus sentenciadoras.

Su cuerpo actuó por sí solo, llevando sus pistolas al mismo tiempo que gritaba mientras mandaba su habilidad final.

Varios disparos hacia donde estaba Syndra, a sus pies, a su costado, a todos lados, quebrando los cristales por donde las balas pasaban.

Al quebrarse la superficie, la mayor cayó sin poder evitarlo, perdiéndose en la oscuridad del pozo.

Las líderes interrumpieron entonces su ataque al no ver al objetivo.

Se acercaron al cráter e, iluminándolo todo, se dieron cuenta del foso con agua en lo profundo de ese abismo.

— ¡Imposible!— exclamó con enojo Ahri, examinando la superficie donde algunas rocas caían y se perdían, pero no había rastro de Syndra— ¡¿Dónde está?!

— ¿Bromeas?— exclamó Jinx llegando al bordo— con un ataque como ese debió quedar hecha picadillos. Los peces estarán contentos.

— ¡¿Disparaste a matar?!— preguntó con el mismo enojo, ahora dirigiéndose a su tiradora— ¡Contesta! ¡¿Le diste?!

—Yo…

—Debemos salir de aquí— dijo de repente Soraka, haciendo que todos voltearan a verla— la energía de estos cristales están consumiendo con rapidez la nuestra, si nos quedamos unos minutos más nos aplastara… aparte…

—Se acercan— le ayudó Janna.

— ¿De qué hablan?

—Enviados de la estrella oscura… vienen para aquí…

—No podemos luchar así— agregó Lulú viendo la condiciones de todos.

Ahri volvió a mirar el interior del cráter, nada en la superficie del agua.

"Si no salió hasta ahora… ya debería de haberse ahogado" razonó con el tiempo acabándose. Volvió la vista a su amiga, Miss Fortune parecía confundida, consternada, pero no aportaba nada al debate y su mirada estaba perdida en el bordo del cristal que ella misma rompió.

—Vámonos.

* * *

 **Nota del autor:**

"Y perdí lo que soy y no puedo entender porque mi corazón esta tan roto rechazando tu amor (…) lo que sé es que el final se acerca. Llévame a casa, a mi corazón (…) hay una luz, no es el sol, tomando todos los que destrozo, llevándonos a donde pertenecemos y el amor vencerá."


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: League of Legends y sus personajes no me pertenecen… de pertenecerme su lore seria mucho más interesante y gay ¿Saben?_

 _Nota del autor: Pueden dejar si quieren review al final de los capitulos, yo ya no se los pedire mas al final de los mismos. De ahora en adelante quiero cambiar unas cosas... empezando por mi.  
_

* * *

 _Capitulo 8_

* * *

 _ **Daria todo por oírlo**_

* * *

— ¡¿Cómo que no sabes si le diste?!

Aunque ya le había gritado a Ahri que la dejara tranquila, creyendo que encerrándose en su habitación bastaría para alejarla, la líder de su equipo estaba justo allí, logrando el deseo de arrancarse la cabeza de una buena vez por todas.

— ¡Eres una tiradora de elite, maldición! ¡¿Cómo es posible que no sepas si una de todas las balas que tiraste hacia ella le haya dado?!

Miss Fortune detestaba explicarse muchas veces, y ya lo había hecho, frente a todos. Como Jinx dijo, un ataque como ese debía bastar para eliminar a Syndra, pero eso no era en lo que Ahri seguía insistiendo.

Ella no quería saber que tan fuerte y letal era su ataque definitivo, ella quería saber si Syndra estaba muerta o no.

"No lo sé"

Sus dedos apretaron el tallo de la flor sobre su escritorio.

El recuerdo solo hizo que se sintiera aún más confundida ¿Realmente había matado a esa chica?

Quien se había burlado todo el tiempo de ella.

Que actuaba caprichosamente siguiendo sus propios deseos mientras le aseguraba que todo lo que quería era a la pelirroja.

La que la había besado tantas veces y al abrir los ojos podía verse reflejada en su mirada, con tanta atención que solo pareciera existir para ella.

"¿Por qué?"

Apretó más el tallo, haciendo que el peso de los pétalos quebrara la flor y esta se deje caer hacia un lado, solo entonces retiro su mano de allí.

—Quizás lograste parecer confundida ante las demás, pero a mí no me engañas…

— ¡Ahri!— la cortó molesta, sentía que su cabeza explotaría en cualquier momento.

La líder espero unos momentos, pero solo bufó molesta viendo que su amiga no diría nada más, terminó retirándose con un portazo.

Una vez sola Miss Fortune volvió a mirar la flor, quebrada y con la cabeza hacia abajo. Sentía la pena, pero ya no sabía si solo era por haber arruinado algo tan bonito.

* * *

Los días siguientes fueron interminables. Lidiar con la incertidumbre no era algo con lo que Miss Fortune pueda llevar, menos aún tener paciencia.

Suspiró dejando a un lado el cuaderno de apuntes.

El desorden de su habitación reflejaba el desorden en su propia cabeza.

Alguna de sus ropas estaban esparcidas por el piso junto con su bolso escolar. El escritorio estaba lleno de papeles desparramados, por lo que opto por llevar sus demás materiales a la cama. Y allí estaba, viendo lo imposible que era avanzar en la materia para la cual debía rendir al día siguiente.

"Odio esa estúpida escuela de todas formas" pensó y al tratar de levantarse dos libros cayeron al suelo.

Volvió a suspirar sintiéndose frustrada.

Ya habían pasado tres días.

Tres días sin saber nada de Syndra.

"— _El poder en la caverna se ha restaurado, es peligroso regresar allí_

— _¿Syndra lo ha restaurado?_

— _Es difícil saber, cualquier estrella oscura puede hacerse con ese poder… aparte, no siento la presencia de Syndra por ningún lado_

— _¿Eso quiere decir que murió?_

— _Suele significar eso, pero Syndra es un mago muy poderoso, aún más que yo… puede ocultarse de mis intentos por encontrarla_ "

Recordaba la charla con Soraka, informándoles también al resto del equipo. Que la mayor no apareciera por la escuela y faltara a sus clases era también algo que esperaban también.

La pelirroja comenzó a contemplar la posibilidad que no era solo que faltara por ocultarse, sino que sencillamente nunca retornaría a la escuela, no por algo que este en su poder, sino porque sencillamente…

"Está muerta"

Sacudió su cabeza, alejando ese pensamiento.

"Imposible, alguien como ella siendo derrotada tan fácilmente…" razonó tirando los libros que había levantado previamente, arrogándolos sin cuidado sobre su cama.

Incapaz de poder pensar en sus estudios, se llevó una mano a la cien y trato de pensar con claridad.

Empezó a recorrer con su mirada la habitación hasta llegar a la ventana, como si algo no encajara con las demás cosas se quedó viendo ese sector, sintiéndose estúpida al tardar en notar a la chica que la miraba desde el marco.

—Pareces frustrada, por favor continua, no te interrumpas.

Cientos de cosas pasaron por su cabeza mientras aun asimilaba que Syndra estaba allí, sentada con las piernas cruzadas y apoyando su mentón en su palma, como si hubiera estado un buen rato observándola.

Miss Fortune no hizo nada más que darle una mirada molesta, sin decirle nada, esperando.

—Oh vamos, no tienes por qué ocultar tu alegría por verme— comentó extendiendo sus brazos, invitándola a abrazarla en un gesto totalmente sarcástico— ¿No?

Se tomó un pequeño momento para observar la expresión de fastidio que recibía de esos ojos verdes antes de levitar y apoyar sus pies dentro de la habitación, dando unos pasos más, acercándose.

—No pongas esa cara, sonríe, puedes besarme, eso siempre hace que…

Un ruido seco se dejó escuchar en el cuarto, acompañado de inmediato de un fuerte ardor en su mejilla, la cual cubrió con lentitud con su palma.

Volvió su vista a la pelirroja, sonriendo pese a la bofetada.

—Tú… ¡Idiota!— le gritó aturdiese por la expresión de placer que cruzaba su rostro y tomando con ambos puños el cuello de su camisa— ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!

—Deberías calmarte un poco…

— ¡¿Por qué nos atacaste en la caverna?! ¡¿Por qué te uniste a la estrella oscura?! ¡¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?!

—Recomiendo que bajes la voz…

— ¡¿Quién te crees que eres para darme recomendaciones?! ¡¿Eh?!

—Desde que me salvaste en la cueva, te debo una ¿No es así? Responderé todas las preguntas que me hagas, pero… ¿No crees que si Ahri se entera que estoy aquí no le interesara para nada mis respuesta y solo querrá mi cabeza?

Miss Fortune no dijo nada ante esto, y razonando las palabras optó por dejar de gritar, aun así no aflojo su agarre de la camisa.

— ¿Por qué te uniste a las estrellas oscuras?

— ¿No vas a soltarme?— preguntó y como respuesta la pelirroja apretó más su agarre— eso está bien, me gusta cuando eres ruda…

—Voy a matarte…

—Lo dudo desde que no solo eres incapaz de hacerlo… tampoco puedes siquiera ver que los demás traten de matarme— comentó con apremio— ¿O me vas a decir que apuntar al suelo de cristal para que pueda escapar fue un accidente… que no diste en el blanco?

La tiradora apretó aún más sus puños sobre la camisa, encogiendo el cuello de esta, aun así, la expresión de burla en el rostro de la mayor no se iba. Apretó mas hasta que finalmente Syndra cerró los ojos, frunciendo el ceño, su sonrisa no se iba pero notaba que se estaba ahogando.

La saltó bruscamente y dio dos pasos hacia atrás, la maga se acarició la garganta, volviendo pronto a mirarla.

— ¿De verdad estas con la estrella oscura ahora?

—Sí

Y con esta respuesta, así de simple y corta, las demás preguntas se desvanecieron en su cabeza.

— ¿…Por qué?

—Porque puede darme mucho poder, más del que nunca hubiera imaginado tener con las guardianas estelares— explicó sin titubear— ¿No lo viste? Inclusive todas ustedes juntas no lograban detenerme…

— ¡No me refiero a eso!— la interrumpió.

La mayor la contempló esperando que se explique pero el rostro contrariado de la pelirroja no arrogaba ningún otro indicio.

— ¿A qué te refieres entonces?— la animó, impaciente.

— ¿Por qué nos traicionas?

—Acabo de decirte que…

— ¡¿Por qué me traicionas a mí?!

Syndra se sorprendió ante la pregunta y más aun de la expresión de la más chica, como si tratara de mantenerse firme en lo que decía, pero con cada palabra parecía destruirse.

— ¡¿Por qué, si nos ibas a traicionar, si nunca te intereso realmente quedarte a mi lado…. Por qué?!— Siguió diciendo, aun endureciendo la mirada— ¡¿Por qué tenías que jugar conmigo?! Porque todo esto fue un juego para ti ¿Verdad?

— ¿Todo esto?— preguntó fingiendo no saber, viendo como la menor luchaba porque las lágrimas no salieran.

—Nosotras— contestó con contundencia— todas esas veces que dijiste que te gustaba, que me besaste, que me tocaste… ¿Por qué?

— ¿Y qué tiene eso que ver con que traicione a las guardianas estelares?— preguntó con ironía, acercándose, poniéndole rápidamente las manos en las mejillas— aun me gustas— confesó llevando sus labios a los de la menor, pero esta apenas sentir el toque la empujo con sus manos.

—No— contestó con enojo pero la mayor le agarró fuerte de la cintura, atrayéndola, aun con una de sus manos en el rostro.

—Y yo te gusto aun— siguió hablando con seguridad, pasando su lengua por la mejilla de la otra chica, saboreando lo salado por donde habían pasado las escasas lagrimas— ¿O me dirás que no te da gusto verme?— pregunto ahora besándole la comisura de los labios— y esos besos y toques de los que hablas ¿No sufriste mucho preguntándote si los volverías a sentir?

Le rozó los labios apenas, testeando el temperamento de la pelirroja.

—No llores, princesita. Aquí estoy— siguió burlándose apoyando más fuertemente sus labios— y me gustas como nunca antes, cada vez más.

Su mano se deslizó como lo hacían sus palabras, buscando sus glúteos y dejándola descansar allí. Los ojos verdes la miraban con desconfianza.

—Y aun no te he agradecido correctamente el que me salvaras— comentó mientras la dirigía hacia la cama, hasta que sus rodillas chocaron con el costado de esta, obligándola a sentarse— déjame mostrarte lo agradecida que estoy por ello— terminó, deslizando una mano desde la rodilla hasta debajo de la falda.

—Dije que no— insistió tomando con sus manos los hombros de la mayor, alejándola de ella, pero cuando lo hizo una expresión de dolor se formó en su rostro.

—No seas tan ruda conmigo— pidió tomándose el hombro izquierdo, la tiradora recordó al instante el ataque de Ahri sobre la maga y se preocupó de inmediato— solo bromeaba, tranquila— contestó burlonamente viendo la expresión de angustia— no es nada realmente.

Se desabotonó los primeros botones de la camisa, dejando ver el comienzo de su pecho.

— ¡¿Qué haces?!— se avergonzó la pelirroja, teniendo la imagen justo enfrente de sus ojos, pero Syndra dejo caer el sector de los hombros para que esta pudiera ver unas vendas que tomaban la zona lastimada.

Tomó la mano de la tiradora y la condujo hasta arriba de la venda.

— ¿Ves?— le preguntó haciendo que presionara su hombro— no es la gran cosa, casi no siento nada… pero aquí— siguió hablando haciendo que su mano bajara hasta los voluptuoso pechos, haciendo que presionara uno de ellos— sí que puedo sentir.

—Syndra…— la llamó apenada, pero cuanto más trataba de alejar su mano más presión hacia la mayor.

Aprovechó la confusión de la menor y se acercó a besarla, no tardó en sentir que le correspondían el gesto.

— ¿Sarah?

La aludida abrió grande los ojos cuando escucho su nombre acompañado de dos "toc" "toc" en la puerta.

Ahri la llamaba del otro lado.

— ¡Te tienes que ir!— atinó a decirle a la maga, pero esta solo sonrió ante el nerviosismo de la menor— ¡Va a matarte!

Trato de levantarse de la cama para evitar que su compañera entre, pero fue empujada fuertemente por Syndra, haciendo que cayera sin poder evitarlo entre las sabanas.

— ¡¿Qué haces?!— la reprendió molesta, tratando de levantarse de nuevo. Esta vez logro sentarse pero la mayor la tomó de sus cabellos y con brusquedad hundió su cara contra el colchón—¡Syndra!— se quejó tratando de zafarse pero ahora la tenía aprisionada boca abajo, reteniéndola con su cuerpo encima— ¡¿Qué haces?

— ¿Sarah? ¿Está todo bien?

Miss Fortune sintió como le levantaban la falda hasta donde comenzaba su espalda, quedando en evidencia su ropa interior, apenándose más cuando sintió las uñas de la maga deslizándose por su piel.

— ¡Suéltame!— reclamó pero al tratar de reincorporarse una fuerza extraña ató sus manos a sus espalda— ¡Suéltame!— volvió a pedir, reconociendo el hechizo de la otra chica— ¿Eres idiota? Si Ahri entra va a matarte.

— ¿Preocupada por mí?— preguntó con gracia mientras clavaba sus uñas en la espalda baja de la tiradora— ¿O por qué tu querida líder te encuentre así?

— ¿Sarah? ¿Estas despierta? Voy a entrar…

—Sera mejor que no entre— recomendó Syndra y tirando con fuerza de los cabellos de Miss Fortune la obligó a sentarse, haciendo que se apoye en sus muslos.

Sin cuidado tomó la parte frontal de la camisa y tirándola hacia adelante hizo que los botones cedieran, desprendiendo por completo.

— ¡¿Qué haces?!— Se quejó pero entonces una de las manos de Syndra le tapó la boca, evitando que siga— ¡Mmm!— exclamó en sorpresa cuando la otra mano de la maga se coló por debajo de su sostén, corriéndolo hacia arriba, dejando sus pechos expuestos en dirección a la puerta.

Con temor pudo ver como la perilla de la puerta se giraba, no lo pensó más, movió su cabeza con brusquedad y abriendo enormemente la boca atrapó la mano de Syndra, mordiéndola fuertemente.

La maga retiró de inmediato el agarré.

— ¡No entres Ahri!— ordenó y nada pasó por unos segundos.

— ¿Estas bien?— se escuchaba que preguntaban del otro lado.

—Lo estoy.

— ¿Puedo pasar?

— ¡No!

Syndra se reía en sus cabellos por la voz desesperada de la pelirroja.

—Escucha… Sarah… sé que he sido dura en estos días… con el asunto de Syndra…

La tiradora no podía creer que esto le esté pasando. Ahri no podía haber elegido peor momento de intentar de mejorar el trato justo ahora.

— ¡No quiero hablar ahora, Ahri!

—Entiendo que estés molestas, si solo me dejaras…

— ¡No quiero hablar de eso!

Syndra posicionó su mano en el cuello, acariciándolo mientras sonreía por lo incomodo de la situación para la menor. Su palma envolvía uno de sus pechos.

—Déjalo— la amenazó por lo bajo. Ahri hablaba a través de la puerta, no podía entender ni una palabra mientras sentía como uno de sus pezones era atrapado entre medio de esos dedos— Ah…— jadeo cuando sin aviso le apretaron esa zona.

Trató de encogerse, buscándose así esconder su cuerpo, pero Syndra deslizó la mano desde su cuello hasta su nuca, agarrando con fuerza nuevamente los cabellos y haciéndola erguir.

Le molestaba el tono apenado de Ahri al otro lado, más aun no poder entenderle, con el temor de que en cualquier momento su líder dejara de respetar su privacidad e interrumpiera en la habitación.

— ¡Déjame en paz, Ahri!— gritó tratando de sonar molesta, sabía que si había una solución para esa escena, era tratar de este modo a su amiga, aunque no quisiera— ¡¿Crees que luego de comportarte como una perra enojada puedes venir a tratar de arreglarlo todo con palabras bonitas?!

Syndra dejo de jugar con sus manos por unos instantes en que ambas se concentraron por escuchar a la otra guardiana, pero no dijo nada.

— ¡Puedes jugar a ser la líder perfecta con los demás, no me importa!— insistió sabiendo que era ahora la oportunidad— ¡Desquítate con otra persona el que fallaras con tu equipo de nuevo! ¡A mí no me metas!— terminó cerrando con fuerza sus ojos. Podía sentir la nariz de Syndra en su nuca.

—Oh… si… es verdad, perdón— fueron las palabras que se escucharon afuera, seguida de los pasos al alejarse.

Miss Fortune contuvo la respiración por unos instantes, solo cuando tuvo la certeza de que su compañera se había marchado para no volver, dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

La presencia de Syndra se hizo notar cuando la maga retomó las caricias en el pecho, corriendo con su otra mano los cabellos al costado, delineando con su fría nariz el cuello de la tiradora.

—Esas fueron palabras muy crueles— comentó con gracia, pegando sus labios a la piel de la pelirroja— ¿Tanto querías que se vaya para quedarte así conmigo?

—Sácame las ataduras— pidió en tono neutro, sin dejarse llevar por las burlas de la mayor, aun pensando en Ahri.

La de pelo oscuro analizó un poco la situación, adivinando lo que trataría la otra apenas desatarla, pero así lo hizo.

Al sentir sus manos libres, lo primero que hizo fue apoyarse con ella en la cama, descansando de la incómoda posición en la que la apresaba Syndra, inmediatamente trato de moverse, escapar de la cama y de debajo de la más alta, pero esta se lo impidió nuevamente, empujando con rudeza su espalda, obligando que su vientre y pecho chocara nuevamente con el colchón.

Cansada de la torpeza con la que era tratada intento reincorporarse, dando movimientos bruscos y apoyándose con fuerza en sus manos, pero todo el peso de la mayor cayó en su espalda, hundiendo con una de las manos su cabeza, haciendo que sus apuntes se arruinaran.

Luchó por unos segundos, en silencio, sabiendo que en vano reclamaría.

Nunca pensó que Syndra seria alguien con una fuerza física tan notable, pero a medida que sus propias fuerzas para luchar contra ella la abandonaban, comenzó a resignarse a su sometimiento.

Al mismo tiempo la mayor comenzó a sentir como las resistencias cesaban y solo quedo el sonido de la respiración ofuscada sobre los papeles debajo de su cara.

Pensó en lo que podría decir a continuación, para seguir testeándola un poco más, pero prefirió esta vez quedarse callada.

Dejó su nuca y deslizó su mano hacia abajo, tomando el cuello de la camisa, que cedió sin resistencia al no estar abotonada.

Su espalda alta le pareció interesante, delgada pero tonificada para la edad de una estudiante, sonrió para ella misma, acercando su cara y dejando un beso húmedo sobre su piel.

La más chica no reclamó esto, solo largo un bufido y buscó ocultar su cara.

Siguió deslizando su mano y la coló entre el cuerpo de la chica y las sabanas, retomando un lugar que había estado disfrutando tocar en todo este tiempo.

—Me gustan— comentó, haciendo alusión a sus pechos— son suaves y abultados— comenzó a decir mientras apretaba uno de ellos— y parecen reaccionar tan bien a mí.

Con su índice delineaba el botón, notando los escarmientos que el cuerpo de la menor daba al rasparlos con sus uñas.

—Se están poniendo muy duros— siguió comentando con una voz calmada— Estas disfrutando esto ¿Eh?— preguntó pero la pelirroja siguió ocultándole el rostro— Bien… no necesito que me contestes eso realmente.

Su otra mano imitó a la izquierda y encontró camino hasta el vientre de la pelirroja, bajando hasta su muslo donde tomo el borde de la falda y la levantó hasta que esta no le molestara a donde quería llegar.

Al ver las intenciones, la tiradora trató de moverse con rapidez, pero solo atinó a apoyarse en sus codos cuando sintió ya los dedos de la maga tocando la tela de su ropa interior.

—Puedo saber que lo estas disfrutando… aquí— sentencio la mayor tocando de arriba abajo su centro por arriba de la tela húmeda.

Miss Fortune llevó su mano hasta rodear la muñeca de la otra chica pero al hacerlo provocó que esta presionara con rudeza su centro en advertencia.

— ¿Por qué tratas de detenerme?—preguntó y al ver que la pelirroja un le sostenía la muñeca aumentó la presión de sus dedos.

—Ah…— exclamó soltándola, dejando que su mano se moviera a un costado. Para su alivio al hacerlo la presión bajo, como si era eso justo lo que quería la maga.

Syndra siguió acariciándola a través de la tela, haciendo que cerrara sus ojos y volviera a hundir la cabeza.

—Te dije que quería agradecerte el haberme salvado… sería muy desconsiderado de tu parte rechazarlo.

—No… Syndra…— comenzó a protestar, pero sus palabras se hundieron en la vergüenza cuando sintió como la mayor corría su ropa interior a un costado y deslizaba sus dedos directamente en su carne.

Aunque hubiera disfrutado ver la expresión de su rostro, Syndra aun disfrutaba escuchando como la menor fallaba en ocultar los diferentes sonidos que salían de su boca, y como su respiración se entrecortaba con cada movimiento de sus dedos, a veces más rápidos otra veces más curiosos.

Desde donde estaba podía ver lo sonrojado de una de las orejas, casi en un tono más fuerte que sus cabellos.

—Mmm… ah...

Le costaba mucho controlar su respiración, tratando de mantenerla para no quedar en evidencia, pero los esfuerzos que hacia se desvanecían con cada estimulación de la otra chica.

Syndra comenzó a testear con más insistencia la entrada de su centro, jugando, dándole pequeños golpes con la yema de su dedo.

La pelirroja solo pudo comenzar a adivinar sus intenciones cuando ya, muy tarde, la sintió dentro de ella.

—Eso fue sencillo— comentó con gracia al ver como su dedo se había deslizado en su interior con mucha facilidad por la humedad.

Miss Fortune ya no jadeaba ni hacia ningún sonido, estaba muy rígida con la frente hundida. La maga también pudo sentir como su cuerpo se contraía apretando su mano en lo bajo.

—No hagas eso, harás que te duele y lo disfrutaras menos— le recomendó, llevando su cabeza al lado de la chica, haciendo que su nariz rozara su oreja— Sé que mi respuesta fue "Porque de verdad me gustas" y no voy a negar eso, pero hay otra razón que me movía a los besos y las caricias contigo. Veras…

Mientras hablaba logró colar una de sus rodillas entre medio de las piernas y empujando la izquierda, logro que se abrieran un poco, dejando de oprimirla tanto. Hizo más peso en la espalda de la chica, logrando a que se desplomara por completo en el colchón. Con esto volvió a sentir como la menor respiraba profundamente y de forma acelerada.

—Todos recuerdan sus primeras veces— siguió explicando— su primer beso por ejemplo, aunque a uno no le gustara, o fuera un desastre, siempre lo recuerdan, y a la persona… y esto— dijo ubicando su anular y presionándolo para que acompañara al otro dedo que ya estaba dentro de su centro— bueno, con esto estoy siendo realmente memorable para ti ¿No es así?

—Ah…— exclamó confundida, sintiendo como el aire que tomaba parecía no llenarla. Podía sentir como Syndra profundizaba su toque, llegando a ser hasta doloroso para ella, pero quedándose totalmente quieta cuando no pudo avanzar más.

Era como si su centro latiera alrededor de esos dedos, le asustaba de alguna forma. Cerro su puño estrujando uno de los papeles que tenía cerca, tratando de pensar en algo más que no sea en al chica que tenía encima, pero todo se desvaneció empezó a moverse de nuevo.

Los movimientos de los dedos, de adentro hacia afuera, sin salir realmente, generaban mayor fricción a medida que aumentaban su velocidad.

El estímulo que recibía su pecho también se había retomado, pero para compensar la atención allí, la maga apretaba con malicia su botón y clavaba sus uñas, cerciorándose que, por lo menos con el dolor, esa parte aun la sienta mucho.

Syndra empezó a empujar más hacia adentro en su vaivén, pero solo cuando curvo los dedos bruscamente fue que recibió un fuerte temblor en el cuerpo de la pelirroja.

Vio como una de las manos de la menor dejaba el colchón y las hojas y buscaba alcanzarla, tanteando su rostro con su dorso finalmente, agarrando sus cabellos.

— ¿Qué es esto?— preguntó Syndra, extrañándose de que no tirara de ellos o tratara de golpearla de alguna forma.

—Mmm…

Solo recibió apagados suspiros junto con la respiración errática de la tiradora.

Su mano había conseguido llegar hasta su mejilla, debajo de su oreja, la cálida palma se pegaba a su piel, como si quisiera acariciarla.

— ¿Un gesto desesperado de cariño?— pregunto con gracia, pero la actitud de la más chica no cambio, trataba de pegar su rostro al de ella, acercándola— eres realmente linda…

Miss Fortune sintió entonces la presión, como Syndra con todo su cuerpo la apresaba más en esa posición, el peso de su cadera cayendo encima de la suya, ayudando a que sus dedos la penetraran aún más. Su otra mano estrujó su pecho bruscamente, atrayéndola hacia donde ella estaba.

Solo tuvo que mover los dedos unos segundos más, notándolos vibrar, entonces esos latidos que había sentido antes se trasformó en una descarga que recorrió su centro y luego todo su vientre.

Syndra la sintió escarmentar, el cuerpo debajo de ella había temblado para luego ponerse rígido.

Esperó unos segundos y aflojó su agarre, retirando su mano del pecho y llevándola hasta sus cabellos. La mano en la parte baja se deslizó un poco hacia afuera, acariciando la carne en suaves movimientos, sin dejarla.

De a poco el cuerpo de la tiradora dejo de estar entumecido y comenzó a relajarse, las caricias las guiaban a encontrar la calma luego de ese repentino estruendo que había cruzado su cuerpo.

Jadeaba con la boca abierta y Syndra esperó pacientemente, aun arriba de ella, que su respiración se normalizara.

Cuando finalmente lo hizo dejo caer su cabeza a uno de los costados.

La podía ver, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y toda sonrojada. Tocó con la nariz la suya, para que supiera que estaban frente a frente, y entonces la menor abrió sus ojos.

—Ahora debes besarme— le ordenó con una sonrisa y la menor acercó su cabeza, buscando sus labios, obedeciendo sin poder evitarlo.

Estaba mareada, incluso besar a Syndra hacia que sus labios se sintieran extrañamente más sensibles, su cuerpo no respondía como recordaba.

Se alejó del otro rostro de inmediato al sentir como la mano de la maga se movía aun en su parte baja, retomando un ritmo muy acelerado de repente.

—Tienes que besarme— demandó de nuevo la mayor, acercándose esta vez, ahogando los gemidos que querían salir de su boca mientras la volvió a penetrar.

—Ah…— jadeo tratando de alejarse de su rostro. Necesitaba respirar y no la estaban dejando.

Syndra volvió a tomar su nuca con brusquedad, tirándola primero hacia atrás de los cabellos, haciendo que la pelirroja se quejara brevemente del dolor.

—Bésame— volvió a decir, atrayéndola a su rostro, apoyando fuertemente sus labios en los de ella.

Miss Fortune era víctima de la presión e intensidad con la que estimulaban su centro nuevamente, incapaz de concentrarse en otra cosa.

—Ah… no…— exclamó tratando de alejarse, pero al abrir la boca para respirar la maga aprovechó para intervenir con su lengua, presionando aun con brusquedad su nuca.

Trató de alejarla con su mano pero solo internarlo la mayor empezó a empujarla hacia arriba, poniendo ya no solo la fuerza de su mano sino también la de su brazo para penetrarla.

— ¡Mmm!— se quejó sintiendo como sus piernas le fallaban. Empezaba a temblar, reconocía la sensación, la misma que había tenido antes que el estallido se presentara antes.

El orgasmo volvió a tomarla por sorpresa con las rápidas e insistentes estimulaciones. Creyó que se ahogaría, pero ahora al intentar alejar su rostro lo logró sin que se lo impidieran esta vez.

Syndra la contempló jadear. El aliento cálido y acelerado le golpeaba el rostro. Le daba gusto verla en ese estado.

Finalmente sacó sus manos del cuerpo de la más chica, dejándose caer un poco a uno de los costados. Con la otra, la que aún estaba en su nuca, le acaricio el rostro, acomodando los mechones hacia atrás para poder verla mejor.

Unos ojos verdes no tardaron en observarla. Aun jadeaba con la boca abierta y su mirada parecía cansada, pero no tenía duda que buscaba en ella algo que la ayudara a orientarse, pero no le ayudó, solo se le quedó viendo.

Miss Fortune estaba tan confundida que le costaba hilar sus pensamientos. Quería hablarle, decir algo, pero el atontamiento le superaba.

Poco a poco las palabras en su cabeza comenzaron a aparecer, pero dudaba que las pudiera exteriorizar.

"Voy a quedarme dormida ¿Verdad?"

"Te vas a ir de aquí apenas cierre mis ojos… me vas a dejar de nuevo… ¿Por qué?"

"…Ni siquiera me amas… ¿No es así?"

"¿Qué se supone que deba hacer?"

"Lo hare… así que por favor…"

"Por favor…"

"Ámame…"

* * *

Syndra tenía en sus manos algunos de los apuntes que había recogido de la cama. Estaba sentada en ella viéndolos con la escasa luz que entraba desde la ventana.

Su mente viajó a uno de sus compañeros, no recordaba su nombre ahora, salía con una chica que era menor que él en el instituto, le ayudaba con su tarea, la que no entendía pero él si por haber pasado por la misma.

"Aunque ella preferiría cortarse la legua antes que pedir mi ayuda" pensó con desdén mientras miraba hacia un costado.

Miss Fortune dormía con tranquilidad, aun boca abajo. Prácticamente no se había movido, salvo por su rostro, ahora perfilado a su habitación, el cual tenía una expresión relajada. Su espalda apenas subía y bajaba producto de una respiración armoniosa y lenta.

Se levantó de la cama, recogiendo otros cuantos apuntes de la cama, los más próximos a su cara que pensó podrían llegar a lastimarlo.

"Y sería una pena teniendo un rostro tan bonito"

Acomodó los papeles junto con un par de libro en sus manos y los llevo al escritorio cercano de la cama.

Suspiró al ver que este estaba tan desordeno como el resto de la habitación.

Sabía que ya era muy tarde y no deseaba quedarse más tiempo. Estaba a punto de irse, perfilándose a la ventana, cuando tuvo que volver su vista a ese escritorio.

Algo familiar había llamado su atención.

—Oh… aun vives…— susurró llevando su mano a la flor que decoraba ese sector, tocando con cuidado sus pétalos— apenas…

Aún tenía las demás flores secundarias que la decoraban, pero estaban estropeadas, al igual que la principal. Llamaba la atención un sorbete enterrado a la par del tallo y unos hilos que ataban la cabeza de la flor a este, como si así consiguiera tenerla erguida.

Revisó el tallo y este estaba quebrado, lo que la sostenía era justamente esa improvisada estructura.

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo al darse cuenta como la chica había tratado de salvar a la planta.

—No vayas a morir ¿Eh?— pidió con gracia mientras su mano se envolvía de magia, haciendo pasar ese brillo a la flor, llenándola de vitalidad— parece que te aprecia… así que solo por eso… vive.

Quedando satisfecha con su labor, se dirigió hacia la ventana.

Antes de salir le dio una última mirada al cuarto desordenado. La flor volvía a ser tan bonita como la recordaba, desprendiendo sus colores en tonos violáceos, luego le dedicó una mirada a la chica que dormía cerca de esta.

No entendió el sentimiento que envolvió a su pecho, pero sintiéndose llena de lo que eso fuera, terminó por abandonar el lugar, desapareciendo en lo claro de esa noche.

* * *

 **Nota del autor:**

 _Me enseñaste el coraje de las estrellas antes de irte (…) con falta de respiración me explicaste el infinito, que tan raro y hermoso es (...) No pude evitar preguntar para poder solo oirte.  
_

 **Sleeping At Last - Saturn**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: League of Legends y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Amo esa canción y este capítulo es medio random, medio bastante, pero tiene una buena y noble intención: Cheer you up!

* * *

 _Capítulo 9_

* * *

 _ **Aun cuando el cielo se derrumbe**_

* * *

Lux miraba la formula en el pizarrón mientras apoyaba el lápiz en los labios.

Era un ejercicio realmente fácil para ella ¿Por qué le constaba tanto resolverlo entonces?

Miró hacia uno de sus costados, la pelirroja del equipo de Ahri estaba escribiendo en su cuaderno, ninguna expresión en su rostro delataba lo que sea que pudiera sentir, muy diferente a los días anteriores, donde el mal humor y la ansiedad la habían estado invadiendo.

"¿Resignación?" se preguntó tratando de buscar una explicación.

La campana sonó pronto, haciendo que su vista volviera rápidamente al frente. El profesor despidiéndose fue lo que terminó por indicar el final de la hora.

Al regresar su vista a donde Miss Fortune estaba, la encontró exactamente igual que antes, no parecía siquiera notar los sonidos cerca de ella.

—Ella debe de estar disfrutando mucho la tarea.

La voz de Jinx a su lado la hizo mirarla.

—No la considero alguien realmente aplicada— comentó con una sonrisa, pensando que la tiradora del otro equipo tenía esa similitud con la del suyo propio.

—O quizás esta como zombie pensando en la desertora— trató ahora y Lux se esforzó por no asentir a eso, pues pensaba lo mismo.

No había tenido oportunidad de hablar con Ahri, mejor dicho, la otra líder no había dado ninguna, pero con el pasar de los días fue sencillo acercarse a Ezreal y Soraka.

Nadie sabía si Syndra seguía con vida, pero todo apuntaba a una rotunda traición de la maga hacia la estrella prima. Lo segundo preocupante era el poder de la caverna y de lo que sea que les había atacado, en palabras claras de la curandera "Se está volviendo más fuerte"

Ya les había costado todo el esfuerzo de los dos equipos juntos siquiera poder dañar a Syndra ayudada de ese poder.

¿Qué si seguía con vida y ahora era más fuerte?

¿Qué si estaba muerta y otro de los enviados del mal ahora estaba tomando ese poder?

¿Qué era lo peor?

—Ya entraste en estado zombie también.

—Oh… perdón— se disculpó con Jinx, tratando de recordar si la chica había dicho algo que paso por alto.

—Se preocupan demasiado— minimizó la más alta— las cosas son fáciles: A la maga loca del equipo de Ahri se le zafo el tornillo que sostenía su cabeza y ahora es mala, nos quiere muerta, así que trataremos de matarla primero… si es que no lo está ya.

—Jinx…

—Y si ya lo está entonces es aún más fácil, volaremos en pedazo a quien sea que se haga con esas esferas locas… no que no vayamos a volarla a ella si es que aún esta con vida… lo cual no sabemos… pero si lo está la matamos, y si no lo está la matamos igual… fácil ¿Vez?

—Mmm… Si ya está muerta no podemos matarla de nuevo…

—Debatible…

—No lo es.

—La re-matamos ¿Entiendes?

—Ese término no se refiere a matar a alguien luego de que ya está muerto.

—Se refiere exactamente a eso, Lux.

—Estas siendo muy literal.

—No…— contestó restándole importancia, mientras jugaba con unos lápices en el escritorio de su líder.

—Ni siquiera sabes lo que "literal" significa ¿No es así?

—Oye, mira ¿De quién es la culpa que yo no entienda las complicadas palabras que usas de sabelotodo cuando sabes que no soy un hámster de biblioteca?

—… ratón. Se dice ratón.

—Se dice "re-matar"

Lux miró hacia arriba, sonriendo sin poder evitarlo ante las ocurrencias de su amiga.

—Re-matar, lo que haremos con cualquiera que se interponga en el camino de las guardianas estelares, así que más le vale a Syndra estar muerta porque…

—Syndra no está muerta.

Ambas miraron a su derecha. De pie a la par del escritorio, Miss Fortune las miraba, sosteniendo con ambas manos su bolso. Tenía una expresión cansada, pero se la ingenio para darle una sonrisa a ambas.

—Los muertos vivos, los muertos vivos…

—¡Jinx!— la reprendió de inmediato— perdón— comentó con verdadera pena dirigiéndose a la otra pelirroja— no nos estamos burlando de su situación ni nada por el estilo. No vayas a pensar que no nos lo tomamos en serio…

—No tienes de que preocuparte— la interrumpió la otra chica— Sé que están haciendo todo lo posible para resolver esta situación, están trabajando tan duro como nosotros— siguió diciendo y Lux asintió a esto— estamos en el mismo bando después de todo.

—Uy… te esta por pedir algo, puedo olerlo.

— ¡Jinx!

—Ella tiene razón— contestó sin enojarse— quiero hablar un asunto contigo por un momento.

* * *

Lux esperó sentada en el banco del parque, por más que habían dejado el instituto varias cuadras atrás no lograron perder a Jinx.

"¿Qué cree que hace?" se preguntaba viendo como las coletas y el llamativo pelo de su amiga sobresalía de un arbusto cercano.

—Es agradable ver como se preocupa por ti— comentó Miss Fortune ofreciéndole una soda y sentándose a su lado.

Los pensamientos de Lux solo viajaron a lo último que hablo con Jinx antes de seguir a la de ojos verdes

" _Se debe sentir atraída por ti, a los zombies les encanta los cerebros y el tuyo debe pesar como 18 kilos"_

La maga se llevó una mano a la frente, suspirando en resignación.

—Claro… preocupada— concordó.

—Siempre es algo que destacan mucho, lo unidos que son— siguió y Lux le puso más atención ahora— no me molesta que nos esté espiando.

La vio tomar de su soda y espero, pero la tiradora no siguió hablando.

— ¿Querías tratar un asunto conmigo?

—Sí…

— ¿Tiene que ver con Syndra?

—Así es.

—Cuando estábamos en el aula… dijiste que no estaba muerta.

—No lo está.

Lux inspeccionó su rostro, pero nuevamente la tiradora guardo silencio.

— ¿Lo supones o lo sabes?— preguntó con cuidado.

—Lo sé.

— ¿Cómo?

—La vi… tres noches atrás.

La líder recordó fugazmente como una embravecida Ahri le reclamaba el haber ido sola a la caverna, así que dudaba que si hubo un encontró con la mayor, haya sido nuevamente allí

"¿O sí? ¿Qué si ignoró nuevamente a Ahri? Las cosas entre ellas dos parece tensa desde el día que atacamos a Syndra…"

— ¿Tú la buscaste?— volvió a indagar con cuidado.

—No. Ella me encontró… se reunió conmigo más bien, ella me buscó.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Algún tipo de venganza por tratar de matarla?

—No…

— ¿Qué quería entonces?

Lux comenzaba a sentirse apenada por estar haciendo tantas preguntas, pero sentía curiosidad, aparte Miss Fortune no ayudaba. Le dijo que quería hablar, pero parecía costarle cada palabra.

"¿Y por qué esta sonrojándose tanto?"

— ¿Estas bien?

—Estoy bien— contestó de mal humor— no importa lo que quería, lo que importa es que sé que es lo que quiere respecto al nuevo poder y porque nos "traicionó"

— ¿Habló contigo de eso?

—Un poco, me dijo lo mismo cuando la encontré en la caverna. Ella no es el enemigo, no es mala.

— ¿Eh? ¿Está bajo un control mental o algo así? ¿Es una falsa Syndra? ¿Alguien usurpando su cuerpo?

—No, no es eso… no del todo.

— ¿"No del todo"?— repitió sin lograr entender.

—Ella esta confundida.

Lux pestañó un par de veces asimilando las palabras. La idea de que este hablando con alguien en "Negación" por una pérdida, le pareció lo más razonable en ese momento. Pronto sintió un poco de pena por la tiradora.

—No me mires con esos ojos— pidió al ver el rostro decaído de la otra chica— Se lo que estoy diciendo. Syndra siempre ha estado obsesionada por el poder. Desde que le conocemos ella se ha esforzado por llevar al límite las habilidades y especialidades que el ser una guardiana estelar conlleva. Te aseguró que la estrella oscura vio esto como una posibilidad y se aprovechó de ello, seduciendo a Syndra con otro tipo de poder.

—Eso no significa que esta confundida— corrigió con detenimiento.

—Si logramos demostrarle que las guardianas estelares somos más fuerte que cualquier poder que la estrella oscura pueda brindarle, ella volverá a nuestro lado. Sera claro para ella donde debe estar.

— ¿Dices que debemos convencerla de volver a ser una guardiana estelar en vez de derrotarla?

—Absolutamente ¡Sí!

Lux le dio una débil sonrisa, en su cabeza se formaban un montón de problemas respecto a esa idea.

—En primer lugar, parece que ella decidió por propia voluntad "dejarse seducir"—comenzó a cuestionar— es una maga muy poderosa, no es alguien que caería en un simple truco. Si ella cree que tiene más poder con la estrella oscura que con nosotros ¿Cómo la haremos cambiar de opinión?

—Destruiremos la caverna

— ¿…Que?

—Soraka dice que el poder está concentrado en ese lugar. La primera vez que llegue allí creo que logre entrar al corazón de ese sitio, había una esfera gigante, sospecho que es la fuente de poder, si la destruimos, ganamos.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso?

— ¿Por qué otra razón Syndra nos atacaría a Soraka y a mí, expulsándonos lejos esa vez? No quería que las demás nos encontraran porque encontraríamos esa esfera, la estaba protegiendo.

—No sabemos qué tan fuerte es, si es lo demasiado poderosa podría matarnos a todas al intentar destruirla.

—Lo dudo, si es fuerte ¿Por qué Syndra necesito protegerla? No, la fuente es débil, le da poderes a ella, sí, pero por si sola debe de ser débil.

"Debe de ser" repitió en su cabeza Lux, notando como todo era suposiciones de la otra chica, sin embargo sus ojos brillaban con una determinación tal que costaba ponerla en duda.

—Parece que has estado pensando mucho en esto.

— ¡Por supuesto que sí!— contestó un poco irritada— ¡¿No lo harías tú?!

—Aun si todo lo que dices es cierto— siguió hablando, evadiendo la pregunta— Syndra no podrá volver a ser una guardiana estelar. Nos traicionó a todas, tendrá suerte si la estrella prima le perdona la vida. Aun si ganamos y derrotamos al nuevo poder, eso significaría que también debemos derrotar a Syndra, ella luchara.

—Y nosotros también, podemos luchar y derrotarla sin hacerle daño, no es nuestro objetivo, nuestro objetivo es destruir la caverna y esa esfera.

—Aun si logramos eso ¿Qué pasara con ella? No solo es preocupante por la estrella prima, Ahri, Ezreal, todos los demás a quien Syndra atacó, tu inclusive ¿No la atacaran? Ella es muy fuerte, una amenaza como hace mucho no vi. Ahri trató de matarla apenas tuvo oportunidad porque lo sabe, incluso acepto nuestra ayuda para lograrlo— comentó razonando lo extraño que es que eso suceda— Aun si destruimos el nuevo poder, aun si derrotamos a Syndra sin lastimarle ¿Qué harán?

— ¡La vamos a perdonar!

Lux comenzaba a sentirse estresada, y planeaba seguir argumentando contra lo que se le había gritado cuando reparó más detenidamente en la pelirroja.

Miss Fortune hace rato que había dejado la posición de sentada y ahora estaba frente a ella, tenía los puños cerrados y los hombros retraídos, su mandíbula estaba tensa y podía ver como sus ojos brillaba una capa de humedad.

Era como si ella misma luchara contra sus propias palabras. Como si estuviera tratando de abrazar algo que le lastimaba, aferrándose obstinadamente.

—Si le demostramos que somos más fuertes— volvió a decir aun con la boca tensa— ella volverá. Se dará cuenta de lo equivocada que esta y regresara con las guardianas estelares. Lo sé.

—Por más que quiera creer eso…

—Tu harías lo mismo— la interrumpió mientras suspiraba tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas— si una de tus hermanas se pierde… tu harías lo mismo.

—Syndra no está perdida.

—Lo está— la corrigió con seguridad— ella está cometiendo un terrible error, todos cometemos alguno a veces. Jinx comete cientos, y tú le reprendes. Te dice que no lo volverá a hacer, pero comete uno peor, y le reprendes de nuevo… aun cuando sabes que en el futuro volverá a equivocarse ¿No sigues dando tu vida para que nada malo le pase?

Lux se le quedo viendo, un poco contrariada ante el planteo.

—Esto no es lo mismo…

— ¡Lo es! Solo que en vez de ser Jinx la que la esté jodiendo, es Syndra— insistió— piénsalo, por favor, si Jinx estuviera en el lugar de Syndra ¿Qué pensarías?

—Jinx nunca…

— ¡Pensábamos lo mismo! "Syndra nunca se uniría a las estrellas oscuras" y aquí estamos. ¡Piénsalo!

Lux desvió su mirada al arbusto donde la tiradora de su equipo se encontraba, esta al sentir la mirada volvió a agacharse, tratando de esconderse inútilmente.

La mente de la maga no tardó mucho en dibujar una Jinx de aspecto maligno, con traje negro y riendo macabramente, destruyendo con sus misiles la ciudad que con tanto esfuerzo cuidaban. Al instante los recuerdos de momentos compartidos con todo su equipo desvanecieron la primera imagen.

Un arrebato de cariño invadió su corazón, haciendo que suspirara, volviendo la mirada a Miss Fortune.

—Pensaría que algo está mal y trataría de repararlo— confesó asumiendo su derrota— haría lo que sea por traerla de vuelta.

—Entonces ayúdame a traer a Syndra de vuelta— pidió finalmente, en un tono de súplica que Lux nunca creyó que nunca escucharía de ella.

Terminó dándole jun nuevo suspiró con lo que la tiradora sonrió, sabía que la tenía.

—Déjame adivinar— volvió a hablar la líder— Ahri no sabe nada de esto ¿No es así?

* * *

— ¿Dejaste que te mordiera?— preguntó Jinx saliendo de su escondite cuando Lux pasó a la par del arbusto. Miss Fortune había tomado el camino contrario y ahora solo quedaban ellas dos.

—No, Jinx, no deje que me mordiera.

—Bien, porque así es como se contagia el virus y luego te conviertes en un zombie… lo que sería malo para ti e interesante de mirar para mí, ya que tratarías de comer tu propio cerebro… subir algo así tendría un millón de visitas…

—Supongo…— comentó vagamente retomando el camino.

—No me estas corrigiendo como si tu vida se fuera en ella… raro…

—No tengo como ¿No es así? Tu eres la especialista en zombie ¿Qué puedo decir?

—Cierto, cierto— dijo orgullosamente con la frente en alto— Y… ¿De que hablaron?

—Bueno… digamos que ahora tenemos un montón de trabajo por hacer.

—Ay, por favor, ya casi es fin de semana.

—Lo lamento…

—Agh…

Lux la miró de costado, su rostro expresaba como sus planes de descansar se rompían frente a sus ojos y la líder no pudo más que sonreír.

Estiró su mano alcanzando la que caía con desánimo de la otra chica y deslizando sus dedos los entrelazó con los de ella.

— ¿Q-que haces?— preguntó nerviosa sintiendo como su mano tomaba temperatura ridículamente.

—Pensando…

—Tu siempre estás pensando, me refería a… no importa— terminó diciendo apuradamente, mirando hacia el costado apuesto a donde estaba su líder— no importa…

* * *

 **Nota del autor**

" _No te preocupes, eres la única y no estarás sola, aun si todo el cielo se cae."_

 **Down - Jay Sean**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: League of Legends y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo escribo esto porque no veo las horas de llegar al extra con escenas de toallas, y ahora al extra del extra con vestido de novia… y si las cosas siguen así tendré un extra del extra de ese extra.

* * *

 _Capítulo 10_

* * *

 _ **Para enterrar el castillo**_

* * *

Ahri ya entraba a la caverna, encabezando a los dos equipos.

Luego de una extensa reunión donde los varios puntos de vista y opiniones sobre el cómo proceder ante el creciente poder maligno que había en las oscuridades de la zona, se terminó decidiendo por lo que hacían ahora.

"Ir todos juntos y atacar en conjunto" recordó sabiendo que aunque no le gustara de todo la idea, si tenían alguna posibilidad era uniendo el poder de todas las guardianas.

"Lo lograremos, sea quien sea, aun si se trata de Syndra u otro enemigo de la oscuridad que nos desafía… los venceremos." Terminó concluyendo con convicción.

A medida que se adentraban esa determinación comenzaba a decaer en los miembros de los equipos.

No era como si todavía se hayan enfrentado a alguien o algo, era el entorno en si lo que las desgastaba, como si todo el lugar fuera un vacío que les consumiera su poder.

—Increíble que, aun muriéndose, avanzaran tanto.

La voz familiar para todos se dejó escuchar en la sala rocosa donde estaban, haciendo que las guardianas se detuvieran allí.

Syndra no tardó en mostrarse frente a sus antiguos compañeros.

—No les debe quedar fuerza ni siquiera para mantenerse en pie ¿Por qué no toman el consejo de una buena amiga y se retiran ahora? Con un poco de suerte quizás alguno de ustedes llegue a la salida con vida.

Su antigua líder no hizo más que encender su esfera en respuesta y con estos los demás se pusieron en guardia.

— ¿No?... Bueno…— comentó la maga, haciendo que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos figuras oscuras aparecieran desde las paredes rodeando al grupo y atacándolos sin darle lugar a nada más que defenderse.

Ahri se las ingenió rápidamente para anular un par de criaturas y abrirse paso a su ex-colega la cual golpeo a su líder con unas delas esfera sin hacer un esfuerzo realmente.

Las guardianas no tardaron mucho en notar la desventaja que las rodeaban, y en un rápido conteo de la líder veterana entendió que faltaban miembros en la sala.

Syndra advirtió la inseguridad con la que Ahri miraba a su alrededor y tampoco demoró en concluir que algo andaba mal, faltando no solo la líder del otro equipo, sino aparte dos integrantes del propio.

"¿Pero qué traman esas idiotas?"

* * *

— ¡Lo puedo sentir! ¡Más adelante!

Soraka volaba velozmente, atravesando los pasajes de roca como si los conociera por completo, totalmente enfocada en el camino del odio que le marcaba la fuente del mal.

A Lux y Miss Fortune le costaba trabajo seguir la velocidad con la que la curandera se movía, y justo cuando creían que iban a perderla, la más joven se detuvo.

— ¡Aquí esta!— anuncio y extendiendo su báculo ilumino toda la sala.

La tiradora suspiró en alivio, sabiendo que sus suposiciones previas habían sido correctas.

La enorme esfera de cristal que había visto la primera vez que ingreso a la caverna estaba ahora frente a ellas.

— ¡¿Estas segura que esto es el causante de todo?!— pregunto aun no muy convencida Lux, sabiendo que a sus espaldas había dejado a las demás guardianas luchando contra Syndra en una batalla que les sería imposible ganar.

—No tengo ninguna duda de ello— contestó con contundencia la menor.

— ¡Ok!— se animó la tiradora sacando sus armas y apuntándole— ¡Hora de hacerte desaparecer!

* * *

Syndra sintió una punzada en su cabeza al tiempo que las criaturas que había convocado parecían retraerse.

—No puede ser…— comentó por la bajo, adivinando lo que sucedía.

Trató de dejar la sala donde estaba cuando Janna y Ezreal le cortaron el paso. Pese a estar lastimados y cansados sabían la importancia de mantener a la maga entretenida.

Syndra apretó la mandíbula ante la distracción que se le ofrecía e invocando sus esferas derribo a ambos sin ningún tipo de problema.

— ¿Por qué creyeron que podían detenerme?— se burló, pero si debía ser honesta le preocupaba lo que podría estar pasando lejos de su vista, fuera de su control.

Se apresuró a dirigirse a la sala, cuyos pasajes bien conocía, solo sintió otra punzada antes de llegar a la sala que con tanto recelo había mantenido alejada.

Era peor de lo que pensaba.

La esfera ya presentaba un enorme cráter en uno de sus lados, los bordes quemados le decían que un gran poder mágico le había atacado.

Como respuesta a eso su mirada se posó en Lux, que ya cargaba nuevamente su poder para otro nuevo ataque.

Otra punzada la hizo sostener su cabeza con una de sus manos, mientras veía como un líquido viscoso salía desde el interior.

Miss Fortune ya había notado la diferencia entre atacar el caparazón de la esfera y su interior. Era evidente que lo que sea que le envolvía era extremadamente resistente, tomó mucho trabajo entre Lux y ella para siquiera agrietarla, pero una vez pudieron atacar el interior este se deterioraba más fácilmente.

—Que molesto…— comentó la maga viendo como la tiradora seguía disparando, tratando de causar el mayor daño posible.

Levantó una de sus manos, pasando toda la energía que podía y la grieta de la enorme esfera empezó a cerrarse.

— ¡Se está regenerando!— advirtió Lux y la pelirroja dejo de disparar, miró a uno de sus costados y descubrió a Syndra.

Se sentía muy cansada, el lugar la absorbía, apenas podía concentrarse en disparar a la enorme estructura como para tener que lidiar con la maga o lo que sea que se ponga de su lado.

Había contado con las guardianas para distraerla pero ya aquí lo empeoraba todo.

Vio como la reforzada membrana casi cubría la totalidad nuevamente, imposible volver a romperla de nuevo.

—Bien… ¡Si así van a ser las cosas!—gritó la tiradora en frustración, volando a gran velocidad, entrando en a la esfera mientras volvía a disparar en su interior.

— ¡No, Miss!

Pero los gritos de Soraka llegaron demasiado tarde.

La tiradora vio como a su espalda la membrana terminaba por regenerarse y no perdió tiempo pese a que la oscuridad la envolvía por completo, sus balas iluminaron su entorno mientras dañaba la monstruosa esfera.

Poco a poco sus extremidades comenzaron asentirse pesada y algo, como si fuera un líquido espeso entro por su nariz y boca, ahogándola con rapidez.

Su cuerpo se entumeció tan deprisa que ya no sentía las pistolas entre sus dedos, ni estos en sí.

Era como si la esfera tratara de entrar a ella a través de su piel y en el proceso la vaciara.

Una nueva explosión sacudió el estado en el que estaba siendo sumergida.

—¡Serás idiota!

Reconocía la embravecida voz, aunque su visión era tan escasa que solo atino a ver luz violácea ante que todo se volviera oscuro por completo nuevamente.

* * *

Miss Fortune despertó abruptamente, como quien sale de una pesadilla. Le tomó varias bocanada de aire tranquilizarse lo necesario para comenzar a pensar.

La oscuridad envolvía su entorno, pero ella estaba iluminada escasamente por esa luz violeta que había visto antes.

Podía ver sus manos y sus ropas, casuales, no su uniforme de guardiana.

Trató de ponerse en pie, pero el suelo era inestable y la labor le llevo más de lo que esperaba.

Ahora podía ver mejor su entorno y notó la fina capa que la separaba de esa oscuridad, era ese límite el que la iluminaba tenuemente.

Estiró su mano hasta tocarla y la superficie vibro bajo su tacto, haciendo un sonido agudo y corto. Unos enormes ojos y una boca que le mostraban una mueca enojada apareció frente a ella.

— ¿Multi?— preguntó, reconociendo al compañero de Syndra. La criatura asintió haciendo mover la superficie donde la tiradora se encontraba, dándose cuenta así que este la envolvía.

La criatura no tardó en dejar de mostrar interés por ella y con un nuevo rostro preocupado se hizo a un lado, mirando hacia uno de los costados.

— ¡Syndra!— gritó la tiradora al ver lo mismo que la criatura.

De la maga solo se podía ver la mitad de su rostro y dorso derecho. Tenía la mitad del cuerpo perdido en unas rocas oscuras con hilos de un brillo maligno que parecía latir. Tomaban su piel como si trataran de arrancarla de ella.

— ¡Syndra!— volvió a llamarla, golpeando el interior de Multi, que evitaba que esta se acercara más.

—No hagas eso…— comentó la maga con calma, levantando su rostro, mostrándole una débil sonrisa— Te está haciendo un favor… trátalo mejor.

—¡¿Estas bien?! ¡¿Qué es esa cosa?! ¡¿Te la puedes quitar?!— comenzó a preguntar apoyando ambas manos en la piel trasparente.

Syndra, aun sonriendo negó con la cabeza, luego volvió su vista hacia abajo, cansada.

— ¿Cómo fue que llegue a esto?— se preguntó para ella misma, lamentándose por primera vez desde que todo había comenzado— que penosa situación.

—¡¿De qué hablas?!— preguntó la tiradora, pero tenía la sensación de que todo estaba mal— ¡Oye! ¡Apúrate a librarte de eso! ¡Vamos! ¡Sácame de aquí!... ¡O ven conmigo! No lo sé… ¿Seguimos dentro de esa esfera? ¡Salgamos!... No me gusta…— pese a que hablaba con insistencia no había logrado hacer que la mayor siquiera volviera a verla— hey… ¿Syndra?

— ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando cuando te metiste?— preguntó vagamente— ¿Pensaron acaso que estaban ganando? ¿Qué atacar su interior lo deterioraba?... que estupidez…

—Syndra…

— ¡¿Qué puedes saber tú de este poder, idiota?!— Gritó frustrada, manteniendo la cabeza agachada— ¡Me he pasado meses estudiándolo! ¡Adaptándome a él! ¡Reconociéndolo! ¡Para que unas cuantas cabezas duras, buenas para nada, decidieran que atacarlo a lo bruto era la mejor manera de destruirlo! ¡Serás imbécil!

— ¡Estábamos ganando!

— ¡Niña ingenua! ¡La esfera se alimenta de los ataques que le dan! ¡Mientras más le atacabas, más absorbía! ¡Eso es lo que hace! ¡Absorber, adaptarse! ¡Y como buena idiota que eres te entregaste de lleno, metiéndose en su interior!

Syndra levantó la cabeza, viéndola, poniendo toda la ira que estaba acumulando en esa expresión.

— ¡Ahora entiendo porque sus antiguas compañeras terminaron todas muertas! ¡Es por tener en su equipo personas tan estúpidas como tú!

Miss Fortune no tuvo palabras ante esto y para empeorar las cosas vio como ese material maligno cubría parte de la garganta de la maga, haciendo que esta se retraiga.

—Incapaz de entender este poder, tirando por la borda todo lo que me esforcé por llegar a dominarlo… y ahora…— terminó la frase con un suspiró irónico— no puedo creer que así es como van a terminar las cosas.

— ¡¿Qué dices?! Hablas como si este fuera el fin… no lo es… ¿No lo es?... Sácanos de aquí ¡Vamos!

—Hablo de que tu ganas— aclaró nuevamente con voz neutra— si lo que las guardianas estelares querían era acabar conmigo… tú lo hiciste espléndidamente.

— ¿Qué?

—Aunque mucho me temo que deshacerse de mí no significa que destruyeron este enorme poder… tengo curiosidad de saber cómo harán para derrotarlo…— comentó con un poco de gracia— aunque no llegare a verlo… me da curiosidad igual.

La tiradora observó con horror como las piedras oscuras tomaban la totalidad del cuello, haciendo que la maga dejara el rostro relajado para pasar a uno más contrariado.

—Syndra…

—Por Dios, quita esa expresión de lastima de tu rostro…— comentó con hastío, mientras levantaba su brazo sano, invocando a dos de sus esferas— odiaría ser la última cosa que vea.

Se concentró lo suficiente como para desatar su poder y este rompió el oscuro material, develando un escaso rayo de luz.

—Por favor… sácala de aquí— murmuró a su compañero y Multi dudó, vacilando entre la salida y el rostro de su dueña. Syndra sonrió ante la lealtad de la criatura— lo único que quiero es que la saques de aquí.

La esfera no lo dudo más y aprovechando la fisura cambio su tamaño.

Miss Fortune solo atinó a golpear el interior, tratando de llegar a Syndra antes que esta comenzara a alejarse velozmente.

Luego solo vio el exterior de la esfera, y luego la dirigían por la caverna a gran velocidad, hasta que fue expulsada con fuerza, cayendo sobre un prado vacío y oscuro, de rodillas al césped.

* * *

 _ **Nota del autor:**_

 _Ella vive en un cuento de hadas en algún lugar muy lejos que no podemos encontrar.  
Se ha olvidado del gusto y el olor del mundo que dejo atrás.  
Todo es perspectiva y estaba desenfocada, desgarrando a las mariposas._

 _Brick By Boring Brick - Paramore_


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: League of Legends y sus personajes no me pertenece. Terminando este capítulo me di cuenta que este fic es algo como… ahora odio a Syndra, ahora quiero a Syndra, ahora la odio, ahora la quiero, ahora la odio… y no, no hablo de M.F. xD

* * *

 _Capítulo 11_

* * *

 _ **Era un mundo demasiado grande**_

* * *

La escena era frustrantemente familiar para ella.

Nuevamente se encontraba en su cuarto preguntándose por la única persona que ocupaba su cabeza desde hace un tiempo, preocupada.

Pese a que era una noche fría, la tiradora había dejado la ventana abierta, paseándose por el reducido cuarto sin poder estar quieta, mirando había afuera cada tanto, esperando por alguien que temía no iba a aparecer.

"¿Pero qué otra cosa se supone que pueda hacer?"

Sentía la impotencia atravesar su cuerpo tan pesadamente que en varias ocasiones había agarrado su cabello con fuerza, al borde de un colapso nervioso, justo como lo hacía ahora.

"— _Ni lo pienses, apenas logramos salir de allí— advirtió Ahri, una vez odas se encontraron reunidas en las afueras de la caverna._

 _De la oscura entrada se podía escuchar el chillar de las bestias y solo tomo unos segundos más para que la apertura cediera, desmoronándose._

— _La energía empeoró, ni siquiera las paredes de la caverna la resistieron— comentó Soraka también al ver lo mismo que todos allí._

— _¿Syndra?_

— _No lo sé… no puedo sentirla… perdón."_

"No puedo sentirla" siguió recordando "¿Y qué demonios se supone que significa eso?"

Podía sentir los pasos de Ahri al otro lado de su puerta. Había mantenido su habitación a oscuras así que la sombra de su pies se dejaba ver por la luz que entraba en la parte inferior de esta, pero su líder se alejó sin siquiera llamar. Poco segundos más tarde pudo escuchar la puerta de entrada del apartamento y luego el silencio total.

Los días pasaban lentamente y ninguna de las guardianas, pese a sus esfuerzos, podía contactar con Syndra. Menos aún encontrar una nueva entrada a la zona profunda de la antigua caverna, donde la energía negativa allí era suficiente para que cualquier guardiana se sintiera descompuesta solo acercarse.

— ¿Qué tengo que hacer?— se preguntó con sus esperanzas desapareciendo cada vez que miraba por la ventana y nada pasaba— ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora?

Se alejó de la ventana y miró hacia su escritorio. La flor lila con sus adornos. Debía admitir que ahora era menos elegante de cuando Syndra se la regalo, pero extrañamente seguía animándola, consolándola, distrayéndola.

Las sombras de las cortinas sobre donde tenía su vista, moviéndose, la hizo voltearse rápidamente.

Examino con cuidado el marco y afuera, acercándose de inmediato, pero nuevamente no encontró nada. Aun mirando hacia afuera, donde las luces de la ciudad iluminaban las proximidades, no encontró a nadie.

Apoyó su mano sobre el borde de una de las alas, pensando en cerrarla al recibir una leve ráfaga de viento helado sobre su cara, pero terminó dejándola.

Aun desanimada, aun creyendo que no volvería, sin querer pensar todavía en el "nunca", prefería soportar un poco de frio y dejar la ventana abierta.

Se dio vuelta y, apenas abrir sus ojos, estos captaron en la oscuridad algo que no estaba allí antes, una figura al lado de la puerta, en el rincón con menos luz de la habitación, una figura esbelta, una persona a la que solo se le podía apreciar un ojo de un color destellante violáceo, mirándola.

Los pies de Miss Fortune reaccionaron antes de que pudiera pensarlo, acercándose unos pasos cuando la otra chica habló.

—No te acerques— le advirtió Syndra, haciendo que la pelirroja se detuviera en su lugar.

Ambas se miraron por un tiempo corto, en el que la tiradora trataba de inspeccionar mejor a la ex miembro de su equipo. Aun en penumbras podía ver qué sectores de su cuerpo eran irregulares a como recordaba, mayormente en su lado izquierdo.

— ¿Estas bie-?

—No hables— volvió a ordenar, interrumpiéndola, y la pelirroja pudo ver como la mirada hacia ella se endurecía.

Lo sabía. Miss Fortune cargaba con la culpa de lo que pasó en la caverna. Los errores de ese dia, todos ellos tenían su nombre.

Ahri y las demás no le recriminaron nada, inclusive Lux y Soraka que desde un principio conocían su plan, ninguna fue capaz de cuestionarle.

Pero Syndra.

Ella ya había expresado, con fuerte palabras, lo que creía sobre ella y su forma de actuar.

Si ahora quería terminar de sentenciarla con sus palabras o lo que tenga en mente, guiada por su enojo y desaprobación, podía hacerlo.

—No he venido a esto— comentó luego de lanzar un pesado suspiro— no pongas esa expresión, no vine hasta aquí a…— se interrumpió a ella misma, no encontrando las palabras. Se dio un tiempo buscándolas, pero al no encontrar que decir simplemente cambio la mirada acusatorio para la menor por una más relajada.

Termino por dar un par de pasos, acercándose a la otra chica, dejando que la luz que entraba por la ventana terminara por revelarla.

La totalidad de su brazo izquierdo estaba cubierto por una especie de material oscuro, un brillo oscuro, purpura, palpitaba opacamente como venas, del sector del codo y hombro salían unas puntas que parecían de roca oscura, la misma que cubría su ojo, antes oculto con un parche que ahora no estaba.

La tiradora no podía ver sus piernas por el pantalón que cubría a la maga, pero al juzgar por los rasgados de algunos sectores, donde el material se exponía, y lo extraño de los movimientos al tratar de caminar, podía adivinar que las extremidades inferiores también estaban infectadas.

— ¿Tan mal se ve?— preguntó, dándole una sonrisa de lado, al notar como almas chica la miraba de arriba hacia abajo mientras su expresión detonaba cada segundo mas preocupación.

Miss Fortune no dijo nada, solo volvió su vista al rostro, donde, aunque le distraía el material alrededor del cuello de la maga, el cual parecía quererla ahorcar, trató de concentrarse en su mirada.

—Aunque me gusta un poco los colores, ya sabes, uno de mis favoritos… no me gusta mucho el aspecto que tiene— siguió comentando con ironía mientras se miraba su palma izquierda. No quedaban rastros de piel en esa zona, solo el material maligno palpitando— será mejor que me acostumbre… bueno… de hecho no deberé acostumbrarme a nada. Esta cosa me consumirá tan rápido que dentro de poco no quedara ni el más remoto recuerdo en mí de que cosas me gustan o disgustan.

Apretó su puño, sintiendo la fuerza luchando en su carne, lo que aun podía sentir de su mano, casi nada.

—Es un increíble poder, de verdad que si— volvió a decir, pero en su voz no había ironía esta vez, sino una profunda aceptación— hubiera estado encantada de poseerlo, adquirirlo… ahora el me consumirá a mi… es gracioso como a veces terminan las cosas. Por más que uno se esfuerce con su vida, puede que no consiga lo que quiere.

— ¡Dijiste que si lo que las guardianas querían era matarte…!— comenzó de repente la tiradora— ¡Que yo lo había logrado si era así! ¡Yo nunca busque hacerte daño! ¡Lo que yo quería…! ¡Lo que yo quería era derrotar a esa estúpida esfera! ¡Si la destruía, tú ibas a regresar con nosotros! ¡Iba a demostrarte que las guardianas estelares eran más fuertes! ¡Más poderosas que cualquier otro poder que conozcas! ¡Eso es lo que siempre te importó! ¡¿Verdad?!

Syndra sonreía sin ganas mientras dejaba que la más chica hablara, su frustración era casi palpable y la expresión que llevaba su rostro era tan contrariada que esperaba verla llorar en cualquier momento.

Le causaba gracia.

— ¡Te demostraría el error que cometiste al traicionarnos y volverías a ser una guardiana estelar! ¡Porque somos más fuerte que eso, lo que sea que era eso… lo que sea! ¡Te sentirías una estúpida por dejarnos de lado como si fuéramos la poca cosa!... porque eso eres… ¡Eres una gran estúpida!

—Ya veo…— comentó con calma, aun manteniendo la débil sonrisa— así que ese era el plan que ideo esa "brillante cabeza"… ah… pero que bien se escuchaba.

— ¡¿Verdad que si?!— Contestó sin contenerse, sin importarle que se le estuviera hablando con sarcasmo— ¡Iba a funcionar! ¡De verdad que iba a funcionar! ¡Yo quería…! ¡Yo quería…!

Syndra pudo ver como la pelirroja se encogía encorvando su espalda, tenía los puños firmemente cerrados y temblaba.

—Que patético ser eres— comentó la mayor con algo de aburrimiento—No… ¿Quién soy yo para admirarme?

Se dirigió a un lado, inspeccionando el escritorio de la habitación, revolviendo las cosas en el mientras le daba cierta privacidad a la menor para limpiarse el rostro.

— ¿Cómo puedo llamar a mis acciones, que no sea otra cosa más que "estúpidas"?— se preguntó mientras hojeaba un cuaderno— estudiar con tanta dedicación una nueva fuerza, desvelarse noches enteras tratando de moldearla, reconociendo lo peligrosa que es y midiendo como proceder con cautela para dominarla… para ver como una incauta niña se mete en medio de un vortex de poder desenfrenado… y entrar a buscarla sin siquiera pensarlo en un "muy estúpido intento" de salvarla… tirando todo ese esfuerzo a la basura y causando mi propia muerte… ah… no soy quien para llamarte patética.

Cerró el cuaderno y volvió a dirigir su mirada a la anfitriona.

—Aun me pregunto— siguió hablando mientras se acercaba— ¿Por qué hice algo tan estúpido?

Apoyo su mano sana sobre la cabeza de la pelirroja, sus cabellos amortiguaban el tacto, y le pareció tan suave que sus dedos se movían, acariciando la zona, sin siquiera pensarlo.

—Cuando estábamos adentro de la esfera, te tire toda la culpa de lo que estaba pasando, y dije otras cosas también— comenzó a hablar aun con la mano acariciando su cabeza— es injusto que te quedes con la idea de que esto es tu responsabilidad… así que pon atención porque voy a decir esto una sola vez.

Miss Fortune no despegaba su vista del estómago de la mayor, incapaz de levantar la mirada hacia ella, pero aun así escuchando cada palabra.

—Todo lo que me pasa, y lo que va a pasarme, todo… es mi culpa. Si he de morir y desaparecer, solo ha sido por las decisiones que tome que me han llevado a eso— dijo de forma pausada y con claridad— Odiaría que anduvieras por ahí creyendo que eres las causante de mis desgracias.

La tiradora levanto su vista de inmediato, sorprendida, haciendo que la mayor dejara de tocar su cabeza. Sonrió ante el rostro desconcertado que tenía en frente.

— ¿Qué?— preguntó con gracia— ¿Acaso creías que iba a dejar que el mérito de derrotarme sea para ti? "Ser inferior" no me hagas reír.

Aun así largo una leve risa grave y volvió a extender su mano para tocarle la mejilla, sintiendo como su palma se humedecía al tacto.

—Curioso…— comentó contemplando esos ojos que con el tiempo había aprendido a admirar— aun viendo como el tiempo se me acababa, aceptando de a poco que sería consumida y que nada podría hacer, sabiendo que como último recurso debía buscar algún medio para salvarme y evitar quedar en el olvido mismo… frente a todo el horrible pronostico que se me presentaba… termine dirigiéndome hacia aquí… el único lugar donde quería estar. Y aunque sea consciente de que no tienes ninguna utilidad… por alguna razón que no soy capaz de entender… solo quería verte.

Retiró su mano y con un pesado suspiró volvió al lado del escritorio, apoyado su cadera en él, descansando.

—He hecho cosas terribles ¿No es así?— divagó mirando a un costado a la flor que bien conocía— aun así quiero quedarme un rato más aquí, así que considera el robarte más tiempo una de mis últimas acciones egoísta… después de todo, dentro de poco no importara más…

— ¡Tienes razón!— la interrumpió de repente, no cayendo en lo monótono que comenzaba a ser la voz de la mayor— ¡Hiciste cosas terribles! ¡Cosas estúpidas e hirientes! ¡Traicionaste a las personas que te querían! ¡Usaste a los chicos y a mí para avanzar en tus propios asuntos! ¡Nos mentiste! ¡Nos atacaste! ¡Estabas dispuesta a matarnos si interferíamos en tu camino! ¡Fuiste horrible con todos nosotros!... ¡Pero sigues viva! ¡¿No es así?!

— ¿Eh? ¿No me estas poniendo atención? Te estoy diciendo que…

— ¡Que la jodiste! ¡¿No es así?! Pensaste que saldrías ganando pero lo arruinaste y ahora estas en problemas ¡¿Verdad?! ¡Entonces es muy fácil! ¡Solo resuélvelo!

— ¿"Resuélvelo" dices?— preguntó con gracia— ¿Así nada más? ¿Y que se suponga que debo hacer? ¿Ir a suplicarle que no me consuman? ¿Matarlo de alguna milagrosa manera sola con mis poderes que casi ya no siento?

— ¡No!— la detuvo aun con convicción— sola no, lucharemos, con todas las guardianas estelares, podemos hacerlo si…

La tiradora se vio interrumpida al escuchar la no tan disimulada risa de ironía de la mayor.

— ¿Las guardianas estelares? ¿Ayudarme?— preguntó en burla, no ocultando el obvio problema con esa forma de pensar, pero dejo de reírse al ver la determinación que aun poseía la otra chica— ¿Y por qué me ayudarían las guardianas estelares?

— ¡Porque tú también eres una guardiana estelar!

— ¡Deje de serlo cuando las traicione, idiota!

— ¡No! ¡Solo cometiste un estúpido error! ¡Un terrible, egoísta y desafortunado error! ¡A todos nos pasas! ¡Te equivocaste! ¡Lo arruinaste! Ahora… se una chica grade… y arréglalo, pide perdón o lo que tengas que hacer, y si no puedes arreglarlo sola, pide ayuda… te ayudaremos.

—Pero que hermosa e infantil forma de ver las cosas tienes…

—¡Te vas a morir! ¡¿Verdad?!— Volvió a decir con enojo y las palabras le hicieron daño al pronunciarlas, pero no desistió— si no lo arreglas, desaparecerás ¿No es así? Puede que sea idiota, puede que no entienda nada de lo que esa esfera sea, ni su poder, pero tu si, sé que sí. Encontrar la solución de eso es lo único que te salvara, y una vez que la encuentres ¡Nosotros vamos a ayudarte! ¡No te dejare morir! ¡Definitivamente! ¡No te dejaremos morir!

— ¿Quieres que pida perdón a las guardianas estelares y suplique mientras agonizo por su ayuda?— preguntó aun sonriendo con algo de ironía.

Miss Fortune se la quedo viendo, pero solo endureció la mirada antes de contestar.

— ¡Si!

—Eso no me salvara…

— ¡Eres más terca de lo que pensé! ¡¿No me estas escuchando?! ¡No tienes otra opción! ¡¿Tan soberbia eres que prefieres morir antes que pedir nuestra ayuda?! ¡Idiota!

—No es una cuestión de soberbia…— confesó y su sonrisa se debilito— no van a perdonarme…

— ¡Si lo harán! ¡Y vamos a ayudarte!

—No quiero tener que…

— ¡Vamos! ¡No es tan difícil ¿Sabes?!— Insistió viendo con enojo la nueva postura apagada que traía la mayor— solo tienes que decir "Perdón, la jodí…. Horriblemente"

—No creo que eso…

— ¡Solo repite conmigo! "Lo siento, me equivoque"— insistió, dándole tiempo a la mayor de que la siguiera, pero esta solo le dio una penosa sonrisa— vamos "Me equivoque… lo lamento" ¡Puedes hacerlo!

Vio como la maga parecía apretar sus labios y abrirlos, pero nada salió de ella.

— ¡¿De verdad no puedes hacerlo?! ¡No importa! ¡Lo diré por ti!— sentencio dando unos pasos hacia la puerta— ¡Encontraremos una solución! ¡Primero iré por Ahri y…!

—Oye…

La tiradora detuvo sus pasos y miró a quien le hablaba, por más que Syndra parecía luchar por sostenerle la mirada, termino perfilándose a la pared que tenía en frente.

—Yo… yo lo arruine todo— terminó admitiendo, sus labios tiritaban un poco— perdón.

Aunque hubiera preferido seguir viendo ese punto imaginario en la pared, pronto este desapareció y fue remplazado por el pecho de la pelirroja, obligándola a ver hacia arriba.

Estaba cansada y no era capaz de seguir con su postura sarcástica y dura, menos aun viendo la expresión herida y llena de miedo que traía la menor. Como si su dolor no se comparara al que ella sentía.

Le parecía injusto, inclusive si ella era la que agonizaba no entendía porque la persona en frente sufría tanto por sus errores.

—Lo lamento…— dijo apretando los dientes y negando con la cabeza, sintiéndose confundida, no logrando entender la situación— perdóname…

Incluso cuando sintió los labios de la pelirroja presionando torpemente los suyos, el sabor amargo que invadió su boca la obligó a alejarla.

Ni siquiera sentía su mano izquierda tocando el hombro de Miss Fortune y eso la llenó momentáneamente de frustración, temiendo apretar con una fuerza que no controlaba y lastimarla.

Quiso ayudarse con su otra mano, la que descansaba en el escritorio, pero la tiradora había insistido con su cuerpo y dependía de ese apoyó para no caer.

Apoyó su frente contra la de la menor, como último recurso para que esta no volviera a besarla.

No quería, se sentía mal, "Incorrecto"

Su frente empezó a presionar fuertemente, pero nada pudo hacer cuando las manos de la tiradora envolvieron su rostro, tomándola por las mejillas.

Ahora lo único que evitaba el beso era el solo decidir de la menor, y esta la miraba intensamente, sin lastima ni pena, sin ninguna duda de lo que quería en ese momento.

A ella.

Y la besó, haciendo que el amargo pesar que sentía en su boca y garganta desapareciera, dejando que el contacto lo derritiera para contagiarse de su calidez.

* * *

 **Nota del autor:**

"Era un mundo muy, muy grande, pero pensábamos que nosotros lo éramos más"

 _Lukas Graham - 7 Years_


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: League of Legends no me pertenece ¡Terminemos esto antes de que esto termine con nosotros!

* * *

 _Capítulo 12_

* * *

 _ **Todo lo que quiero**_

* * *

— _Hay una forma… aunque no creo que te guste escucharla._

— _¿Una forma de qué? ¿De vencer a la esfera y su poder? ¿Una forma de salvarte?... ¿Ambas?_

— _Janna conoce bien este tipo de poder… inclusive supongo que ha llegado a la misma conclusión antes que yo… estaría de acuerdo y te ayudaría a convencer a las demás de que cooperen._

— _No estas contestando ninguna de mis preguntas._

— _Las guardianas estelares pueden derrotar a la esfera de poder, sí._

— _¿Cómo?_

— _Con mi ayuda._

— _¿Y entonces también te ayudaremos? ¿Te salvaras? Si le derrotamos, entonces dejaras de ser consumida por ella ¿No es así?_

— _No, al contrario. Para ustedes ganar…_

* * *

Miss Fortune guío a los demás a una entrada entre los acantilados, sorprendiendo ella misma de encontrarla tal y como le habían dicho. Hasta aquí, parecía que la maga estaba siendo honesta en su intención de derrotar la esfera.

—No me malinterpretes— interrumpió Ahri antes de que cualquiera atravesara la oscura apertura— vi como Syndra entro en la esfera oscura, atacándola y rompiéndola para llegar a ti… y soy consciente que luego apareciste sana y salva en las afuera. Ella te salvo, sí, pero eso no la convierte de nuevo en una de las nuestras.

—Como están las cosas, Ahri, no creo que le importe siquiera volver a ser unas de las nuestras, o de ellos, o de cualquiera con tal de sobrevivir— contestó con contundencia la pelirroja— Somos la única alternativa que le queda…

—Y ella es la única alternativa que nos queda a nosotros si queremos derrotar a tal terrible poder antes de que sea realmente incontrolable— acompañó Janna, recibiendo un asentimiento de Lux y con ello la rápida aprobación de todo su equipo.

—Está bien, pero que sepan que nuestra prioridad es la destrucción de esa esfera… el resto…—Insistió Ahri, perfilándose y adentrándose— es secundario.

Miss Fortune la vio adentrarse, seguida de cerca de las demás guardiana.

Sabía que, aunque su líder tenía razón; sus prioridades eran diferente. No faltaba nada para desvelar como acabarían las cosas.

Le costaba recordar la última vez que se sintió tan insegura frente a una misión. Inclusive teniendo a todas las guardianas del mismo lado otra vez, parecían tener las de perder.

Sacudió la cabeza, buscando concentrarse en el ahora, lo que importaba, y se apuró a alcanzar al resto.

* * *

Hacia unos cuantos minutos que Janna y Soraka llevaban la delantera, reconociendo el camino para los demás, por eso todos se detuvieron cuando ambas dejaron de avanzar, mirándose entre ellas.

— ¿Qué sucede?— preguntó Lux viendo como las chicas parecía comprenderse con solo mirarse pero para el resto esto le era imposible— ¿No saben por dónde seguir?

—No, es más bien lo contrario— aclaró Soraka, confundiéndolos más.

—Hasta hace unos momentos nos estaba costando trabajo encontrar el camino hacia la esfera, pero de repente podemos percibir con facilidad otra especia de poder— acompaño Janna.

—Syndra— agrego de repente Lulú, sintiendo también la energía mágica de la mayor.

—Sí, parece que trata de orientarnos.

Miss Fortune no pudo evitar sonreír al oír esto, de verdad las estaba ayudando, esta vez de nuevo estaban tirando para el mismo lado.

"Claro que las tengo que ayudar, darían vuelta como insectos alrededor de una lámpara, chocando y muriendo sin saber que hacer"

La tiradora se llevó una mano a la frente sabiendo que algo así diría su compañera en su muy particular forma de prestar ayuda.

—No nos demoremos más— volvió a ordenar Ahri.

Retomaron el camino, ahora avanzando rápidamente.

Para la siguiente vez que se detuvieron fue más abruptamente que la primera, pues unas rocas cayeron cortándole el paso.

Apenas pudieron hacerle frente a la interrupción, se dieron cuenta que se trataba de algo más complicado de lo que pudieron apreciar a primera vista.

—No pasaran.

La voz se escuchó desde las tinieblas de lugar mientras las rocas tomaban formas siniestras encarando a las guardianas.

—Parece ser que la estrella oscura se encarga de esto ahora— analizó con rapidez Lux, reconociendo la forma de los monstruos.

—Sí— concordó Ahri— tratan de evitar que lleguemos a la fuente, así que será mejor que...

Pero antes de poder dar la orden, una lluvia de estruendos explotó entre las criaturas, bajando a varios de ellos.

— ¡Atrás montón de muñecos de barro olvidados al sol!— gritó Jinx mientras volvía a asediar contra ellos— ¡Abran paso que se nos mueren la loca arrepentida!

— ¡Jinx!

— ¡¿Qué esperan?!— preguntó mientras volvía a disparar, pero esta vez el grupo recibió balas especiales de cañón.

—No podría estar más de acuerdo…— concordó Miss Fortune mientras se ponía a su lado a aniquilar a los enemigos— ¡No estorben!

* * *

Syndra podía escuchar el ruido de las explosiones, todo retumbaba entre las grietas y los pasillos de la caverna.

"Parece que están luchando" razonó luego de poner atención y sentir la presencia de las guardianas y también el poder maligno.

Titubeo entre seguir su camino y volver a ayudarlas.

Sabía que la estrella oscura había reforzado el lugar, el poder era ahora muy fuerte como para ser ignorado, no dejarían que nadie tratara de hacerse con él o destruirlo tan fácilmente.

"Tontos… como si alguno de ellos fuera capaz de poder controlarlo"

Terminó por darle la espalda a sus antiguas compañeras, ella tenía una parte del plan por cumplir, que de no seguirla, el esfuerzo de ambos lados seria en vano.

—Encuentro fascínate el que sigas con vida.

La maga detuvo sus pasos y esperó que su interlocutor se mostrara.

Una figura alta, masculina, de cabellos plateados largos, atados, se dejó ver desde la sombra. Llevaba la apariencia humana, el disfraz con el que Syndra lo había conocido.

—Oh… siempre es un placer entretener al público… puedes aplaudirme luego— contesto con sarcasmo, el chico sonrió.

—Percibo cierta hostilidad en tu voz, muy diferente a la última vez que hablamos ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Las cosas no salieron según lo que planeaste?

—Maldito montón de mierda— comentó con gracia y calma— tus sabias perfectamente lo que pasaría. Me ofreciste el poder a sabiendas que no llegaría a controlarlo tan rápidamente y, que con suerte de su lado, este me consumiría. Planeaban hacerse un muñeco sin gracia más de su ejército de tarados.

—Yo no planee nada, como lo veíamos había dos caminos, ambos nos favorecía. O tú lograbas dominar el poder y nos servías, ya que las guardianas iban a estar en tu contra y serian también tus enemigas… o el poder te dominaba a ti y nos servirías de todas formas. No hay pérdidas.

—Ya veo…— exclamó aburrida— bueno… lamento no esperar a que me sirvas el té, de verdad esta es una charla tan interesante, pero tengo cosas que hacer… como… "ocasionarles perdidas"

—Oh… ¿Eso harás?— exclamó también el chico, al tiempo que hacia aparecer un arco oscuro y su piel se corrompía en los mismos tonos hasta quedar cubierto por una armadura maligna.

* * *

—Ustedes vayan hacia la esfera ¡Nosotras dos terminaremos con ellos! ¡Poppy!

— ¡Ok!— contestó la aludida, entendiendo a la perfección a Jinx, lanzando a los enemigos que quedaban al aire al tiempo que la pelirroja tiraba su definitiva hacia ese lugar, llenando a todos de polvo y resto de monstruo.

— ¡Vamos!— ordenó Lux, dejando con confianza a sus compañeras y conduciendo al resto hacia adelante.

— ¡¿Cuánto falta?!

— ¡Ya casi…!

Entraron a la enorme grieta abruptamente, quedando petrificadas por lo que veían ahora.

La esfera estaba en el centro, como siempre había estado, solo que ahora un pesado humo oscuro salía de ella, contaminando el ambiente, drenando la energía de cualquiera que se acercara, con suma rapidez.

—No se desanimen ¡Debemos atacarlo cuanto antes!— anuncio Janna y al instante Lux y Lulú se pusieron en posición de ataque, mandando sus hechizos— La corteza es débil frente a la magia, pero aun así, atacarla con artillería también ayudara.

— ¡Ok!— Obedeció Ezreal, entendiendo y sumándose también al asedio.

Mientras Miss Fortune también hacía lo propio, no pudo evitar distraerse por la ausencia de cierta maga. Ya debería de estar allí, rompiendo la parte externa, pero la hechicera no aparecía por ningún lado.

* * *

Syndra se vio impulsaba hasta que su espalda quedo pegada a la pared, la flecha le atravesaba el brazo y la clavaba a la roca.

Hubiera gritado de no ser porque en realidad no dolía, no sentía ya nada en ese brazo, trató de quitarse la flecha con la otra mano, pero le era imposible.

—Sería una lástima eliminarte— habló el chico acercándose a ella— serias un soldado muy valioso, no quiero tener que hacerlo… por favor, piénsalo… déjate de resistir.

—Es que de repente descubrí que eso de vivir en la oscuridad, comer murciélagos y tener cara de estar sufriendo por estreñimiento todo el tiempo… no es lo mío.

Recibió una sonrisa sin gracia del otro lado y nuevamente el arco, con una nueva flecha oscura, le apuntó el pecho.

Sin embargo, fue él quien recibió un impacto antes de siquiera poder disparar. Una esfera de Luz le había golpeado las manos, le quemaba, tanto que tuvo que retirarse y encogerse por unos segundos.

Para cuando volvió la vista, una chica con la esfera de Luz que le había atacado, se interponía entre ellos.

— ¿No tienes algo importante que hacer?

Syndra se quedó viendo la espalda de Ahri sin contestarle nada.

Con la mano, cuyo brazo estaba atravesado, logró alcanzar la flecha y quebrarla, dando dos pasos hacia adelante para que su cuerpo se deslizara por ella y así quedar liberada.

— ¡Pues entonces ve y hazlo, yo me encargare de él!— ordenó la líder sin darle tiempo a reprochar, abalanzándose sobre el maligno tirador.

Syndra sonrió de lado antes de darle la espalda y desaparecer.

Era verdad, tenía una cita importante y no podía hacerse de esperar.

* * *

— ¡No está funcionando!

Lux miró con más detenimiento la esfera, temía que era verdad. A comparación de la última vez sus hechizos no lograban abrir paso en la corteza.

— ¡Una vez más!— anuncio y con esto Ezreal y los demás se posicionaron esperando su orden— Uno… dos… ¡Ahora!

Pero el ataque resonó indiscutiblemente más fuerte de todos los intentos anteriores, el impacto había sido rotundo y brutal, con un agregado extra en tonos violáceos.

— ¡Syndra! ¡Apúrate!— le gritó Janna viendo a la maga flotando y apuntando también a la esfera.

Otra explosión de uno de los pasillos los distrajo. Jinx y Poppy entraban a la misma sala, sus cuerpos siendo expulsados y tirados al suelo.

—Si fuera una dama… diría que esa no es forma de tratar a una…

— ¡Jinx!

Janna vio como sus compañeras se apresuraban a atener a las malas heridas de las menores y volvió su vista a la otra hechicera, las cosas empeoraban.

— ¡Syndra!

La aludida suspiró y le echo una última mirada al grupo de guardianas, pudo distinguir los ojos verdes, poniendo toda su atención en ella.

Le sonrió con resignación.

"Se va a preocupar hasta el último de los momentos… esa idiota…"

Se enfocó en la pequeña apertura, ya pronta a sanar, y cerrando los ojos se disparó hacia adentro, penetrando la esfera justo cuando esta se cerraba por completo nuevamente.

Miss Fortune dio unos inconscientes pasos hacia el lugar antes de ser detenida por Soraka.

— ¡Déjame ir!… ¡Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto!

— ¡Claro que lo tienes! ¡Pero debes resistir!— le suplicó la curandera— ¡Tenemos que encargarnos de eso ahora!

Los monstruos entraban ahora también en la sala, y en otro sector, desde las oscuridades, el arquero siniestro se hizo presente también.

— ¡Ahri!— gritó Miss Fortune cuando distinguió a su amiga siendo sostenida de sus cabellos por el maligno ser mientras el resto de su cuerpo caía hasta que sus rodillas se arrastraban en el rocoso suelo— ¡Ahri!— pero su líder no se movía.

— ¡Maldito, suéltala!— gritó Ezreal, anunciándose a su lado, cargando su poder, pero se había acercado demasiado y al tirador solo le bastó con estirar con velocidad su brazo para alcanzar su cuello y comenzar a estrangularlo.

Ahora tenía en sus manos a dos de ellos totalmente controlados, sin embargo su atención fue a dar al centro de la sala, y los demás allí lo imitaron.

La esfera se descomponía, derritiéndose y evaporándose en un oscuro y espeso material. Al cabo de unos largos segundos de incertidumbre, el centro dio lugar a una figura esbelta, una criatura humanoide con extremidades cubiertas de un material sólido y opaco, su centro y pecho era el único lugar donde unos cristales brillaban, sobresaliente al igual que una especie de corona de puntas afiladas en la cabeza.

No tenía rostro, por lo que era difícil saber si siquiera la figura tenía vida, pues se mantenía inerte sin moverse en el centro.

— ¿Syndra?— preguntó Miss Fortune acercándose, pero al momento la criatura movió su cabeza, perfilándose a donde el tirador se encontraba con Ezreal y Ahri.

El enviado de la estrella oscuro se quedó viendo, analizando si el nuevo ser era su aliado o enemigo, pero tardo demasiado y como respuesta una esfera deforme, cristalizada, golpeo tan fuertemente su pecho que todo su ser fue impulsado hacia atrás, destruyendo la roca a su espalda y sacándolo de la vista de todos.

Ezreal y Ahri cayeron al suelo. El chico tocia por la falta de aire previa, tratando de recuperarse pronto para ver el estado de su líder.

— ¡Salgan de ahí!— gritó Lulú, y el rubio apenas pudo moverse, arrastrando el cuerpo de la mayor, cuando otras esferas golpearon el lugar, rompiéndolo todo, haciendo que las rocas cayeran sobre ese sector.

El joven guardián se las ingenió para cargar con una inconsciente Ahri y llegar cerca de sus compañeras, al tiempo que presenciaba junto con ellas como las esferas, descontroladamente atacaban a los monstruos de los que Jinx y Poppy no habían podido encargarse.

— ¡Detente!— gritó Miss Fortune, viendo como los ataques destruían el lugar haciendo temblar el suelo bajo sus pies — ¡Syndra!

—Ella falló— anuncio Janna— no lo puede controlar… tenemos que salir de aquí, ahora que podemos.

— ¡No!

Unas nuevas esferas pasaron muy cerca de donde el grupo estaba, inmediatamente al sentir el peligro Lulú se puso en frente y trato de generar un escudo, el cual se quebró como cristal ante el nuevo ataque, golpeándola de lleno.

— ¡¿Qué crees que haces?!— Gritó Jinx, poniéndose de pie y alejándose de las demás para encararla— ¡Maldita loca! ¡¿Acaso se te atoro un diamante en el trasero?! ¡¿Te está raspando?!

La criatura solo levantó lo que parecía ser su mano y unas nuevas esferas deformes brillaron a su lado.

—De hecho…— se corrigió la tiradora mirando ahora nerviosa la escena—… creo que son bonitas tus piedras ¡De verdad! Así que entiendo que la quieras guardar en lo profundo de tu ano… he…

Las esferas brillaron aún más, peligrosamente, pero el ataque se vio interrumpido cuando en el cuerpo de la criatura aparecieron incrustadas varias flechas.

— ¡No!— volvió a gritar Miss Fortune al ver como el enviado oscuro volvía a clavar dos flechas más en el cuerpo del ser.

— ¡Es nuestra oportunidad, debemos huir!

— ¡Yo no iré a ninguna parte sin Syndra!

—Ya no existe Syndra— la cortó abruptamente Janna— es duro, pero ahora no es momento para detenerse a llorar o negarlo. Teníamos un plan, sí, pero fallo, ahora hay que huir.

Miss Fortune se le quedo viendo y luego miró a los demás.

Ahri seguía inconsciente en los brazos e Ezreal, Jinx y Poppy estaban tan malheridas que inclusive pensar que podrían salir por cuenta propia era difícil. A lo lejos se podía ver a Soraka al lado de Lulú, imposible saber la condición de esta última.

Los ojos de la tiradora finalmente se posaron en Lux. La chica la veía como si supiera lo que estaba pensando y suspiro penosamente, resignándose, antes de endurecer la mirada y hablar como la líder que era.

—Nos tenemos que ir… ahora.

La escena le pareció increíblemente bizarra y familiar. Su cabeza empezó a doler con punzadas amargas, tantos que creyó que en cualquier momento enloquecería.

La criatura chilló en el centro, haciendo que su mirada volviera a ella. Se arrancaba las flechas, las quebraba sin importar que las partes quedaran incrustadas en su ser, se sostenía la cabeza, parecía retorcerse.

—Ah… es verdad— comentó con tono neutro— deberían irse.

— ¿Qué estas…?— comenzó Lux pero antes de que pudiera entenderlo la pelirroja se impulsó hacia el frente, dándole las espaldas— ¡No vayas!

— ¡Oye!— Se anunció al tiempo que apuntaba con sus armas al tirador— ¡Imbécil!— lo llamó antes de empezar a disparar.

El arquero se vio obligado a detener sus ataques a la criatura para encargarse de los diferentes disparos de la guardiana.

Miss Fortune no pudo ocultar su asombro al ver como sus tiros eran esquivados con gran facilidad, y comenzó a disparar desesperadamente a medida que se acercaba.

Finalmente el arco se perfilo a ella, con una flecha ya cargada, justo cuando una esfera explotaba la pared en el centro de la distancia que los separaba.

El arquero solo atinó a mirar al costado cuando una decena de esferas se estrellaron en su lugar, haciendo desaparecer toda la zona en la que se encontraba.

El polvo se levantó tanto, y las piedras resbalando de un lado a otro, hicieron el escenario tan caótico para la pelirroja, que cuando pudo ver el chico ya no estaba, lo siguiente que notó fue que los ataques volvían a concentrarse en las guardianas.

La criatura estaba perfilada hacia ellas y sus esferas, aunque en menor medida, atacaban la zona.

Miss Fortune apunto a Syndra, a lo que ella pensaba que lo era, y obligándose a dejar de temblar, tiro del gatillo.

La bala le dio justo en el hombro, deteniendo los ataques y haciendo que virara con lentitud hacia donde ella estaba.

— ¡Salgan de aquí!— ordenó a las demás, levantando su otra arma y disparando con ella esta vez

" _¿Qué hubiera pasado si…? ¿Qué hubiera dicho si…? ¿Qué hubiera sido de nosotras si…?"_

Eran preguntas que nunca iban a tener respuesta.

Preguntas que la habían atormentado noches enteras y habían hecho de su vida una penosa rutina sin sentido.

Por tanto tiempo.

Y ahora, la única persona que había logrado detener ese mar de dudas y agonías, la que había entrado como un rayo, desequilibrándolo todo, aturdiéndola y llevándose con ella todo el monótono sufrimiento… era la que iba a traerlo de vueltas si todo terminaba aquí.

Y no lo iba a permitir.

— ¡Syndra! ¡Idiota engreída!— le gritaba sin saber en qué momento logró acercarse tanto que ya le estaba dando golpes con la culata de su arma a lo que parecía el rostro del ser— ¡Mentirosa!

La caverna se estremecía mientras extremidades largas y oscuras golpeaban el suelo cercano, y aun así la pelirroja se concentraba en agarrar fuerte el rostro que tenía en frente y romper el cristal que le cubría.

— ¡¿Acaso no dijiste que podrías controlarlo por un momento?! ¡Que nos darías tiempo!— le gritaba golpeando con más fuerza el cristal— ¡¿Que si queríamos salvarte debíamos estar atentas?! ¡Que podíamos ganar! ¡¿Era solo un montón de palabras?! ¡¿Para qué?!

Un trozo de cristal se desprendió del lado derecho, dejando ver un ojo de un celeste claro y brillante.

—¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!— Le volvió a recriminar obligando a que la vea— ¡La Syndra que conozco jamás dejaría que un ser tan patético como este la consumiera! ¡¿No que te crees la gran cosa?! ¡¿Así es como vas a terminar?! ¡¿Pudriéndote porque no fuiste capaz de dominar un montón de piedras?! ¡¿A dónde está tu orgullo?! ¡¿Ah?! ¡Idiota!

Las manos de la criatura se movieron con lentitud pero sin interrumpirse, clavando sus garras en el pecho de cristal, quebrándolo y despegando un enorme trozo de allí.

Miss Fortune tuvo que alejarse un poco al no entender lo que trataba de hacer, pero cuando miró para abajo comprendió con amargura que en efecto, como ella creía, Syndra aún estaba allí.

La criatura dejaba al descubierto su pecho, donde un bulto de carne, de un bordo oscuro, palpitaba irregularmente.

La tiradora se aturdió, aunque sabía lo que seguía, y buscando valor volvió su mirada al ojo claro que la observaba.

El ser, sin apartar su vista, tomó con su mano libre el arma que aun sostenía la pelirroja y llevó el cañón hasta que este chocó con la carne que se dejaba ver.

Los cristales comenzaron a sellar de nuevo el rostro, mientras el ojo claro parecía luchar por mantener la mirada en ella, del mismo modo comenzó a suceder con el pecho, el cristal tomaba el arma, creciendo, ramificándose por ella.

La mente de Miss Fortune trató de formular algo que decir pero nada salía, solo negaba con la cabeza esforzándose por postergar lo que debía hacer.

Solo en momentos como ese nos damos cuenta de lo valioso que el tiempo es, cuando ya de nada vale ser consciente de lo mucho que lo desperdiciamos.

La tiradora endureció su mirada al tiempo que el temblor de su mano desaparecía.

En alguna parte se escuchaba un grito, que por más fuerte que era no llegó a tapar el sonido del estruendo que lo envolvió todo.

* * *

 **Nota del autor:**

Este capítulo, y el epilogo que viene a continuación, tienen guiños con un fic llamado "Aquella vez que espere para agradecerte"

* * *

" _Todo lo que quiero no es nada más que escucharte tocar mi puerta una vez más"_

 _Kodaline - All I Want_


	13. Epílogo

_Disclaimer: League of Legends y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

* * *

 **Epilogo**

* * *

—Así que decidió ser consumida por la esfera sabiendo que ese poder buscaría un medio de trasporte y manipulación más propicio de un momento a otro, creyendo que siendo uno con él podría controlarlo y darnos una oportunidad de destruirla.

—Ese era el plan… sí.

—No suena como algo que haría Syndra… ¿Sacrificarse por los demás?

—Bueno… el plan no acababa ahí.

—Oh… es verdad…

Ahri y Miss Fortune respiraron el aire fresco y tranquilo de aquella tarde.

A ninguna le apasionaba realmente el béisbol, y no eran las únicas que, con el pretexto de ir a apoyar a su instituto en las semifinales, saltaron sus clases para pasar esa tarde en las afueras.

La tiradora se estiró un poco en su asiento, llevando su vista luego a uno de los sectores, donde los arboles le daban sombra en ese día soleado a algunas personas.

Janna se encontraba allí, parecía hablar con el árbol mismo, pero solo unos segundos de apreciación y uno podía distinguir una silueta igual de alta que la chica de cabello lilas, apoyada y escondida en el tronco.

—Si matábamos a Syndra, como portadora del nuevo poder, también acabábamos con este— siguió hablando Ahri— lo que la dejaba libre… aunque muerta…

—Con Soraka, Janna y Lúlu a la par nuestra… y lo terca que Syndra es…

—Tanto confiaba que iban a poder reanimarla y curarle… le perforaste el pecho, lo destruiste por completo.

—Más que confiar creo… creo que no le quedaba otra— admitió la pelirroja, mientras aun posaba su vista en las dos mayores— salió bien.

—Ah… tenemos magas muy poderosas de nuestro lado ¿No crees?

—Ciertamente…

—…Syndra incluida.

Miss Fortune puso nuevamente atención a su amiga luego de esas palabras.

—Me cuesta creer que vas a confiar en ella así como si nada a partir de ahora— expresó con curiosidad.

—No tengo porque confiar en ella, la estrella prima lo hace, le devolvió sus poderes como guardiana y sus privilegios… si la estrella prima confía en que tiene todo lo que necesita para ser una guardiana… de vuelta… ¿Quién soy yo para desconfiar de eso?

Era verdad.

El equipo había hecho un excelente trabajo reanimando a Syndra y curándola. Tanto esfuerzo habían puesto que no quedaba siquiera una cicatriz en el cuerpo de la maga que delatara todo lo que había tenido que pasar.

No sabía hasta qué punto era así con el resto de las guardianas.

La estrella prima no solo perdonó la traición, la había reivindicado como guardiana estelar nuevamente. Hecho que sorprendió a todos, pero que no tuvo ni un solo reclamo.

Jinx, aparte de apodarla "La loca arrepentida" y hacer uno que otro comentario que Lux consideraba innecesario, no parecía guardar rencor para con la mayor.

Lo mismo se podía decir de Ezreal y Soraka, los cuales demostraban estar felices con ver al equipo como ellos siempre lo vieron.

No tenía idea de lo que pensaban Poppy y Lúlu, pero más allá de guardar silencio cuando algo se refería a Syndra, no la rechazaban por sobre eso. Parecía que ambas asimilaban sus propios conceptos.

Lux por su lado fue la que más defendió la postura de la "segunda oportunidad" y la importancia de aprender sobre los errores. Como ese incidente hizo que ambos equipo crecieran y más cosas de la índole que Jinx no demoró en llamar "Cursi" y "Trillado"

La mayor duda que tenía Miss Fortune entonces era para con su amiga. Ahri no había dicho nada hasta ese momento sobre el tema y, aunque sabía que mentía en algunas cosas, estaba aceptando bastante bien la reincorporación de la maga.

— ¿Y tú como estas con esto de todas formas?— preguntó con cierto aire molesto la líder.

Desde que el nuevo equipo se había formado, fue Miss Fortune la que siempre dudo de Syndra, pero cuando descubrió que tenía razón para hacerlo, actuó de una forma tan contraria a como venía que uno ya no sabía lo que pensaba.

—Bueno, hicimos lo que teníamos que hacer ¿No es así?... aun… aún estamos haciendo lo que tenemos que hacer… como guardianas estelares.

— ¿Eh?

—"Ella" solía decir… que debemos proteger a todos, así no los comprendamos… así no pensemos igual, debemos cuidarlos para que puedan crecer y descubrir… cosas. Encontrar las similitudes que nos unan y las diferencias que nos complementen…

—Ah… es verdad…Ella solía decir cosas como esa— recordó también Ahri— era molesto, no había como discutirle.

—No podías discutirle… tenía razón.

Miss Fortune volvió a mirar al árbol, ahora Janna se alejaba dejando a su compañera sola en la sombra.

—De verdad que somos muy diferentes… y de parecernos podría contar con los dedos las similitudes— admitió la pelirroja, suspirando con cansancio— pero hay que darle una oportunidad ¿No es cierto?... o un par… creo que vale la pena.

—Mmm…

La voz juguetona de Ahri la puso en alerta, y al mirarla notó que esta tenía una expresión extraña en su rostro.

— ¿Le darás una oportunidad? ¿Una "chance"?

— ¿Por qué hablas así?

— ¿Es tu mente la que habla o… tu corazón?— preguntó formando con sus manos un corazón arriba de su saco.

— ¡Claro que es mi mente! ¡Idiota! ¡¿No estábamos hablando del deber de las guardianas estelares?! ¡¿Qué tiene que ver eso con mi corazón?!

—Estas muy roja.

— ¡Hace calor!

— ¿En tu corazón?

— ¡Cállate!

—Ahora que lo pienso creo que podrían funcionar como pareja, tú eres una histérica idiota y ella es una sádica que todo le importa poco.

— ¡¿A quién llamas histéricas?!

—Aparte es bonita… bueno, bonita no es la palabra… ammm ¿Sexi? Mhm… ¿Verdad que si?

— ¡¿Cómo quieres que yo sepa eso?!

—Pues… tienes dos ojos.

— ¡Eso no quiere decir nada!

— ¿Eh? ¿No crees que Syndra es muy atractiva?

Miss Fortune se le quedo viendo, abrió la boca un par de veces pero al no salir nada la sonrisa burlona de Ahri se ensancho más.

—Mmmm sí que debe de hacer mucho calor para que tomes ese color.

—Cállate…

—Ahora todo tiene más sentido… y dime… ¿Se lo vas a decir?— preguntó poniendo más curiosidad en su mirada.

— ¿De qué hablas ahora?

— ¿Vas a declarar tu amor de pistolera? ¿Le vas a decir que apuntaron a tu corazón y que ahora le pertenece?

—Detente… por favor.

—No, espera, espera, tengo más…

—No quiero oírlos.

—Que de todos los disparos nunca sentiste que alguno te volara la cabeza como ella.

—Eso no tiene sentido… yo soy la tiradora ¿Por qué iba a…?

— ¡La tienes en la mira!

—Agh…

* * *

—Les dije que apestaban, ni siquiera sé cómo lograron llegar a la semifinal.

—Jinx…

— ¿Qué? Es cierto, quizás no pudieron comprar al árbitro de este partido esta vez…— razonó la pelirroja— bueno… ¿Quién tiene hambre?

—Podemos ir por sushi…— comentó Lux

— ¡Todos escuchen a la enana! ¡¿La escuchan?! Escúchenla— anuncio Jinx al resto— está teniendo una brillante idea, vamos a hacerle caso.

—Sushi suena bien— se animó Lúlu. Janna y Poppy asintieron también a esto.

—Donde la mayoría vaya estará bien… es increíble que solo la comida y un horrible partido sea lo único que genere una situación para reunirnos todos— comentó con algo de cansancio Ahri.

—No lo sé, preferiría un poco de pizza— se quejó el único chico, mirando a la persona que sabía podría estar de acuerdo con él— M.F. ¿Tú que dices? ¿Pizza?

—¿Eh?— comentó la aludida sin saber bien de que se hablaba— Oh… si, lo que ustedes quieran… ¿Saben qué? Perdón, no poder ir… creo que no debí dejar que el sol me diera tanto el día de hoy.

— ¿Te sientes bien?— indagó Soraka, haciendo que ahora todos la vieran con curiosidad.

—Sí, si… es solo un poco de cansancio… de verdad, pasó esta vez.

Tardó más de lo que había pensado convencer a los demás que la dejaran, pero con la ayuda de Ahri logró que finalmente se marcharan sin ella.

Miss Fortune los siguió con la mirada hasta que se alejaran lo suficiente. Todos sabían que alguien faltaba pero de momentos el silencio era la mejor forma de "tratar" el tema.

"Supongo que por un tiempo las cosas van a ser así" pensó la tiradora y se encamino a la escuela.

No tenía ni idea por donde buscar, así que optó por ir al árbol donde la había visto por última vez.

No estaba allí.

Tampoco en las cercanías del patio.

Ya estaba comenzando a desistir cuando recordó el invernadero del instituto.

Se acercó hasta la entrada del mismo, pero no hizo falta ingresar. Syndra salía del lugar, cerrando la puerta de vidrio detrás de ella.

Ambas detuvieron su andar cuando cruzaron miradas y luego la mayor sonrió.

— ¿Me estas evitando?— preguntó con curiosidad.

—Claro que no… lo contrario— negó con honestidad la pelirroja— te estaba buscando.

—Bien… porque si ese hubiera sido el caso— siguió la mayor, caminando hasta llegar a donde estaba y pasarla— me hubieras roto el corazón… de vuelta.

—No es gracioso— se quejó la pelirroja, siguiéndola—Y tampoco te he estado evitando… solo no tuvimos oportunidad de hablar de nuevo realmente desde…

— ¿Desde que me volaste el pecho?

—Ya deja eso… y dije que no era gracioso— volvió a corregir, escuchando la pequeña risa de Syndra por el asunto—… nunca me ha costado tanto algo en mi vida… así que no te burles.

La maga guardo silencio luego de eso, pero su sonrisa aún seguía en su rostro.

Caminaron sin decir nada, atravesando la entrada del instituto y las afueras, inclusive unas cuantas cuadras más allá de eso.

—Pronto anochecerá.

Miss Fortune se sintió torpe apenas terminar de decirlo.

Le parecía ridículo. Había tantas cosas que quería decir y preguntar, pero todas le parecían fuera de lugar, inapropiadas, inclusive extrañas.

"¿Cómo te sientes?"

"¿Me odias después de lo que hice?"

"¿De verdad estas bien con todo esto?"

"¿Volverás a ser una guardiana estelar con nosotras… como antes… como si nada hubiera pasado?"

"¿Que tan… "imposible" es que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes?"

"¿Cómo siguen las cosas ahora?"

"¿Te sientes bien… de verdad bien?"

"¿Te sientes bien con los demás?"

"¿Te sientes bien conmigo?"

"¿Aun… aun te gusto?"

"Tu aún me gustas"

—Ah… es verdad, ya casi anochece— concordó la mayor, sin detener su andar.

Para cuando dejo de caminar, Miss Fortune miró hacia adelante, tratando de adivinar en donde se encontraban, pues sus pensamientos habían logrado que solo siguiera a la otra chica sin saber exactamente dónde.

—¿Eh?— preguntó viendo hacia adelante. Conocía bien el lugar, con las paredes de vidrio y la cálida luz naranja saliendo de adentro, pero aún mas reconocía al chico rubio y la chica con un cabello rojo tan intenso que brillaba aún más por aquella luz.

—Me dijeron que estaban aquí, que me les uniera, y ya que estaba contigo que te trajera también— comentó con cierta monotonía— al principio no sabía a qué se referían pero luego apareciste en la entrada del invernadero… parece que eres bastante predecible.

Miss Fortune vaciló entre ver a la otra chica y volver su vista a la moderna taberna con el resto de sus compañeros allí.

—Si me prometes que no será mortalmente aburrido como el resto de reuniones que suelen hacer…

* * *

Ahri apoyaba su cabeza en su palma, con aburrimiento mientras observaba lo que la rodeaba.

Podía ver a Ezreal y Jinx, ambos con unos enormes anteojos y unas escopetas de fantasía, disparando a monstruos en una enorme pantalla de juego. Ambos lo hacían tan bien que ya tenían la atención de varios jóvenes rodeándolos y viendo como sus puntos subían.

Lux, Soraka y Lulú los alentaban desde cerca, mientras ambos hacían posees exageradas para disparar en un simple juego que a todos entretenía.

El sonido de alguien acercándose y apoyando su vaso en la mesa en la que estaba la hizo erguirse de a poco, desperezándose y cruzándose de brazos luego, para seguir viendo a los chicos.

—Parece que se divierten— comentó Janna también mirando hacia el mismo sector.

—Eso parece— concordó la líder.

Los restos de comida en la mesa eran la prueba de un verdadero batallón bien alimentado que ahora buscaban agotar sus renovadas energías.

—Y a ella parece que se le da bien también los juegos como estos— volvió a comentar la mayor, mirando hacia uno de los costados.

Syndra estaba en frente de una maquina mucho más pequeña que el súper juego que los tiradores estaban usando.

Se podía leer un cartel con luces que decía "Pinball zombie" y como los números de abajo, el score, subían aceleradamente.

Ambas chicas notaban lo extraño de la escena: Syndra solo apoyaba una mano en un costado de la máquina y esta tenía un atípico brillo lila.

—Está manipulando el juego con su poder ¿No es así?

—Ajam…

Por desgracia no paso mucho tiempo hasta que una pareja de curiosos notó también el excesivo número de aciertos y la tranquilidad del jugador de turno.

Ahri estaba a punto de pararse para evitar una escena difícil de explicar cuando Miss Fortune fue la que apareció a la par de Syndra, poniendo sus manos en la máquina, donde debían ir, y robando el lugar de la maga, obligándola a dejar su hechizo.

Con una expresión nerviosa y de disculpa le sonrió a los curiosos cuando la esfera cayó por el vortex, dando por terminado el juego y desapareciendo así los numero del score.

—Ella está bien— comentó nuevamente Janna, mirando aun al par— no hay rastro del poder de la esfera ni nada que pudiera perturbarla, inclusive del disparo no quedo ni la cicatriz. Su curandera es realmente talentosa.

—Lo sé— contesto vagamente.

—Pero no pareces feliz.

—Lo estoy...

—¿De verdad?

Ahora que ya no tenían la atención de nadie, ambas veían como la tiradora parecía reprimir con sus palabras a la mayor y esta la escuchaba con los brazos cruzados, seguramente desaprobando su forma de jugar con la máquina.

Ahora metía una mano en uno de sus bolsillos y sacaba un par de monedas, insertándolas en la ranura de la máquina. Volvía a hablar con Syndra mientras le demostraba como se jugaba realmente.

—Sí, solo… me preocupan otras cosas ahora—siguió diciendo, contemplando la escena.

Syndra apoyó su mano en el botón a un costado de la máquina, donde estaba la mano de la pelirroja también, tratando de seguir sus indicaciones, terminando por apoyarse en su espalda cuando puso la otra mano en el lado contrario.

Miss Fortune quedó atrapada entre ella y el juego, sintiendo como la quijada de la mayor se apoyaba en su hombro, mirando ahora ambas el panel.

—Otras cosas por las cuales preocuparse ¿Eh?— indagó Janna, adivinando a que se refería.

Dejó de ver la escena para darle más privacidad a las chicas, pues lo último que pudo ver fue como Syndra abrazaba la cintura de la menor y hundía su nariz en los cabellos rojos de esta, besándole la nuca, desconcentrándola y haciendo que las luces indicaran que la bola se había perdido.

Ahri la había imitado y ahora jugaba con la cuchara sobre su postre derretido.

—Claro… ¿Cómo no hacerlo? son igual de idiotas las dos.

* * *

 **Nota del autor:**

Esto tiene un extra, que va a ser genial, es más, el fic casi que está escrito para llegar a ese extra XD así que espérenlo, pero hasta que eso pase… THIS IS THE END!

Feliz año nuevo a todos, les deseo lo mejor de este mundo, en especial mucho amor, amen, déjense amar, y "amensen" a ustedes mismo un montón.

"Ya que nada nos va a salvar de la muerte, por lo menos que el amor nos salve de la vida."


	14. Extra

Disclaimer: League of Legends y sus personajes no me pertenecen… y la canción tampoco, solo tratare muy fuertemente de hacerle honor a esta, a la historia, a los sentimientos y a mi nombre.

* * *

 _Capitulo Extra_

* * *

 _ **Aun sangrando, quédate conmigo**_

* * *

Ahora miraba a la chica de cabellos morados frente suyo, no necesitaba ninguna expresión de su rostro para hacerla sentir estúpida… y así se sentía.

—Oh… Janna me dio esto— terminó diciendo, extendiendo unos cuadernos.

— ¿Qué es?

—Lo que vieron e hicieron en clase… creo que les dejaron tarea… o algo así dijo.

— ¿Entonces me trajiste la tarea?

—Por lo que estuviste faltando estos días…

—Me trajiste la tarea— volvió a formular— de Janna… porque falte un par de días al instituto.

—Ella creyó que te serviría.

— ¿Y por qué no me la trajo ella?— volvió a indagar, apoyándose en el marco.

Desde que la tiradora apareció de repente del otro lado de la puerta de su apartamento, solo se le quedo viendo, la pelirroja parecía mas incomoda a medida que los segundos pasaban.

—Es decir…— volvió a hablar la mayor— tú vives al otro lado de la ciudad y ella solo a unas cuadras.

—Ella… tenía otra cosa que hacer…

—Es domingo…

— ¿Y que con eso? ¿Acaso todo el mundo está desocupado el domingo?— preguntó, ya molesta por estar siendo pesadamente cuestionada— solo tómalo ¿Si?

Syndra sonrió de lado y alcanzó los cuadernos que se le ofrecían. Acomodándolo debajo de su brazo y volviendo a mirar con paciencia a la más chica.

—Bien…— dijo la pelirroja, incomodándose por el silencio y la pesada mirada— supongo que es todo… y ya es tarde así que debería…

—Oh si…— comentó tratando de ocultar la sonrisa de burla que tenía para esa ocasión— ya es muy tarde…

—Sí… bueno…— terminó comentando con cierto desdén, tocándose la cabeza, haciendo un poco de tiempo, pero finalmente echo unos pasos hacia atrás y luego de girarse, comenzó a alejarse por el pasillo.

Syndra lanzó su mirada hacia arriba, negando con la cabeza.

— ¿Quieres quedarte a cenar?

Miss Fortune detuvo sus pasos y volvió a mirar hacia atrás, la otra chica ahora levantaba los cuadernos a la altura de su pecho

—Gracias por la tarea— dijo, tratando de facilitarle las cosas— estaba a punto de prepararme algo para comer ¿Te gustaría acompañarme?

—Oh… sí…

—Pero vaya ¿No dijiste que era muy tarde?

— ¡Deja de jugar conmigo!

Syndra ya no pudo ocultar su sonrisa y se divirtió unos segundos con la expresión contrariada de la otra chica.

—Serás idiota ¿Por qué crees que debes generar una excusa?— preguntó, adentrándose a su departamento, dejando la puerta abierta detrás de sí— si me extrañas simplemente búscame.

La tiradora se cruzó de brazos, quedándose en su lugar.

—Nadie dijo que te extrañaba…—terminó murmurando y, resignándose, entró también.

* * *

Una vez escuchó decir a Jinx que el cuarto de Lux era exactamente como su dueña.

"Ordenado, limpio, lleno de colores rosas y brillantes… aburrido"

Si los lugares donde vive una persona son reflejos de ellos…

¿Cómo debía tomar el apartamento de Syndra?

Miss Fortune seguía inspeccionando el lugar ya sin ocultar la curiosidad, husmeando ya que la anfitriona estaba ocupada y concentrada en la cocina.

"Mi cuarto es un desastre y está lleno de pistolas, cohetes… y cosas que pueden explotar si se la ven mucho" recordaba aun a la tiradora del otro equipo "Te juro que el cuarto de Lúlu está lleno de dulces, los guardas hasta debajo de su almohada ¿Qué tiene Ahri en su cuarto?"

Ahri era el tipo de chica muy reservada, pese a que vivía con ella, solo había podido echar un vistazo a su habitación un par de ocasiones.

"Seguro tiene una cama con sabanas de seda roja y guarda las esposas de peluche colgando en una de las puntas… supongo que la habitación de Soraka debe ser aburrida también… lo que de verdad sería interesante de ver es…"

Syndra daba curiosidad, es verdad. Ahora que lo pensaba, era la primera vez que estaba allí, mas allá de eso, era la primera de todas las guardianas en estar allí.

"Apuesto a que tiene murciélagos muertos colgados de su cuellos por hilos cubiertos de sangre desde los techos, libros negros que si los abres se les cae el polvo de personas muertas por todos lados… espejos embrujados con el alma de pobres inocentes que osaron invadir su privacidad y gritan por las noches pidiendo clemencia"

Recordaba como la excitación de Jinx hacia que su voz se volviera aguda a medida que trataba de adivinar.

Pero la chica no podía estar más equivocada.

Miss Fortune jamás había visto un lugar tan neutral en su vida.

Los colores que predominaban era el blanco y el negro, más el primero haciendo ver el lugar iluminado y limpio, los muebles eran de un marrón claro, casi todos del mismo tono, haciendo que el lugar se llenara de armonía al no sobresalir nada en específico.

Había espejos, sí, pero ni siquiera tenían un marco y parecían ubicado solo para agregar algo más al ambiente.

El piso parque, lustrado y limpio como el resto del lugar. Todas las puertas cerradas de modo que lo único que pudiera ver alguien que entra era la sala principal, donde se encontraban, apenas dividida por una mesa laguna que conectaba a la cocina, donde Syndra estaba de espalda.

"Increíble" pensó cuando ya tuvo una conclusión del lugar "Jinx tenía razón en algo, los lugares si son reflejos de quienes lo habitan… por eso no puedo sacar ni una mínima conclusión de Syndra por estar aquí… todo esta prolijamente cuidado para no develar nada de su dueña"

— ¿Ya terminaste de explorar?—preguntó la dueña de casa aun dándole la espalda. Podía sentir la mirada de la otra chica ahora sobre ella, lo que le indicaba su atención.

—Tienes un bonito apartamento— comentó la pelirroja, acercándose a la isla y tomando asiento en una de las butacas.

—Es un poco más ordenado que tu cuarto ¿No es así?

Miss Fortune cayó rápidamente en cuenta que, en efecto, la otra chica conocía su cuarto. No tardó en recordar la primera vez que estuvo allí y su propio pensamiento la avergonzó.

—Aunque— volvió a hablar la mayor, girando su rostro para mirarla ahora— el tuyo tiene su encanto.

—Oh…—comentó poniendo más atención en un pequeño plató que adornaba la isla— ¿Por qué tardas tanto de todas formas?

—Quizás estas acostumbrada al ramen en caja de dos minutos con Ahri…

Miss Fortune miró hacia arriba, era como si aceptar la invitación a cenar incluía las burlas y bromas de la mayor por todo ese tiempo.

"Aunque tiene razón y no puedo discutir eso" Pensó sabiendo que en la vida que llevaba con Ahri y su apartamento, la cocina estaba casi sin uso. Ninguna sabía realmente cocinar algo y era más sencillo pedir comida o salir a por ella.

—Esto requiere un poco más de tiempo, descuida, tenía la mitad ya preparada antes de que aparecieras por sorpresa con… "la tarea de Janna".

—Ya dije que pensé que la necesitarías…— comentó ignorando el tono de sarcasmo— No tenías por qué esforzarte tanto en la última misión.

No solo la tiradora, sino todo el equipo, notaban el repentino esfuerzo y entrega que la mayor de ellas hacía en las últimas misiones.

Syndra seguía igual de reservada y soberbia como siempre, pero nadie podía discutir lo mucho que últimamente trabajaba.

Las últimas dos misiones fueron relativamente sencillas gracias a que prácticamente ella las resolvió, pero la segunda de estas tuvo un descuido por parte del equipo y las cosas hubieran salido muy mal de no ser por Multi, que enviado por la maga los defendió, exponiéndose ella.

Logró derrotar al líder en esa ocasión pero recibió un gran daño.

—Soraka me curó bien— comentó con desde, mientras seguía sumergida en su labor.

—Querrás decir que gracias a ella no moriste… otra vez, pero que aun así estuviste débil y por eso faltaste a clases…

—Estoy bien— trató de cortar la conversación.

— ¿Qué es?— preguntó, decidida a no dejar pasar la oportunidad— ¿Una estúpida forma de querer compensar la traición? ¿Tú manera de pedir perdón? ¿Esforzarte de más porque crees que estas en falta?

—Sí, todo eso— contestó de forma contundente, sorprendiendo por la respuesta.

Miss Fortune se quedó viendo su espalda. Syndra parecía revolver algo en una olla, agregaba sal y otros condimentos, a la par de esa hervía una salsa roja. Era difícil adivinar de qué se trataba.

—No tienes que hacer eso— volvió a insistir en el tema— compensar o… hacer algo al respecto. No es como si te "odiáramos" o te guardáramos rencor.

Le parecía extraño, viniendo de ella, que tratara de quedar bien con los demás. Comúnmente no le interesaba y se jactaba de eso.

—Lo tendré en cuenta— comentó nuevamente con desdén.

— ¿Tienes otra razón para esforzarse como idiota?

— ¿La tienes tú?

La pelirroja pestaño totalmente confundida mientras la maga se volteaba a mirarla, limpiándose las manos con un repasador, y apoyándose pronto en la isla que las separaba.

—¿Yo?— preguntó con curiosidad.

—De repente estas más despiertas en clases y no vas corriendo, escapándote de todos, para dormir o holgazanear… como comúnmente hacías.

—Yo no "holgazaneo"…

—No, ahora le pides a Ezreal que te ayude a entrenar tus tiros. Desafías a la tiradora del otro equipo y se quedan hasta entrada la noche disparando. Inclusive a Lux, que estoy segura Ahri no sabe nada, te reúnes con ella, poniendo como excusa de que así ella mejorara sus conjuros, pero en realidad la usas para mejorar tu velocidad de movimiento y anticipación…

—No es una excusa— cortó, a sabiendo que diciéndolo estaría quedando al descubierto— nos ayudamos ambas… de verdad lo creo.

—Antes del incidente donde… "mi" incidente— terminó aclarando— no hacías nada de eso. No, al contrario, vivías confiada de que eras lo suficientemente fuerte y las guardianas estelares también. A Ahri le costaba horrores convencerte de que nos acompañaras a entrenar.

Los comentarios iban con tantas confianzas, como si se trataran de una verdad absoluta que la tiradora no podía desmentir.

— ¿Qué eres ahora?— preguntó, cruzándose de brazos en su silla, desviando su mirada de la maga— ¿Una detective? ¿Me vigilas desde las sombras?

Syndra sonrió sin dejar de mirarla.

—Mmm, es verdad… supongo que te cogí manía— confesó, y pudo ver con satisfacción como las mejillas de la menor tomaban color— aun así no estas contestando mi pregunta… ¿Por qué de repente tanto esfuerzo?

— ¿Qué tiene de malo?

— ¿Por qué te pones a la defensiva? No te estoy acusando de nada.

— ¡Pues así parece!— exclamó con enojo pero al ver la sonrisa tranquila de la otra chica se sintió torpe— ¿Y que si ahora me estoy esforzando?— volvió a preguntar, aunque un poco incomoda por su anterior arranque.

—Tu puedes hacer lo que quieras… solo sentí curiosidad por el cambio de actitud… Me preguntaba si te sentías débil.

—No es por eso…

—Es decir, lo eres.

Miss Fortune volvió a endurecer su mirada. No entendía a la otra chica. Llevaba una sonrisa honesta y una expresión relajada y aun así lanzaba comentarios afilados que herían su orgullo con facilidad.

—Oh… ¿Debía ser considerada y mentir?— preguntó con gracia al notar el enojo— ¿Por qué haría eso? Si finalmente te has dado cuenta de lo débil que eres y quieres cambiarlo… es algo positivo ¿No es así? "Enhorabuena"

Con este último comentario, y dejando a la otra chica callada y con la expresión de fastidio, volvió a darse vuelta para atender su cocina.

—No soy débil— escuchó que decían a sus espaldas— no soy débil para nada, de hecho sé que soy muy fuerte… pero… no soy más fuerte que tú.

Syndra no pudo evitar girar su rostro y mirarla con curiosidad.

—Es verdad también— comentó al mayor sin una pizca de humildad— eres notablemente inferior a mí.

—Lo sé.

La anfitriona puso su última atención a la cocina, apagando el fuego y apartando las ollas. Acomodó un poco las cosas y luego se giró a la isla, apoyando sus manos.

— ¿Estas entrenando muy duro porque quieres ser más fuerte que yo?— preguntó apoyando su cabeza en una de sus palmas, esperando con paciencia la respuesta.

—Me he dado cuenta que eso es algo…— comenzó a decir, con la convicción de no querer ver el rostro de la otra chica— difícil. Tú entrenas a diario tu poder, estás muy obsesionada con él. Así yo creciera mucho días tras días, tú también lo harás… me pregunte "¿De verdad podré superarla algún día… alcanzarla?"

Syndra permaneció en silencio sin responder, parecía que la tiradora se había decidido por contestar ella sola, así que la dejaba.

—Quizás nunca llegue a alcanzarte, quizás sí, siempre serás más fuerte que yo…entonces… ¡Procurare de que luego de mí no haya nadie más fuerte!

Ahora era la mayor la que le tocaba pestañar en sorpresa cuando la mirada esmeralda se posó en ella con mucha intensidad.

—Me asegurare de ser la persona más fuerte que puedas ver. Inclusive si tú eres la "mas" fuerte, no habrá nadie por arriba de mí luego de eso. Y eventualmente… te ganare. Lo prometo.

— ¿Eh? ¿Te quieres volver más fuerte para derrotarme entonces?

— ¡No! ¡Me quiero volver tan fuerte que nunca más en tu vida más a mirar a otro más! ¡Sabrás que no tienes que buscar más poder en el lado oscuro, o traicionándonos contra otro enemigo… o aliado, o lo que sea, porque en tu equipo está la persona que puede derrotar a cualquier intento mediocre de poder que aparezca! ¡Entonces!...— siguió diciendo aun apenada por lo que decía— ¡Entonces siempre decidirás quedarte a mi lado!... si soy más fuerte…

Syndra dejó de mostrase sorprendida y se irguió nuevamente, cerrando los ojos y suspirando. Antes de darse vuelta la tiradora podría haber jurado que sus mejillas se sonrojaron en la habitual piel de esta.

—Ya veo…—comentó ocultando cualquier emoción— Esto ya está listo, vayamos a la mesa.

Miss Fortune la vio alcanzando un par de platos de la alacena y manejándose en los otros muebles prolijamente cerrados.

—Oh… sí— dijo olvidando por unos momentos la conversación también para ayudarla.

* * *

No sabía cómo explicar el sentimiento una vez sentada en la mesa, pero lo primero que se le pasaba por la cabeza es que le hubiera gustado venir mejor vestida.

Era raro, sí, pero estando sentada, frente a una mesa de tan buen aspecto, al igual que el plato en frente suyo y con Syndra en frente, la hacía sentir como si se tratara de algún tipo de evento sofisticado.

Los espaguetis estaban prolijamente en el centro del plato, adornados con una hoja de perejil en medio, pequeñas bolas de carne se dejaban ver, todo bañado en una salsa roja de buen aspecto.

"¿Qué es esto?" se preguntó aun con las manos apoyadas a ambos lados de la silla, a la par de su cadera "Es como si lo hubiera sacado de un restaurant o algo así"

Volvió su mirada a Syndra quien estaba concentrada en su propio plato. Ya lo había notado cuando la vio por primera vez esa noche, pero la chica se las ingeniaba para verse naturalmente bien pese a llevar una sencilla camiseta larga, blanca y unos jeans claros.

Bajó su mirada a sus propia ropa, un short de jean y una chomba canguro, de mangas cortas, verde.

"De alguna forma me hace sentir como si nos dividiera un abismo de diez años y no uno" pensó luego de suspirar.

—¿Qué?— preguntó la mayor viendo como la otra chica tenía una expresión extraña y no había tocado su plato.

—Solo... pensaba… que se ve muy bien— terminó diciendo, alejando los pensamientos y tomando sus cubiertos para comenzar a comer.

Tan solo hizo falta que se llevara el primero bocado para volver a ver a Syndra.

La mayor sonrió con algo de soberbia al ver como los ojos de Miss Fortune se habían abierto un montón, inclusive brillaban más con un ligero sonrojo debajo de estos.

— ¿Sabe cómo se ve?

"Es lo mejor que he probado en mi vida"

—No está mal— contestó tratando de disimular el entusiasmo mientras bebía un poco de jugo.

—Me da gusto, quería que supiera especialmente bien…— contestó poniéndole más atención— lo hice para ti después de todo.

—Agh…— exclamó mirando hacia arriba, tratando de privarle a la chica de su apenado rostro— Disfrutas mucho metiéndote conmigo ¿No es así?

—Enormemente.

—Cocinas muy bien— confesó, volviendo a su plato, con la esperanza de que la incomodidad pasara.

—Merezco comer bien.

— ¿Mmm?— se preguntó, viéndola por el comentario atípico.

—Siempre he pensado que merezco lo mejor ¿No es lo que deberían buscar todos?— preguntó, comiendo sin mirarla, haciendo una pausa— y ya que nadie iba a cocinar para mí, más me valía aprender a cocinar por mi cuenta. Aparte, la comida rápida es desagradable y mediocre. A menos que se hable de un buen lugar para comer, los platos salen todos apurados y sin esfuerzo. La comida de estas personas es terrible en su mayoría… prefiero cocinar ante que probar sus pobres y miserables intentos de platos.

"Solo ella puede decir algo que sea tan cierto, de una forma tan despiadada y con tanta soberbia como si nada" pensó sonriendo nerviosa por la explicación.

—Claro que al principio se me daba horrible— siguió comentando— me llevó su tiempo pasar de hacer una pasta pastosa y sin gracia con poco sabor a hacer realmente algo decente.

Miss Fortune la veía hablar mientras revolvía un poco su plato, parecía como si su cabeza estuviera en el pasado.

"Es verdad" pensó al tiradora "Syndra ha estado sola desde que era una niña" recordó el incidente con Ezreal y los demás, cuando la maga por primera vez comentaba algo sobre ella.

"No le quedaba otra que aprender supongo"

La imagen de una Syndra mucho más joven se dibujó en su cabeza, fallando en la cocina y frustrándose por ello.

— ¿Qué con esa cara?— la llamó, sacándola de sus pensamientos— ¿Ahora me tienes lastima?

—Por supuesto que no— contestó con contundencia, mientras volvía a comer de su plato— solo pensaba que eres algo así como… "Cool"

— ¿"Cool"?— repitió con gracia la mayor.

— ¿Te puedes tomar un halago como persona normal?— se quejó anticipándome a las burlas— a mí me llevaría toda una vida preparar algo así, por eso creo que es genial… es todo.

— ¿Ah sí?

—Sí, aparte este lugar esta reamente bien también— siguió hablando la menor, mientras hacia una pausa para tragar una porción más— Con Ahri compartimos ese departamento y suele estar desordenado, aunque disfrutó de su compañía… la mayor parte del tiempo, nos las ingeniamos para mantenerlo bien, pero tú, estando sola sin la ayuda de ninguno de tus padres puedes…

Miss Fortune detuvo su observación torpemente, acababa de hablar de más sin reparar siquiera en lo que quería formular.

—Perdón…

— ¿Por qué te disculpas ahora?— preguntó con curiosidad la mayor aunque podía adivinar la razón.

—Por nada…

—No sé a qué te refieres honestamente, no es tan impresionante si te pones a pensarlo un poco.

— ¿Mmm?

—La estrella prima ayuda a las guardianas estelares cubriendo su "otra vida" proporcionándonos gemas que podemos intercambiar en este mundo. Siempre lo he visto como una especie de pago por nuestros servicios… aparte las personas suelen mostrarse agradecidas con nosotros y también nos proporcionan cosas que podemos utilizar.

—No es como si pudiéramos pensar en eso como algo para poder vivir ¿Sabes? No es realmente mucho… y tú no siempre fuiste una guardiana estelar… ¿Cómo hacías para… vivir sola?

—Hice lo mismo que ahora: Uso mis poderes.

—… ¿Mataste al dueño del lugar o algo?

—No seas idiota— se quejó, aunque el comentario hizo sonreír a ambas— Uso alquimia.

—¿Mmm? ¿Magia para crear cosas?

—No voy a perder mi tiempo corrigiendo tu pobre definición de la materia… pero si, algo así— hablo luego de sorber un poco de jugo—en mi familia ya había personas que manejaban la magia, mi madre incluida, solo tuve que estudiar un poco más los libros en casa y pudo comprender como crear objetos valiosos que pudiera intercambiar según la sociedad en la que este.

— ¿Puedes usar tus poderes para eso?— preguntó sorprendida. Nunca creyó que la magia de Syndra pudiera hacer otras cosas más que destruir, lejos de crear.

— ¿Por qué te sorprendes? No es como si de verdad conocieras mucho de mí. Hasta hace unos minutos ni siquiera sabias que podía cocinar.

Miss Fortune torció un poco sus labios, pero no discutió lo último. Recordó vagamente su primer encuentro en el invernadero y como también había sido sorprendida por los dotes en la jardinería y decoración de la mayor.

—En este mundo le dan mucho valor al oro, fácil de crear, aunque los materiales requeridos son caros y la magia por emplearse es mucha, aun así se compensa bastante. Luego solo queda saber dónde cambiarlo e ir variando los lugares para no levantar sospecha.

"Soy tan diferente a esta mujer" razonó la tiradora luego de escucharlo todo.

Nunca tuvo que preocuparse por cosas como subsistir fuera del campo de batalla, ni le preocupaba ahora, y pensaba que no le iba a preocupar tampoco en un futuro.

— ¿Todo eso… lo aprendiste sola?— preguntó jugando con la salsa que quedaba en su plato ya vacío.

—Sí…— contestó con algo de desdén— no había nadie cerca que realmente hubiera querido enseñarme… algo...— mencionó como si lo recordara aun—… O cualquier cosa

Su leve melancolía fue interrumpida al ver de repente un plato que se le ofrecía justo en frente de su nariz.

Su mirada no tardó en recorrer el brazo, hasta llegar al rostro de la de ojos verdes, levantándole una ceja en interrogación.

—Quiero más— dijo como explicación— ¿No dijiste que cocinaste para mí? Bueno… quiero más.

—Ah… claro— contestó algo desorientada, tomando el plato sin dejar de ver a la otra chica que rápidamente cruzó los brazos y puso su atención en una de las paredes.

* * *

—No tienes que hacer eso— comentó Syndra mientras se apoyaba en la isla con los brazos cruzados viendo como la pelirroja se las arreglaba con las vajillas en el fregadero.

—Eso dices pero me estas dejando hacerlo— se quejó con gracia mientras ya casi terminaba con los últimos platos.

—Te estaba haciendo un favor.

— ¿Eh?

—Eres tan cabeza dura que crees que debes agradecerme por la cena de algún modo. Solo estoy dejando que tu culpa por no hacer nada desaparezca.

—Podrías ser sincera y decir que no te gusta lavar.

—Sí, eso… por aparte.

—Está bien… no me molesta— comentó luego de un momento, buscando algo con que secarse luego de terminar.

Estaba a punto de darse la vuelta, conteniendo sus ganas de secarse sobre la tela de su jean cuando algo toco su nuca, petrificándose en su lugar.

Al bajar su vista pudo ver las manos pálidas de la mayor apoyándose en la mesada, de un lado a otro de donde ella estaba, encerrándola.

No tardó en sentir la respiración sobre su cabello y luego el pecho pegándose a su espalda.

—Ha pasado un tiempo ¿No es así?— escuchó que se le preguntaba muy cerca de su oído.

— ¿Un tiempo?— preguntó confundida mientras apoyaba también sus manos en frente.

—Desde que estamos tan cerca… así.

Miss Fortune también lo había sentido.

La última vez que estuvieron cerca, la una de la otra, teniendo un contacto más íntimo, fue aquella en la que estaban todos reunidos, que más bien le había parecido una burla de la otra chica.

No besos ni abrazos desde que ambas corrieron el riesgo de no volverse a ver.

La desconcertaba. Se sentía extraña.

Había pasado de recibir furtivos besos que la sorprendían a no recibir siquiera el roce de sus manos.

Se dio vuelta en la posición apretujada en la que estaba, encarando a la mayor.

—Syndra… ¿Tu…?— comenzó a decir, pero había apoyado sus manos en el pecho de la maga, tratando de apartarla para poder hablar cómodamente, pero al hacerlo sus aun húmedas manos mojaron la tela blanca de la camiseta— perdón.

—Deberías secarte primero— propuso, recibiendo un asentimiento de la pelirroja, pero en vez de dejarla ir, tomó sus manos y las posicionó en su cintura, haciendo que se pegaran a la tela— ¿Mejor?

El tacto la hacía sentirse ansiosa, pero no movió sus manos del lugar, volvió a mirar hacia adelante, buscando su mirada y le pareció, como la más grande dijo, que había pasado mucho tiempo.

— ¿Aun quieres estas cosas… conmigo?— preguntó apenas.

— ¿"Estas cosas"?— repitió, pero ya estando muy cerca solo tuvo que inclinar un poco su rostro para llegar a tocar sus labios.

Fue apenas un toque, pero habían bastado para que la pelirroja cerrara con fuerza los ojos, tratando de sentir lo que más alcanzara de la otra chica.

—Sí— contestó Syndra con simpleza al alejarse— aun deseo estas cosas… contigo.

La pelirroja no se lo pensó mucho antes de acercarse nuevamente al rostro que tenía en frente, no buscando un simple beso esta vez, sino sacando apenas su lengua, lamiendo los labios de la mayor en un rápido movimiento para luego alejarse.

Sabía que la estaba provocando, era eso lo que quería, y pudo ver en la mirada de la otra chica, justo antes de que se abalanzara sobre sus labios, que lo había logrado.

Sus manos pasaron de la cintura a abrazar el cuello de la más grande, buscando aprisionarla también contra ella.

Las caricias curiosas y rápidas de Syndra sobre su cuerpo se hacían sentir con la misma intensidad que su lengua buscaba su contacto, pero pronto el repentino tornado de deseo comenzó a calmar sus ansias, hasta que el beso se volvió más lento.

La de pelo más oscuro fue la primera en alejarse, pero recibió un pequeño beso de la otra chica antes de finalmente poder verse de nuevo.

—Quédate a dormir— pidió en un tono de voz que Miss Fortune creyó nunca escucharía de su boca. Suave casi suplicante— quédate.

* * *

Podía escuchar la ducha del otro lado de la puerta. Suspiró antes de darse la vuelta y buscar algo con lo que entretenerse mientras esperaba a que la dueña de casa saliera.

Su celular vibro en su bolsillo cuando atravesó una de las puertas, la de la habitación de Syndra. Solo podía tratarse de Ahri a esas horas un domingo, y solo porque la pelirroja había mandado un mensaje avisando que se quedaría en donde estaba ahora.

"¿Te quedas a dormir en lo de Syndra?" era el mensaje de su líder.

"Si" fue la siempre respuesta que envió, pero antes de que pudiera guardar su móvil este volvió a vibrar

"Trata de no romperte las caderas _durmiendo_ "

Arrojó el celular sin pensarlo mucho sobra la cama y se tapó los ojos. Casi podía visualizar la cara de burla que Ahri pondría acompañada con esas palabras.

"¿Pero no tiene razón?" se cuestionó luego, girándose para ver el móvil en la cama "Si Syndra me invitó a quedarme ¿No es para que hagamos… "eso" justamente?"

Ahora recordaba la expresión de la mayor al pedírselo y como ella, perdida en la situación, solo atinó a asentir.

Una sensación extraña le invadió el estómago cuando pensó en la primera vez que la maga había estado con ella y decidió despejar su cabeza de esos pensamientos mirando nuevamente el entorno.

La habitación de Syndra era exactamente como el resto del apartamento.

Todo estaba ordenado y ni siquiera un pañuelo sobresalía de los cajones o el armario. La cama, grande, estaba ubicada en el medio del cuarto, con unas sábanas en blanco y negro, al igual que las almohadas.

En uno de los rincones se podía ver un escritorio con una computadora en él, a la par un librero amplio se dejaba ver lleno de libros.

La tiradora se acercó a ese lugar. La mayoría de los tomos allí no estaban en un idioma que ella pudiera entender.

Terminó por sacar el que parecía el más antiguo y viejo de todos esos libros, uno de un blanco gastado.

Una vez mirando las amarillentas hojas, notó que tampoco entendía nada de allí, aunque por algunas figuras y dibujos podía adivinar que se trataba de un libro de hechicería o magia.

Unos cuantos papeles cayeron al suelo cuando pasó las páginas y rápidamente miró hacia la puerta del lugar.

Se concentró un poco y aun pudo escuchar el sonido de la ducha.

Suspiró en alivio y se inclinó a levantar el pequeño desorden que hizo.

Nada llamó su atención y lo hubiera dejado como estaba al confundirlo con una imagen cualquiera, pero al notar el borde su curiosidad se prendió.

Una foto. La primera que veía en todo ese tiempo en el lugar.

Volvió a mirar ligeramente a la entrada para asegurarse que nadie la observaba y luego puso atención en la imagen.

Se trataba de una mujer, parecía posar para la típica foto de un día con brisa, junto a un sombrero campestre, adornado con unas flores en él. Detrás de ella se podía ver el muro de ladrillo blanco con una abundante enredadera verde. Sus cabellos lilas brillaban con el sol de ese día.

Le resultaba ridículamente familiar, solo desencajaba bastante la amable sonrisa en sus labios, pero si no fuera por esta uno podría decir que se trataba de la mismísima Syndra.

"Aunque parece más grande… y su cabello es más claro" pensó mirándola con más atención "aparte falta el parche" volvió a observar con obviedad.

La mujer estaba sola y era evidente que le sonreía a quien sea le estaba sacando la foto. Miss Fortune no tardo en sentenciar que se debía de tratar de un familiar cercano a Syndra.

"Posiblemente su madre" razonó, poniendo atención a todos los detalles que la imagen podía brindarle.

Se encontró a ella misma hojeando con más cuidado el libro, y buscando por otros. Le hacía ilusión encontrar más cosas así.

La idea de una foto de un bebé con el pelo morado y la piel muy blanca fue suficiente para que olvidara sus cuidados y buscara sin tapujo en los cajones también.

Su entusiasmo se congeló en secó cuando al tratar de abrir un cajón este se volvió a cerrar con gran fuerza.

— ¡Perdón!— se disculpó sin siquiera ver a Syndra.

La maga paso su mano y tomo el libro, guardando los demás papeles, incluyendo la foto, dentro de este nuevamente, para luego guardarlo en el estante.

Fue entonces cuando la pelirroja decidió abrir los ojos y buscar su rostro para una disculpa más correcta, pero sea lo que tratara de formular, murió solo con contemplar a la dueña de casa.

Syndra mostraba un rostro serio, aun viendo el libro que había guardado, por lo demás solo llevaba una toalla blanca, que apenas llegaba a cubrirle parte de los muslos.

Su cabello aun goteaba cuando su mirada se dirigió a la otra chica.

— ¿Buscabas algo en especial?— preguntó, tomando los otros libros y poniéndolos en su lugar, aún muy cerca de ella.

Syndra tuvo que enarcar una ceja cuando solo recibió silencio de la más chica, hasta que finalmente esta pareció entender que se le había preguntado algo.

—Oh… sí…— comentó torpemente llevando su vista al estante— encontré una foto… creo que era una foto… y me preguntaba si habría más.

— ¿Y por eso decidiste revolver todas mis cosas?

—Perdóname— volvió a disculparse, era la primera vez en toda la noche que la maga parecía molesta, y lamentaba haberla llevado a ese estado.

—No ibas a encontrar ninguna otra foto— comentó con desdén, observando el escritorio en busca de alguna otra cosa que estuviera fuera de su lugar.

Al volver su vista a la otra chica encontró que esta miraba su rostro con cierta curiosidad. Al instante supo de qué se trataba y llevó su mano a su ojo izquierdo.

El parche no estaba allí.

—Oh…— exclamó con cierto pesar— debí dejarlo en el baño.

Se dio la vuelta, en busca de la salida, pero entonces la detuvieron de la muñeca.

—No me molesta— dijo, sorprendiéndose de su propio impulso.

La mayor volvió a perfilarse hacia ella, observándola, seguía viéndole sin ningún tapujo la zona izquierda.

—Es solo que nunca antes…—volvió a decir, dejando el comentario al aire, extendiendo su mano hasta tocar el rostro de la maga.

El parpado de ese lado estaba hacia abajo, cerrado, con unas cuantas cicatrices de quemadura que lo cruzaban de arriba hacia abajo, casi tomando la mejilla en su zona superior

Las yemas de sus dedos llegaron hasta el comienzo de la vieja herida y se detuvo dándose cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

— ¿No te molesta?— repitió Syndra agarrando esta vez ella su muñeca antes de que la mano pudiera alejarse por completo de su rostro.

La mayor avanzó unos pasos haciendo que la cadera de la pelirroja tocara el escritorio, evitando que pudiera retroceder.

De repente, Miss Fortune se dio cuenta de la proximidad del cuerpo de la otra chica, y como la toalla que la envolvía comenzaba a humedecer su propia ropa al contacto.

Sabía lo que seguía.

Trató de bajar la mirada pero ya sentía la nariz de la mayor tocando una de sus mejillas y, cuando sintió el tacto en sus labios, dejo de tratar de postergarlo.

La demandante forma de ser de Syndra no la dejó razonar hasta que ya se encontró a ella misma cayendo de espalda a las sabanas.

Ya lo había admitido antes para ella misma, Syndra le parecía una de las cosas más hermosas que había visto, pero ahora era como si todo lo que antes había pensando se quedara corto, pobre, frente a lo que veía.

La humedad en su boca se volvió a sentir mientras la maga volvía a invadirla.

—Puedes tocarme también.

La tiradora abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada de quien le había hablado. Era verdad, sus brazos permanecían apoyados en la sabana a sus costados.

La sonrisa de Syndra volvía a mostrar cierta burla y esto hizo que su titubeo creciera cuando se animó a levantar sus manos, rodeando la espalda de la mayor.

Una de ellas había tocado la piel húmeda de esta y la otra se apoyó sobre la toalla.

— ¿Qué sucede?— preguntó con gracia al ver el nerviosismo en el rostro que tenía abajo— No me digas que soy la única…

— ¿La única?— preguntó sin entender la menor, aun atontada por el simple tacto.

—La única que se imagina como seria que la toques.

La pelirroja guardo silencio mientras Syndra llevaba sus manos hasta atrapar las de ellas, tomo la izquierda y dejo que descansara también en la toalla, solo que justo arriba de su cadera.

— ¿No se siente mejor así?— preguntó tomando la derecha y presionándola sobre uno de sus pechos.

Miss Fortune sentía sus yemas vibrar sobre la toalla, siendo invadida por la humedad de la misma y la suavidad que podría jugar había debajo de esta, mientras lo único que su visión captaba eran los labios de Syndra y como la respiración de esta se hacía sentir por ellos.

Dejó de contener la respiración cuando la mano de Syndra apretó fuertemente contra la de ella, haciendo que estrujara el pecho debajo de su palma.

—Syndra…— la llamó extrañada por su propio nerviosismo, buscando un poco de tiempo para que su cabeza pudiera ordenar sus ideas.

—He pensado tantas veces en ti, en cómo se sentiría ser tocada, curiosa de saber que harías conmigo— volvió a hablar, apoyando sus labios en la mejilla, sintiendo la temperatura que esta traía— que haría lo que sea por averiguarlo.

La ultima confesión vino acompañada de un húmedo beso, el cual hizo que finalmente la tiradora cerrara sus ojos y pudiera disfrutar un poco más de la posición que ofrecía la mayor.

Ya su mano había quedado encerrada entre ambos pechos y la que sujetaba la cadera poco a poco fue bajando por su cuenta hasta llegar a tocar la piel del muslo.

—Haría lo que sea, lo que fuera…— volvió a susurrar contra sus labios— porque lo hicieras.

Algo cruzo con fuerza la mente de Miss Fortune cuando volvieron a juntar sus labios, Syndra podía sentirlo al ver como trataba de alejarse ahora de su rostro y, en efecto, cuando la vio, podía notar esa mirada esmeralda analizándola.

— ¿Lo que sea?— preguntó en el medio del silencio.

Syndra no pudo evitar sonreír, mientras se apoyaba más cómodamente en su cuerpo.

— ¿Tienes algo en mente?— preguntó de una forma grave y picara que hizo que la menor tragara pesadamente antes de asentir— ¿De qué se trata?

—Si yo hago… lo que tú quieras que…

—Que me hagas, si…— aclaró causándole gracia la circunstancia.

—Si yo hago… eso… ¿Tú harás lo que sea? ¿Lo que sea que te pida?—trató de aclarar el acuerdo que estaban formando— si yo te hago… lo que tú quieras.

—Sí.

La contundente respuesta vino acompañada de una directa mirada, que disipó todas las dudas que la tiradora pudiera tener.

—Entonces… si te pido que seas mía— se explicó, aun analizando el rostro en frente en busca de alguna trampa— ¿Lo harás?

— ¿Tuya?— preguntó con verdadera curiosidad y el nuevo asentimiento no le alcanzó para entender— ¿Cómo… de tu propiedad?

—No— aclaró de inmediato— como… que seas mía… así— explicó dando un pequeño apretón en su pecho para simbolizar la posición y lo que estaban haciendo— y de nadie más. Que yo sea la única que puede hacer… estas cosas… y las otras también.

— ¿Quieres exclusividad?

La menor desvió su mirada hacia el cuello de la otra chica, único lugar lejos de su mirada al tenerla tan cerca, donde las gotas por llevar el cabello mojada escurrían por su piel.

La maga la vio asentir como venía haciendo y suspiró ante esta respuesta.

—No puedo hacer eso.

La respuesta tuvo una reacción inmediata, los ojos de Miss la observaron con sorpresa de repente.

—Pide otra cosa— volvió a hablar, aclarando aún más el haberse negado a la petición.

— ¿Cómo que no puedes hacer eso?— preguntó totalmente confundida. Esperaba algún tipo de respuesta sarcástica, inclusive que se burlara de ella, pero había sido tan contundente en rechazarla que no parecía jugar con ello.

Syndra sonrió y besó su frente, delineando con sus dedos la clavícula de la menor, aun queriendo avanzar con lo que esperaba esa noche.

—Cualquier otra cosa.

— ¡No quiero otra cosa!— contestó con enojo, retirando las manos de su cuerpo y solo usándola para tratar de levantarse.

— ¿Qué tratas de hacer?—preguntó al tiempo que hizo uso de su poder para elevar las manos de la tiradora y hacer que se apresaran sobre su cabeza.

— ¡Te juro que si no quitas estas ataduras ahora mismo te volare en pedazos!— gritó sintiendo como la ira crecía a medida que la presión en sus muñecas también.

Syndra acercó su rostro hasta que su nariz tocó la de la otra, pero la pelirroja corrió su cabeza hacia un costado.

— ¿Por qué tan molesta de repente?— preguntó con gracia

— ¡Cállate! ¡Y quítate de encima! ¡No quiero esto!

— ¿De verdad?— preguntó aun con humor, metiendo una de sus manos por debajo de la ropa de la pelirroja, delineando con sus yemas el abdomen.

— ¡Si!— contestó con contundencia al sentir el tacto, moviendo la cabeza y tratando de zafar el agarre de sus muñecas— ¡De verdad! ¡Suéltame!

La mayor unió con brusquedad sus labios cuando el rostro se dé la más chica se perfilo dándole la oportunidad. Sus habidas manos bajaron rápido hacia el comienzo de su short, desabotonándolo con facilidad.

— ¡No!— contestó aun con ímpetu la pelirroja empujando su cabeza para darse lugar— ¡Te dije que no quiero! ¡No quiero!

La maga dio una nueva mirada de contemplación, hastiada con la actitud. La pelirroja respiraba sofocadamente, el odio se trasmitía fácilmente a través de su mirada, cuyos ojos parecía que en cualquier momento comenzaría a derramar lágrimas de ira.

— ¡¿No me estas escuchando?!— gritó más sonoramente, de forma que la expresión de Syndra se contrario en disgusto— ¡Sueltamente!— volvió a pedir cerrando con fuerza los ojos mientras volvía a intentar con fuerza zafarse del agarre que apresaban sus manos.

Syndra se irguió un poco más, sentándose en su cadera y observando como los intentos agotaban a la menor.

—No quiero…— repitió ya tirando menos de las ataduras, rindiéndose— no quiero.

La mayor volvió a suspirar, sintiendo frustración sin entender por qué en un primer momento.

Solo verle ahí, sabiendo que de verdad no se estaban entendiendo era suficiente para sentirlo.

"Esta no es la idea"

Sacó el conjuro y apenas la menor se sintió libre trato de sentarse pero rápidamente la dueña de casa la empujo de los hombros haciendo que caiga de nuevo sobre las sabanas.

En un intento muy torpe, que Syndra considero innecesario y sin gracia, la pelirroja trató de empujarla con sus manos, hasta que nuevamente fueron presa de la maga, esta vez por las suyas propias posicionándolas a ambos lados de su rostro.

—Cállate— le ordenó al ver que Miss Fortune planeaba volver a arremeter con su enojo— ¿De verdad tanto te va a molestar lo que dije? Eres como un niño pequeño, malcriado y odioso que hace un berrinche apenas se le niega algo.

— ¡Nadie te dijo que tienes que tratar conmigo! ¿Sabes?— se quejó, sintiéndose herida por las palabras— solo quítate y desapareceré…

—Cállate— volvió a pedir con fastidio— todo esta odiosa escena solo porque te dije que pidieras otra cosa…

— ¡Y yo te dije que no quería otra cosa, idiota! ¡Ahora suéltame de una vez, detesto…!

— ¿Cómo se supone que haga eso?— la interrumpió con aburrimiento— "Se mía" dices… pides eso y no puedo dártelo.

Hizo una pausa en la que se dedicó a recibir nuevamente la mirada molesta de la otra chica, sonrió sin ganas, en otras circunstancias le hubiera causado verdadera gracia.

—Me miras como acusándome— explicó— ¿En qué estás pensando? ¿Qué salgo con alguien? ¿Qué tengo interés en algún chico… o chica? No sé porque no me crees cuando te digo que pienso en ti…. Estúpido como suena, solo pienso en ti.

Miss Fortune ya no sentía realmente la presión en sus muñecas, pese a que las manos de Syndra seguían envolviéndola, pero ya no sentía la necesidad de pelear contra ella.

—Cuando entreno y sé que estas entrenando también, y ahora se la razón del porque tan duro últimamente— siguió hablando— cuando voy y salgo del instituto sabiendo que nos cruzaremos, cuando estoy sola haciendo cosas triviales como cocinar o bañarme, me asalta la pregunta de saber que estás haciendo, inclusive cuando me toco tienes un papel importante en mis pensamientos.

Finalmente Syndra soltó sus manos y antes de levantarse de la cama le dio una última mirada contemplativa.

—"Se mía" pides pero dime… ¿Cómo se supone que te de algo que ya tienes?

La dueña de casa buscó algo de ropa de su placar antes de retirarse de la habitación.

—Puedes quedarte o irte, haz lo que quieras— contestó sin ánimos al abrir la puerta—estoy realmente harta de forzar todo como si yo fuera la única que quiere estas cosas.

* * *

Por tercera vez esa noche, lamentaba que todo en el departamento de Syndra fuera tan homogéneo.

Estando recostada de lado, viendo el sector de la pared, sin nada con que entretener su mente, era sencillo pensar en la chica que tenía a sus espaldas.

La última vez que había visto a Syndra, esta se encontraba del otro lado de la cama también dándole la espalda.

Uno podía adivinar por el tiempo que había pasado en esa posición y por el silencio que la maga ya se encontraba dormida.

Resistió sus ganas de darse vuelta y suspiro, tratando de que el sonido de su respiración no se escuchara tan sonoramente en la recamara.

" _Forzar todo como si yo fuera la única que quiere estas cosas_ "

Miss Fortune volvió a contener la necesidad de exteriorizar su frustración al recordar las palabras.

¿Qué tanto de cierto había en ellas?

"Poco, de verdad" pensó para sí "¿No fui yo la que la fue a buscar luego de que nos traicionara? Arruine todo en el proceso, sí, pero eso no me quita merito… si demuestro interés en Syndra" se consolaba.

Buscaba desesperadamente en su cabeza las ocasiones en que hablaron sobre ellas, en que se habían besado, inclusive tocaba con cuidado la noche que pasaron juntas.

Para su desagrado las memorias le jugaban en su contra.

En un primer, segundo y hasta tercer momento, todas las veces que Syndra se había acercado con intenciones, no solo era ella quien las comenzaba, sino que la propia tiradora no había ayudado en la relación.

Era más sencillo recordar las cantidades de veces que había rechazado a Syndra y complicado las cosas que las veces que facilitaba el tacto y los roces entre ellas.

"Si la bese… por mi cuenta" recordaba tocándose los labios ahora "Si es a eso a lo que se refiere… y si digo cosas que dan a entender mi interés… aunque no porque me nazca decirlo siempre… o nunca en realidad" comenzó a cambiar la forma de pensar, recordando que de las pocas veces que había confesado como se sentía, fue por quedar al descubierto frente a la mayor o en situación de vida o muerte de forma literal.

"¿De verdad se necesita tanto para que me dé a entender?" pensaba ahora con cierto pesar.

Era consiente que Syndra no era nadie sutil, o gentil, y la mayoría de veces que se expresaba lo hacía con ironía y sarcasmo. Era realmente una de las personas menos indicadas para reclamar algo.

" _Forzar las cosas"_

Volvió a recordar y la imagen de ambas en el depósito, observando a Ahri, cuando todo comenzó le llego a la cabeza.

Ella si había forzado las cosas, la había obligado a besarse prácticamente. Luego inclusive parecía divertirse con manipularla y conseguir de ella lo que quería.

¿En qué momento las cosas se volvieron más honestas entre ambas?

— ¿Syndra?— murmuró testeando que la otra chica realmente dormía— ¿Syndra?— volvió a intentar más segura, dándose vuelta por primera vez.

La espalda y la serena respiración de la mayor le decían que, en efecto, dormía.

" _¿Cómo se supone que te de algo que ya tienes?"_

Estiró una mano hasta tomar el hombro de la maga y al momento que se erguía tiro de él.

Ahora boca arriba, pudo ver que la dueña de casa estaba despierta, solo fingía.

Sí, ninguna le puso sencilla las cosas a la otra, pero si había algo que debía admitir la tiradora, es que si no fuera por Syndra, por su retorcida forma de expresarse y demandar cosas, por su soberbia y seguridad con la que hacia todo, con la insistencia en que la había buscado y como sus intenciones cambiaron, no estarían ahí esa noche.

Molestas las dos por un malentendido que implicaba lo mucho que querían estar juntas en realidad.

Miss Fortune paso una de sus piernas al lado de la cintura de la mayor, sentándose a horcajadas en su cadera.

—No digas nada— le advirtió cuando la de cabellos oscuro abrió su boca.

Aun dudando en lo que hacía, terminó por llevar sus manos a su propia chomba y se la sacó, tirándola a un lado.

Evitó el contacto visual con la mayor para poder terminar lo que trataba.

Syndra se había cambiado luego de bañarse, era lo de esperar, eligiendo una simple camiseta y unos pantalones cortos sueltos, ambas prendas facilitaron a la tiradora despojarlas del cuerpo de su dueña.

Tuvo que abandonar su posición de sentada para librarla del pequeño pantalón y antes de volver a retomar su posición también se sacó los propios junto con su ropa interior.

Debajo del improvisado piyama de la dueña de casa no tenía nada más, así que teniéndola totalmente desnuda, decidió ponerse en igualdad con ella, sacándose el sostén, la única prenda que le quedaba.

Solo faltaba una cosa más por despojarla, y con cuidado, mirando la reacción de la mayor al llevar su mano a su rostro, sacó con cuidado el parche que nuevamente se había puesto.

Syndra miraba cada movimiento sin quejarse, inclusive cuando dejaron al descubierto su cicatriz y dejaban el parche en su mesa de cama.

Ahora solo veía a la pelirroja, arriba de ella, desnuda como no recordaba haberla visto, mirándola con un notorio sonrojo que hacia contrastar más sus ojos.

—Tu eres…— comenzó a hablar la tiradora luego de unos segundos de titubeo— tu eres— volvió a intentar sin encontrar la palabra correcta— eres hermosa.

También era la primera vez para la pelirroja en verla así, no solo a ella sino a cualquier persona, y pese a no tener a nadie con quien compararla, le parecía muy difícil que encontrara a alguien que pudiera superar el cuerpo que tenía abajo.

No porque Syndra sea perfecta, lejos de eso, no era alguien muy delgada propiamente dicho ni con las medidas estandarizadas. Su piel inclusive mostraba cicatrices en algunos sectores y era notablemente pálida. Sin embargo, tenía unos abultados y formados pechos y una cintura bien definida que se ensanchaban en sus caderas.

A la vista daba la impresión de que todo era suave y, por el contacto que estaban teniendo, Miss Fortune podía dar palabra de que era así.

—Tú no tienes nada que envidiarme— contestó la mayor haciendo que la tiradora se encogiera un poco, apenada por la honestidad de esas palabras— ¿Y ahora qué?

La pregunta no salió con apuro o demanda, más bien curiosa y expectante.

Miss Fortune entendía que se le estaba dejando la iniciativa, justo lo que había estado buscando y quería.

Pese a los nervios, pese a que se estaba muriendo de un miedo que no entendía, se inclinó hasta llegar al frente del rostro de Syndra, depositando un pequeño beso en sus labios, el cual luego de asegurarse que la mayor estaba cómoda con eso, profundizo con lentitud.

—Estas temblando.

Hubiera preferido no escuchar eso, más era evidente para ella, no lo podía controlar.

Su espalda mandaba ligeros espasmos que la sorprendían.

El contacto con la piel de su pecho la hacía sentir ansiosa, y cada movimiento de Syndra, aunque fuera corto, solo para acomodarse, mínimo, lo sentía con gran intensidad y demandaba su atención de manera escandalosa para su cabeza.

—Oh… perdón— terminó diciendo, lamentando no poder encontrar una solución pronta a ello.

La maga llevó su mano hasta el rostro de la menor, invitándola a acercarse de nuevo. Los movimientos y las caricias, inclusive los besos, eran lentos, como si la mayor tratara de acomodarse a ella esta vez.

Finalmente comenzó a sentir las caricias en su pecho y fue cuando reaccionó, alejándose de la comodidad del calor que desprendía su cuello.

—No quiero que hagas nada esta vez— confesó la pelirroja mirándola, tratando de trasmitirle seguridad en lo que decía— no hagas nada ¿Esta bien?

Syndra no contestó, no entendiendo exactamente lo que intentaba la otra chica, pero finalmente esta se irguió y comenzó a bajar por su cuerpo, hasta abrazar sus piernas, haciéndose lugar entre ellas.

Aun sabiendo lo que seguía, todo su cuerpo escarmentó en sorpresa cuando sintió la lengua apoyarse directamente en su carne.

En un primer momento trató por todos sus medios de mantener la vista en la menor, en la excitación que conllevaba ver ese rostro, siempre enojado y desconfiado, ahora concentrado entre sus piernas, moviendo su boca contra ella.

Recordando la petición de la menor de no hacer nada, y solo mirarla esforzándose, porque sabía que no debía tener idea de lo que hacía, lo decía la mirada enfocada en su labor y aun así el contacto húmedo, impredecible, le mandaba descargas que llegaban a su vientre y la hacían estremecer.

Desconoció su cuerpo cuando notó los jadeos que empezaban a salir de su boca y como su espalda le imploraba hacerse hacia atrás, curvándose cuando la presión de los labios y las lamidas que recibía se intensificaron.

—Ah…

La exclamación hizo mirar a la pelirroja hacia arriba, donde el rostro contrariado de Syndra por reprimir los gemidos llamó su atención.

—Ah…ah…— volvió a escapar de sus labios cuando un nuevo arrebato invadió su zona.

La mente de la tiradora era invadida, no solo por el rostro ahora sonrojado de la mayor, sino por como sentía en su rostro la forma en que se contraía el centro y el temblor de los muslos presionados por sus yemas.

La hacían querer seguir, deseaba "desordenar" más a Syndra, sacarla de su habitual estado de control como lo estaba logrando, ver más de ella.

Abrazó más fuertemente las piernas que arremetían con cerrarse sobre su cara y las separó aún más, dándose lugar, profundizando las embestidas de su rostro.

La maga, al sentirlo cerca, dejó de luchar contra la necesidad de hacer algo al respecto y rápidamente llevó sus manos a la cabeza entre sus muslos, sintiendo un ligero alivio al enredar sus dedos en los cabellos rojos y presionar así contra ella, de una forma más satisfactoria.

En su cabeza, la idea de estarle haciendo daño con lo fuerte que le agarraba estaba presente, pero al lado de la realización de que finalmente la tenía abajo, dando su mejor esfuerzo de inocente chica enamorada, porque sabía que de esa forma la tenía, superaba con creces cualquier preocupación.

Ya no solo sus manos, sino también su cadera, se movían en contra de ese rostro que bien conocía, hasta que finalmente dejo de moverse solo para presionar.

Miss Fortune sentía la repentina inmovilización que le siguió al temblor del cuerpo que sujetaba, luego la calma, como si Syndra hubiera estado haciendo un gran esfuerzo y ahora todo en ella se relajara.

Los jadeos profundos fueron acompañados por los dedos deslizándose, ahora con calma, de sus cabellos, y fue cuando finalmente pudo sentarse en la cama, alejando su rostro del centro y cuerpo de la mayor, no perdiendo la oportunidad de contemplarla en ese estado.

Syndra dejaba caer su cabeza en la almohada, su ojo sano estaba cerrado mientras su rostro se perfilaba hacia el techo, una leve capa de traspiración cubría su pecho el cual subía y bajaba mientras trataba de calmar su respiración.

Solo cuando contempló la parte baja de la mayor, donde un brillo curioso se dejaba ver en la parte interior de sus muslos, fue cuando se llevó rápidamente sus manos a la boca.

No porque el sabor le desagradara o se sintiera incomoda con la sensación, simplemente era un poco de vergüenza al darse cuenta de lo que había acabo de hacer.

— ¿Qué sucede?

Miró con temor a la maga, temiendo que de alguna forma pudiera ver a través de sus pensamientos, limpiándose con gran disimulo el rostro y mirando hacia uno de los costados para disimularlo.

— ¿Te vas a poner a llorar?— preguntó ahora con su típica voz de burla y malicia, pero gracias a ese comentario fue que entendió que, en efecto, le ardían los ojos— ¿Acaso lastime a la princesita?

La pregunta le hizo notar ahora el dolor en su nuca, era verdad, los tirones que había recibido y los movimientos en los últimos momentos si habían sido muy torpes.

Se tocó la cabeza y acomodo un poco sus cabellos mirando con reproche a la dueña de casa en señal que desaprobaba la forma en la que la había tratado.

— ¿O es acaso que tu cabecita se siente humillada frente a su primer trabajo oral?

—Cállate— pidió ya sin ocultar como, tomando un borde de la sabana, se la llevaba a su rostro para ayudarse a limpiar.

No pudo terminar su labor, porque ni bien intentarlo, Syndra tiro de la frazada dejándola al descubierto de nuevo, sentándose y acercándose para besarla.

—¡No hagas eso!— le recrimino alejándola con ambas manos de inmediato, pero al recibir el rostro confundido de la mayor tuvo que aclararse— estoy sucia, no me beses— confesó pasando nuevamente los dedos sobre sus propios labios.

A la mayor le hizo gracia el comentario, dejando escapar una pequeña exclamación divertida cuando volvió a acercarse, tomándola de la quijada, lamiéndole los labios y alejándose para mirarla antes de volver a unir sus bocas.

—Lo hiciste muy bien— le confesó, retirándose lo suficiente pare ver la pequeña sonrisa que provocó su comentario— ¿Quizás ahora pueda devolverte el favor?

Ahora Syndra empujaba con su cuerpo al de la más chica hasta que su espalda conoció nuevamente las sabanas.

— ¡-N-No tienes que hacer eso!— exclamó sorprendida al ver a la maga sobre ella, pegando su desnudez— no lo hice para que me devolvieras nada.

— ¿Ah no?

— ¡No!— volvió a exclamar, poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de Syndra, no evitando aun así que esta se acercara y apoyara sus labios contra su cuello— ah…

Con una habida mano, deslizó su dorso hasta que las yemas de sus dedos encontraron el centro de la pelirroja.

—Pero estás tan húmeda.

—Ah…— volvió a jadear, incapaz de pronuncia palabra mientras sentía como acariciaban su zona con lentitud.

— ¿De verdad tanto te excitaba estar abajo?— preguntó con gracia, llevando su cara al frente de la más chica, viendo su expresión al encontrar su entrada.

— ¡Espera!... por favor— exclamó en suplica pero ya sentía los dedos de la otra chica invadiéndola.

—Siempre imagine como seria finalmente tenerte así en mi cama.

Para su sorpresa y alivio, Syndra se irguió, sentando sobre ella y retirando su mano lejos de su carne.

Miss Fortune la miró con curiosidad cuando se puso de rodillas a horcajadas, llevando la mano con la que la había penetrado hasta debajo de su cadera. Los dedos, brillosos por la humedad de la pelirroja, pronto se perdieron en el centro de Syndra, mientras cerraba los ojos al penetrarse ella misma.

—Como se sentirían tus dedos… presionando y buscando— siguió hablando la mayor, interrumpiéndose mientras movía su mano en su zona— Como harías para tocarme… que te gustaría tocar…

La tiradora aguantaba la respiración viendo la escena que tenía justo en frente de ella, sin saber qué hacer. Pronto notó la mano libre de la mayor agarrando su propio pecho también, estimulándolo, tocándose mientras lo apretaba y masajeaba en círculos.

—Syndra…— la llamó sintiéndose en aprietos cuando el dorso y la humedad de la zona rozaban su vientre mientras la hechicera se masturbaba.

Pero no pareciera que la escuchara, su voz hizo inclusive lo contrario a desviar su atención, los movimientos de su manos ahora eran más profundos e insistentes.

—Syndra— la llamó nuevamente cuando la urgencia fue imposible de ignorar.

Esta vez la aludida abrió los ojos, sorprendida por la proximidad de la pelirroja que había logrado sentarse también, estando justo debajo de sus narices.

— ¿Puedo hacer esto también?— pidió la menor al tiempo que tomaba la mano del pecho de Syndra y la retiraba— quiero hacer eso también… quiero tocarte.

La dueña de casa ya había cesado sus movimientos y ahora miraba expectante los ojos verdes centímetros mas debajo que los suyos.

Finalmente la pelirroja llevó sus manos, cubriendo con ellas ambos pechos.

Un cosquilleo le corrió la espalda ante el contacto suave que recibió, decidió tratar de ignorarlo mientras imitaba los movimientos que había visto que Syndra había hecho sobre su cuerpo.

Poco a poco la curiosidad comenzó a invadirla, tomando más confianza mientras exploraba los senos de la mayor. Le llamaba la atención lo duro que se ponían y como el botón se levantaba con apenas rozarlo.

Terminó depositando un beso entre medio de la piel, y el cortó jadeo que recibió de la otra chica le hizo saber que lo estaba disfrutando.

Aprovechó que una de las manos de Syndra estaba ya en la cama, dándole apoyó, al igual que la otra agarraba uno de sus hombros con el mismo fin, para deslizar una de sus manos, perfilando los dedos en dirección sur.

—Ne-necesito que me digas si lo estoy haciendo bien— comentó, sintiéndose torpe al decirlo, pero expresando lo que de verdad le preocupaba en esos momentos que sus yemas ya tocaban los cálidos pliegues.

No hubo respuesta a su petición, pero podía decir que lo que estaba haciendo le gustaba a la mayor, así que solo se mantuvo tocando y explorando la zona con su mano.

Le gustaba ver la expresión de Syndra cada vez que realizaba algún movimiento, nunca pensó que podría ver un rostro como el que ahora admiraba de ella. Jadeaba con la boca abierta y el cálido aliento le llegaba a su rostro, sin mirar a nada, contrariada como si el placer que recibía era lo único en lo que pudiera concentrarse.

Quería ver más de eso, de esa Syndra que reaccionaba a lo que ella hacía, de lo que lograba sobre ella.

Deslizarse adentro de ella fue fácil, y su acción tuvo su recompensa al escuchar apenas su nombre seguido de unos sonidos de apremio, la encendía, la incentivaba a querer llegar más lejos, rápido.

Lo que sea para ver ese rostro, que siempre se burlaba de ella, llegando a su límite.

Estaba tan concentrada disfrutando de la vista, que solo sintió la presencia de la mano de la maga en su centro cuando esta se había hecho lugar para penetrarla con fuerza, haciendo que retirara su mano para tratar de alejarse.

Un risa burlona de la otra chica, acompañada de un brusco empujón que la tiró de espalda, la hizo desorientarse más.

—Espera… Syndra…— pidió cuando la presión se hizo más notoria en su zona, siendo aplastada por el cuerpo de la mayor a la vez— espera…

—Perdón, pero no voy a esperar— confesó de manera divertida, buscando profundidad con dos de sus dedos mientras se movía— tenías un rostro muy tierno esforzándote por hacer las cosas bien, no lo puedo evitar.

—Espera…— volvió a pedir mientras sentía la inminente concentración de placer en su vientre.

Trató de agarrar el cuello de la maga, pero esta usaba su otra mano para mantener su hombro pegado a la cama, generando una distancia que le hacía sentir el frio en su pecho por la lejanía del otro cuerpo.

—Dime una cosa— pidió la mayor, presa también de su propia excitación— ¿Te tocas mucho por las noches?

La tiradora ignoró la pregunta, tratando de apretar sus piernas ante la constante estimulación, que no llegaba a satisfacerla, pero la de cabellos oscuros la atajó viendo las intenciones.

Pasó su pierna entre medio de las suyas, corriéndola a un lado y empujándola, abriéndola para que no pudiera llegar a su objetivo.

—No te dejare— comentó mientras volvía a masajear la zona— si quieres llegar tendrás que hablar, así que dime ¿Te tocas mucho pensando en mí?

—Syndra…

—Oh, vamos… yo te confesé ciertas cosas que estoy segura te gustaron un montón… quiero lo mismo— pidió, pero la pelirroja se limitó a correr su rostro a un costado cerrando fuerte los ojos— ¿No?

Había aumentado la velocidad de sus dedos, pero la presionaba cada vez menos, sabiendo que los roces seguramente la excitaban pero no le alcanzaban para llegar.

— ¿No?— volvió a insistir— ¿Piensas en mi cuando te masturbas?

—Sí… sí.

— ¿"Sí" que?— preguntó pero ya solo con eso volvía a presionarla, buscando profundidad con sus dedos.

—Sí lo hago…. Pienso en ti… ¡Pienso en ti!... mientras…

Pero no pudo terminar lo que trataba de formular, sentía sus piernas si fuerzas al momento que el peso de la cadera de la mayor volvía a ejercer presión en su zona.

Syndra solo necesito curvar los dedos y empujar un poco más para sentir la violenta contracción del cuerpo que tenía abajo.

La pelirroja había logrado agarrar su cuello a esas alturas y se abrazaba fuertemente a él. El agarre se suavizo al tiempo que retiraba también su mano.

Ahora, alejándose, era ella la que contemplaba el rostro de la menor, jadeando y con la mirada perdida en alguna parte de su rostro, agotada.

—Sí lo hago…— repetía mientras trataba de normalizar su respiración— si lo hago…

La maga le dio una sonrisa antes de buscar acomodarse en uno de sus hombros, pasando su rostro al lado de su cara.

Miss Fortune no tardó mucho en notar el movimiento cerca de su zona baja, pero no en su cuerpo. Syndra estaba tocándose de nuevo, contra ella.

El atontamiento que traía hizo que simplemente pasara sus brazos, abrazándole desde los hombros, rodeando su espalda, mientras esperaba que la chica acabe.

Solo unos segundos para sentirla escarmentar y luego todo el cuerpo de la hechicera se desplomó sobre el suyo.

Era como estar envuelta por ella. Mientras las dos respiraban con profundidad, volviendo a la calma, Miss Fortune se sentía rodeada por la presencia de la dueña de casa, pegada a su ser, abrazándola. Las sabanas desprendían su olor al igual que su cuerpo, inclusive su visión se interrumpía con los cabellos de color lila.

Justo cuando creyó que la otra chica se había quedado dormida, Syndra tiró su cuerpo con lentitud hacia uno de los costados, quedando perfilada a ella.

La tiradora la siguió con la mirada, pero no dijo nada, podía ver la mirada de ella en algún sector de su cuerpo, pero no viéndola realmente.

* * *

Le causaba gracia ver a su invitada incapaz de conciliar el sueño pese a todo lo que habían pasado, pero allí estaba, girándose de nuevo, mirando el techo por tercera vez.

A diferencia de ella, que ya se había tapado con las frazadas e inclusive movido la almohada que le correspondía a su costado, Syndra había permanecido de costado en la misma posición como cuando se bajó de ella.

Comenzaba a experimentar el cansancio y el sueño, pero los movimientos de la menor le molestaban.

— ¿Qué tienes ahora?— preguntó finalmente, acomodándose en su almohada— si quieres puedes tomar un baño, no me molesta— ofreció creyendo que quizás estaba incomoda por ello.

—Preferiría dormir— comentó vagamente la menor.

—Entonces duérmete.

—…Claro.

Pero la podía ver con los ojos bien abiertos aun mirando su techo.

— Sabes… ¿Syndra?— preguntó lo último dando una leve mirada para cerciorarse de que la otra chica aún no se había dormido.

—Dime…— contestó ya con cierta somnolencia.

—Estaba pensando que quizás te podría visitar más seguido… si tú quieres.

— Ah… ¿Te gusta mucho comer lo que cocino?— pregunto con gracia.

—No, me gusta hacer el amor contigo.

Las palabras la hicieron despabilar, mirando ahora con atención a la pelirroja, que ya se había perfilado a su lado.

Miss Fortune vio como la mayor, aunque trato de resistirse, formaba una sonrisa en su rostro y ahora se ponía boca arriba, tapándose la cara con una de sus manos.

Terminó por sentirse sumamente avergonzada cuando escucho como se reía.

— ¡No te burles!— se quejó viendo como la otra se contenía por no reír más sonoramente— ¡No dije nada para que rieras!

—"Hacer el amor"— murmuraba mientras aún se cubría el rostro—agh… creo que voy a morir… que linda…

— ¡Deja de ser tan idiota!— pidió sentándose, podía sentir su rostro hervir bajo sus ojos.

—Perdón… no puedo evitarlo— murmuro nuevamente sin poder dejar de sonreír.

Syndra escuchó un sonoro bufido a su lado y luego como con molestos movimientos la pelirroja le daba la espalda, envolviéndose con las frazadas.

Se esforzó por calmarse, aunque la expresión divertida en su rostro seguía allí.

Se pegó a la espalda de la más chica y paso sus brazos hasta tocarle el estómago por sobre las sabanas.

Descubrió que le gustaba tomarla por la espalda y tenerla atrapada así.

—A mí también me gusta— le dijo cerca del oído— hacerlo contigo… me gusta. Puedes venir a quedarte cuando quieras.

Apoyó su cabeza al lado, todo parecía difuminarse, lo último que atinó a sentir fue como su mano eran atrapadas por las de su invitada mientras aun la tenía abrazada.

— ¿Solo conmigo?

Syndra sonrió acercando su rostro a la nuca de la más chica

—Posesiva, orgullosa, irascible… bastante temeraria, por demás terca y obstinada…

Comentó mientras apoyaba sus labios en la piel de la espalda, buscando sin dificultad entrelazar los dedos en una de las manos que sostenía la suya.

—…y me parece increíble que no me esté refiriendo a mí misma.

* * *

" _No me dejes antes de que el caballero de la noche me atrape. ¿Todavía me amas? Si lo haces, no me dejes ahora. No preguntes el por qué tienes que ser tú, simplemente quédate conmigo_ "

Blackpink – Stay

" _Pero algo paso por primera vez contigo, mi corazón se derritió por completo encontrando algo verdadero, y todo el mundo mirando pensando que me estoy volviendo loca… quizás, quizás. Pero no me importa lo que dicen, estoy enamorada de ti. Tratan de alejarme pero no saben la verdad. Mi corazón está herido por una vena que sigo cerrando… pero tú la cortas…_ "

Leona Lewis – Bleeding Love

* * *

 _ **Nota del autor:**_

Creo que este es el verdadero final de este fic ya. Tenía una idea para un segundo extra pero dependen muchas cosas para que lo haga, así que ya veremos.

Y creo que ya se los recomendé antes pero vuelvo a hacerlo porque sé que esto les interesaría enormemente:

Hay poco material de esta pareja pero si hay algo en lo que me ha ayudado un montón es el trabajo de esta gran artista **atomicantcami** cuyo **Tumblr** , del mismo nombre, tiene trabajos excelentes de esta pareja y de otras más de League of Legends, que en lo particular disfruto mucho.

Ella también tiene una página de **patr eon** en donde ha subido cosas que me han volado la cabeza y me han servido muchísimo para este capítulo, se lo recomiendo un montón también.

La encontraran igual allí como atomicantcami

100% worth

Se lo certifica este ser, que ha amado escribir este fic para ustedes y que desea desde lo profundo de su corazón que tengan un excelente año.

Love you all :)


End file.
